Harry Potter and The Core of Evil
by Radszilla
Summary: When Sirius comes back from the with another man to teach Harry about his new powers, Harry begins to slowly change the wizarding world. But the Core of Evil is in the hearts of many and even the light may not be able to stop it. Super Harry. Super V
1. Prologue

Summary: When Sirius comes back from the dead with another man to teach Harry about his new powers, Harry begins to slowly change the wizarding world. But the Core of Evil is in the hearts of many and even the light may not be able to stop it. Super Harry. Super Voldemort.

A/N: This is my third Harry potter story, I think. This story is going to be a superHarry and it may resemble a slight cross with a now almost obsolete card game and game boy game called magi-nation. Harry will not just get his powers he will have to earn them, and all powerful Harry is not all, Voldemort will gain even more power as well. If you have never heard of magi-nation, and even if you have I beg of you to at least try this story, hopefully you won't regret it. The pairings I'm still not sure with, so it will either be an OC or Ginny, you can vote for it. Enough of my ramblings on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter if I did I'd be rich. I also do not own Magi-nation if I did I would actually get out a new print of cards and see about borrowing money from someone.

Harry Potter and The Core of Evil:

Prologue:

In a house with a tendency for abnormal occurrences, the fireplace crackled a deep green, and a shaking was felt throughout the neighborhood. It was early morning around four and many of the people didn't feel it, although many of the animals did. This house besides the fact of having a green fire in a fireplace was also known for having no one live in it for the past thousand years. It's not as if anyone tried to live in it, but for some reason the house was impossible to get into, although many had tried, wizards and muggles alike. The house was torn and in shambles, at least on the outside it was. If one were to actually enter the house they would have been amazed, the house was bigger than probably three Buckingham palaces and that wasn't including the many hidden rooms and cellars. The house once belonged to a man named Eidon who was finally hunted down for supposedly being a Dark Wizard, of course he had one last trick up his sleeve, he had created a veil which would create a portal into the spirit realm and he escaped into it, never seen again. He however since going in willingly and being the creator cast a spell from within the veil, that would release him from his prison. He would need two things to be freed, the first being his heir would have to look into it, the second was the life of an innocent who he could share a body to escape with.

As it was both of the two required things happened about a month ago and the few who checked upon the veil noticed that it had vanished. Once Eidon came back to life the veil would break and the doors to his heir would be opened. The fire in the house crackled again and Eidon came out of the fire. He was home at last. The body he was sharing was someone who deeply cared for his heir, which in the long run, he reflected was a very good thing, it would earn the boys trust that much easier. It was Eidon and not the other man that was in control of the body, the other man was at the moment sleeping, the first thing he would o however after he woke up and finished absorbing Eidon's powers would be to find the boy. Actually he woke up at that exact moment. Eidon stepped out of the body and assumed his own shape of a man in his late thirties with a decent build and more control than anyone on the planet, he summoned his staff and took a look around.

"Ah the house is still as good as before, it seems as if my wards kept them at bay." Eidon said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean 'kept Them at bay? I may be new to this but aren't we like invincible?" the other man now back in his own body asked.

"We are definitely not invincible, I can assure you of that. Even though my resistance to magic death spells are in you, you can still die, it just won't be from a curse like Avada Kadavra. We are more powerful than many of the people on the planet, but we can still die. Darkness holds the hearts of many men, you may have earned new powers now that I am here, but the dark is at the moment stronger than the light."

"What do you mean stronger? I thought you said that Voldemort could be taken down easily. I thought you said that the light is always stronger. What's your game Eidon?" the man growled sounding almost like a dog.

"Voldemort can be taken down easily enough, but the true evil has yet to show itself, which is why we need to train the boy. I thought I told you this Sirius?"

"Yes, but why is it stronger? The 'true evil' as you call it hasn't appeared yet. Has it?"

"No not yet. But the hope of the wizarding world grows dimmer, people are afraid, some are having their judgment clouded, and from what you have told me, the ministry isn't helping matters. Besides once the Core comes it may try to take over Voldemort and his Death Eaters, that's why we need to train Harry as fast as possible, so he can kill Voldemort before then. With the Core, Voldemort will be much harder to defeat, if you think he is bad now, with the Core within him he will be ten times worst and only a mere puppet in the game. I take it, you are ready to leave at any time?"

"Yes. The sooner the better, he probably thinks I'm dead, although that will probably help if what you say about the order is true."

"Yes, the order has already been tainted by darkness, I wouldn't be surprised if the Core tries to interfere with that as well. With everything you have told me with the changes since I've been gone I wouldn't be surprised if the darkness has tainted a little bit of the hearts of everyone, hopefully with Harry's help we will change that."

"I can't wait to see his face when he sees his Godfather still alive. You do know how he is going to react to this bit of news you are giving him."

"Yes, from what you tell me he will be rather reluctant." Eidon sighed, picking up a few trinkets and putting them in his pockets.

"What are those?" Sirius asked.

"These are a few items I believe Harry will want to send to his friends."

"Why?"

"Because they will automatically alert the leader's ring when anyone is in danger, they are also portkeys. Now quit yer yapping. I've only known you for about a month and already think you far too inquisitive for your own good. Now come, if we want to see Harry later tonight help me get things ready." Eidon said with a happy looking Sirius trailing behind.

A/N: I know, I know. It is really short, hopefully I'll remedy that as we go along, besides this is just the prologue. I know it might have been a little confusing, but it will get better and be explained as we go along. I hope you liked it and please review. Constructive criticism is okay too, would like reviews though.


	2. Vision of a rat and a bat

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter or Magi-nation. I do own the plot, some of the ideas, and that's about it. So please don't sue, I am not making money off this fic.

Chapter 1: A Vision of a rat and a bat

"Wake Up Boy!" A loud an obnoxious voice was heard throughout number 4 privet drive, possibly throughout the street.

Gradually and begrudgingly the boy in question rolled out of bed. The boy in question was rather strange, if it weren't for his weird stick in his back pocket, the books sprawled across the floor saying 'transfiguration and defense against the dark arts, then it would have been the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. This boy was Harry Potter and he was heading into sixth year school for 'Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry'. Harry got up and got dressed quickly and took a long look out his window. He had been cooped up in the house for the first month and wasn't allowed to go outside. 'No thanks to Dumbledore' he thought angrily.

"Boy are you up yet!" the loud voice hollered again from downstairs.

"Yes, I'll be down in a minute Uncle." Harry had to wipe his mouth on his sleeve in disgust, that man was definitely not an uncle to him. In fact Vernon Dursley was anything but, Harry had to just keep reminding himself to wait two more years, then he would be gone.

"Don't get that tone with me! Come down here, we need to talk." Mr. Dursley said in a less than happy tone.

Harry watched as his owl Hedwig cleaned herself silently. She must have felt eyes on her because she soon looked up and turned her head questionably. He sighed and went to rub her neck, 'It's nothing you did girl, I guess I'm just still mad at Dumbledore and the ministry. It doesn't help that my godfather has gone and gotten himself killed. You mind if I sent you to Ron's for a little bit? I need some time alone.' Hedwig gave a reproachful look and ruffled her feathers. She then ascended into the air heading off towards the Burrow.

It was ten minutes later that he headed downstairs to talk to his Uncle.

"Where have you been boy? I called you ten minutes ago."

"I was getting dressed."

"And it took you that long?" he looked at Harry again giving him a angry glance before continuing, "You're Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and I will be going on a vacation, we've just won a sweepstakes, and no it is not one of your kind's stupid tricks." As if to prove his point the brought out the money and waved it around.

"So, what do you need?"

"Petunia and I have created a list of chores we want done everyday, and just to let you know, you are to touch nothing while we're gone."

"Fine by me."

Vernon looked at Harry worriedly. He was wondering why he wasn't getting the usual argument from his nephew. "You are also not allowed to go outside and if we catch word that any neighbors have seen your abnormal behavior then we will sure as hell not allow you to come back here next year."

"Like I would want to anyway." Harry mumbled under his breath unfortunately Vernon heard.

"What was that boy? Don't like our hospitality? Where would you be without us, dead. Not that that is a bad thing, but after you go nothing abnormal for us ever again." he said gleefully.

"Yes, Uncle. I promise to be a good little wiz-"

"Don't say that word in this house! You say anything related to your abnormalities and we'll kick you out faster than you can say normal."

"Yes, Uncle. Shouldn't you be leaving by now?"

"It is not of your concern when we leave." He paused after looking at the time. "Uh, we are running a bit late. Remember don't touch anything, and do anything freakish or you will regret it." With that Vernon Dursley left the house slamming the door behind him and locking it with a key.

Harry heard as the Dursleys drove off, and Harry was alone in the house for the rest of the summer. 'I can't believe they actually left me here alone for the summer. Either they trust me or they're desperate.' Harry decided to work on his homework he had received for over the summer, he started on an assignment for Snape. It was quite dull, but Harry had promised to make Snape see for himself that he wasn't his father, besides to fight Voldemort knowing potions would be a good thing. "If I pass the O.W.L.S' he reminded himself.

He worked for quite awhile on various essays for school and before long he fell asleep. His dreams of late had not been very forthcoming and his visions weren't helpful at all either. He honestly couldn't tell which was a dream and which was Voldemort. His dreams all involved three people Sirius, Pettigrew and Snape. Sirius he knew the dreams of him falling into the veil were haunting, but he hadn't had them lately. The others were when either Pettigrew or Snape talked with Voldemort. Those experiences weren't helpful in the least, as they were very uninformative and dull. It was mainly about Snape making certain potions, none of which Voldemort himself couldn't do, and Peter Pettigrew talking about his failures at things he was told to do. One dream or vision stood out above all others, surprisingly enough it wasn't through Voldemort's eyes, in fact he wasn't even in the same room. His dream was with the two of the top five people he hated most. He was beginning to have another vision with Snape and Pettigrew.

Peter was the first to arrive in what looked like an underground storage room. He was twitching nervously and glancing around as if expecting a troll to come out of nowhere and attack him. He sat on one of the boxes. The box was small, but on the cover it said in bold words Rings, there was a serpentine creatures head on it, it didn't look like a snake however, but a lizard. A noise was heard making an almost apparating sound, Harry's head looked from Peter to the man who had just appeared. Peter jumped up nervously and saluted.

"Serverus, what are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" Peter asked a surprisingly smug looking Snape.

"If only, if only." Snape said shaking his head. "You need to be more aware, if you will be guarding the boy."

"It's the least I can do. I need to make amends, besides have you heard what the Dark Lord is searching for?"

"Yes, and as we said last time it is time to put our plan in action, hopefully one day both Potter and the mutt will be able to forgive you. After all it was all according to plan, you felt it, right? The flow of power being released."

"Yes, I felt it, I can't believe it actually worked. Long have both our families been aware to watch out for the leader, I honestly can't say I'm surprised. If only Lily and James needn't be sacrificed."

"But they had to be, it was the only way we could set Sirius up. You and I both know he would be the only one to not go insane, after you told me about his animagus form I realized he was the one."

"Harry thinks I betrayed his parents though. What am I going to do?"

"You did betray his parents. Potter will eventually see past your faults."

"I hope so, but-"

"Enough of this, don't be wallowing in the past."

"You're right, of course. What's been going on with the order and Dumbledore?"

"We've stopped a few of Voldemort's raids and the like. I'm not positive, but I believe there is a spy in the order."

"You mean besides you?" Peter chuckled softly.

"Yes. Do you know if Voldemort has any other spies within the order besides me?"

"No. I am almost positive if you have a spy it is not Voldemort's doing. Perhaps for the ministry?"

"The ministry? Perhaps. But, I think it is a spy from a different group."

"You can't possibly mean-"

"I do. I have a feeling that it beginning to awaken."

"So soon? This is not good, hopefully the master will be able to train him."

"Indeed." Snape looked thoughtful for a moment then spoke up. "Potter. He is here. Can't you sense him?"

"What? How? Do you mean to say he has heard this whole conversation?"

"Yes, luckily he won't be able to figure out what it means for awhile yet. Potter as I assume you've been listening in this whole time, you are going to have to trust me and Peter here."

"Will we get an answer?"

"No. Potter listen to me neither of us are your enemies, when the time comes you can trust us, more so than Dumbledore. I know you don't believe us, but in time you will. Tell our master when he comes, that two of the royal guard are at his disposal. It is now time for you to leave." Snape muttered an incantation and with a wave of his hand the connection, whatever it may be was terminated.

Harry Potter awoke thinking about what he had just heard, before deciding to think about it later and trying to get back to sleep. He was awoken not an hour later from the sound of someone coming down the chimney and a colorful stream of curses, suggesting that whoever the person was had just gotten themselves stuck. Drawing his wand Harry crept quietly downstairs. He turned the corner heading into the living room, and sure enough there was someone stuck, two someones. One of them called out, "Hello. Is anyone there? We've seem to have gotten stuck. We are not Death Eaters, so please help us."

"Hold on just a minute, I'll unblock the fireplace. If you are Death Eaters however, you would do better to stay where you are."

"Thank you. Once again we are not Death Eaters, what's with people now days blocking their fireplaces, it isn't good for people like us."

Harry unblocked the fireplace and watched as two men came out covered in soot. A man about thirty or so with a regal bearing demanding respect, his eyes showed the truth of how much power he had, he looked similar to Dumbledore in a way, but his white colored robes and age made it sure that it wasn't. The other man however was very familiar looking to Harry.

"Sirius?" Harry asked in shock.

"Hey pronglet, long time no see." At that Harry promptly feinted.

(break)

A/N: I got this chapter out faster than I expected, hopefully there will be one chapter a week, but if I don't have time it may be longer. If anyone doesn't have suggestions on what the pairings should be I will probably(eventually mind you) do a Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks to all who read this story thanks even more to those who review. I shall be doing responses to reviews at the end of each chapter.

Jwillams: First reviewer, thanks. Don't worry, Voldemort is definitely not going to be easy to kill, in an upcoming chapter you will see him ally himself with someone. (won't say who or what) I plan on doing a sequel once this is finished doing just that. How was this chapter, any surprises?


	3. Eidon

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Never will be for money, please don't sue.

Chapter 2: Eidon

Harry woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. He was in a brightly green and blue colored room with depictions of strange creatures painted on the wall. The paintings almost looked real, and if that wasn't enough it seemed as if the room he was in was three times bigger than his bedroom at privet drive. He began clearing his head and tried to think back of how he ended up where he was. The last thing he could remember was being awoken by a dream where Sirius had come down through the fireplace. 'Oh no. I've been captured by bloody Death Eaters, one of them probably disguised themselves as Sirius and the other one stunned me from behind. He got quickly out of bed, and looked to see if they had taken his wand. His wand was laying nearby on an old mahogany desk. 'Strange. Wouldn't a death eater take my wand from me?' he asked himself.

"Not if they weren't Death Eaters." a jovially voice broke out, sounding strangely familiar. Harry turned around and once again was face to face with his deceased godfather.

"What? But. How? You fell through the veil, you're dead." Harry stuttered gripping his wand tighter.

"Come on Harry, it's me, and I am definitely not dead. I am Sirius, I was freed from the veil because of my innocence." Sirius said with a laugh.

"What? No, this is impossible, why should I believe you? Besides you innocent?"

"Hye, that hurt. If you don't believe me than can a Death eater do this?" Sirius said and transformed into his dog animagus. He then changed back and chuckled at the expression on his godsons face. Harry embraced his soon startled godfather.

"So how have things been since I've been gone?"

"You know same old, same old, you are officially dead, and have been cleared of charges, fudge finally believing me after Peter was seen by a few wizards in Diagon Ally. You've also been given, if you were still alive 100,000 gallons for recompense."

"Well wasn't that kind of them. Now that I'm dead they declare my innocence and give me 100,000 gallons, which they believe I will never be able to receive. That is just like them." Sirius growled. "Is fudge still in office?"

"According to Ron he is. But enough of that. Where the hell am I?"

"I believe I can make my entrance now can I not?" The other man Harry had seen arrive with Sirius stepped into the room. "Harry my name is Eidon, I was the reason Sirius was freed from the veil and vice versa. The place you are at is my manor totally hidden, no one can see or get in, muggles and other wizards have been trying for years."

"That's nice and all, but why am I hear?"

"You are here because we are to train you." Edion replied with a hint of a smile beginning to appear.

"Train me? Why would you want to train me? What do you mean by we? Sirius too?" Harry asked growing irritated, but happy as well that Sirius may be staying with him.

"Yes, Sirius too. He was transferred quite a bit of my powers when the veil broke. We are training you for a few reasons, one so you can defeat Voldemort." Seeing Harry's look he added. "yes, we both know of the prophecy, and as to why, you are my heir."

"I'm your heir, but how is that possible?"

"Well I married to a witch named Lucinde Evaz, since I never used a last name we kept the name Evaz. Over time that name evolved and turned to Evans. I never did have a pure heir though, that is until you were born, different Evans through generations had married many famous wizards and witches, eventually one of them married an heir to both Godric Gryffindor and not known to their family, because it was greatly hidden, but Merlin as well. The final thing needed for my heir was the blood of Gryffindor's rival Salazar Slytherin, you were transferred that from Voldemort. Those ancestries determine how you are able to do many things, of course talking to snakes you received from Voldemort, you are able to wield the blade of Gryffindor because of Godric's blood, you can talk to most reptilian, bird-like, and felines because of the power you inherited from Merlin, then of course comes mine which you will be learning your summer hear."

"I'm the heir to you, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Merlin?"

"That's what he said Prongslet." Sirius said jovially.

"Why do these things happen to me, not only am I related to many famous people, am the-boy-who-lived, and am the only one who can kill Voldemort, but I get these things laid on me now as well."

"Yes, good fortune isn't it." Eidon said smirking.

"My bloody vision wasn't even this strange."

"Vision? You had a vision about Voldemort?" Sirius asked sounding concerned.

"No. It wasn't Voldemort." Harry said quietly.

"From what Sirius here tells me, these visions of yours are most often real, and when in the vicinity of Voldemort. Correct?" Harry nodded his head so Eidon continued. "If this was a vision who was in it, instead of Voldemort?"

"Snape and Pettigrew." Harry whispered barely audibly.

"WHAT! Why the hell would you be having visions about them?" Sirius practically screamed.

"I don't know. But this is what the dream was about." Harry then described and told the two everything he had heard from the dream. Sirius was shocked and began muttering about how he would kill the two of them the next time he saw either of them. Eidon looked thoughtful before asking a question.

"What was it they said for you to tell their master?"

"They said something. Something about two of the Royal Guard were at his disposal." Harry supplied quietly.

"So the Guardians still survive? This is strange, I would have thought they would have stopped by now."

"Guardians? You mean the royal guard?"

"Yes, I once had twelve faithful friends and allies, they protected me with their life, not long before I created the veil, I sent them on a mission, it was merely a distraction, to keep them from trying to save me. I'm surprised that they passed down their traditions to their offspring. The name was originally Keepers, that was when we knew not of each other, eventually it evolved into guardians, apparently they changed it though to Royal Guard. Not a bad name. Each Guardian is special, gifted with special powers, they only come into the power when a heir is born who is pure. It seems as if this Snape and Pettigrew are Guardians, it also seems as if they are the ones responsible for this, they must feel it, don't worry you can trust them." Eidon said not really thinking what he was saying.

"Feel what?"

"Feel the core awakening."

"Who or what is the Core?"

"The core of evil. It inhabits the hearts of many, eventually when greed, corruption, and power become to great for men, they become corrupted gifted with the power of the core, they obey one ruler, they seek more than his needs though, many people can't even be recognized when the core evolves them, some don't even change until the truth about them is out, they try to remain inconspicuous and do their daily doings, it doesn't always work out that way. This is not the time or the place to talk about it, speaking of it in fear gives it power, when your training is complete I will tell you about the core, but until then you must wait." Eidon said passively. Before swiftly leaving the room, leaving Sirius and Harry alone to talk.

"Has he already explained everything to you?"

"Yes HE has. Don't try getting information from your godfather, he won't say anything." Eidon's voice was heard, and Harry flushed while Sirius laughed at his godson's embarrassment.

"Sorry, Harry under strict orders, to keep my mouth closed."

"That stinks."

"I'm sure it does. Oh, you should read the Daily Prophet tomorrow, I believe it will be entertaining." Sirius said with a grin. "Oh, I almost forgot, you start training tomorrow at 0400 hours. Your stuff is scattered around this room somewhere, in one of the paintings I believe, the training schedule is there as well. Just say Hyrentongue." I'll leave you to get some sleep, because starting tomorrow you won't get hardly any. Well good night?" Sirius left the room shutting the door rather loudly behind him.

Harry sighed and went to start checking the paintings to see which one had his trunk and schedule. He still couldn't believe what was happening, then again he needed all the training he could to defeat Voldemort. His trunk and schedule happened to be in a painting of a rather strange winged dragon like creature. He said the password "Hyrentongue" and his trunk shot out at him the schedule on the front. Harry glanced at it.

5:00-6:00 - Muggle Fighting

6:00-8:00 - Potions

8:00-10:00 - Defense Against the Dark Arts

10:00-11:00 - break/brunch

11:00-12:00 - Animagus training

12:00-1:00 - Dueling

1:00-3:00 - Elemental Training

3:00-5:00 - Ring training

5:00-7:00 - Special Spells

7:00-8:00- Dinner/break

8:00-9:00 - Relic Control

9:00-10:00 - Magi Training

11:00-12:00 Crafting Training

12:00-1:00 - Creature Training

Monday-Saturday

Sunday- day off

Every other Saturday day off

"What the bloody hell? I get four hours of sleep a night?" Harry said out loud.

"Yep, I would suggest getting to sleep, we start in three hours." Eidon said, far too happily.

Harry groaned, and went to bed, not before giving his schedule another run through. "What the heck are some of these?" He would find out tomorrow with that in mind he hastily went to sleep.

(break)

A/N: Hah. It was faster than I thought it was going to be. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter is Voldy and Dumble, please R&R.

Let's see reviews. What? I don't have any? Disappointing. Come on, if anyone is reading this please review. PLEASE. I thank everyone who does review, as well as all those who read this story. Ships will be Harry and Ginny, with side of Hermione and Ron, may be awhile though until that happens.


	4. Lair Meeting

Disclaimer: I won Nothing except for a few of my own created characters and the plot. I don't owe anything so don't sue.

A/N: Hopefully I can get the next chapter out within the next week, I hope this chapter isn't too confusing or lacking, we won't get to Harry again until the chapter after next, sorry. Thank you for all the reviews, I hope you continue reading and reviewing.

Chapter 3: Lair Meeting

A small yet powerful silver hand quickly typed in the numbers to the Lair. The Lair was the name Lord Voldemort had given his secret hideout, then again it isn't really secret as it was in the Riddle House, and quite a few people knew about it. Frequent checks and raids by Aurors and Muggle policemen would normally have made many more alert and cautious, but not Voldemort. Many would think he would have long by now moved out and found a better unknown hideout, but due to the many raids elsewhere, and the Auror visits to the Riddle House becoming less frequent, it was the perfect place. Many a time was when Voldemort would let off a taped cackle of him laughing, causing the whole Auror force to go on alert and start searching, so far they had found four of the spelled items, every now and then another would go off, Voldemort and his followers thought it hilarious that the ministry could be so stupid and afraid. Voldemort would at some times peer at the Aurors through paintings on the wall, his eyes giving most a fright, he would watch in amusement then as when the Auror looked back nothing would be there, it was also hilarious when an Auror would try to tear the picture down seeing a hidden chamber, and only come to a wall. In a certain part of the house there was a dusty old piano by playing certain keys, one could go farther below ground, due to a muggle installed elevator. Once on the first basement floor there would be another whole house of oddities and gadgets, as well as stairs leading throughout the uppermost portions of the house, and at the very top would be a puzzle with the face of Salazar Slytherin, by completing the puzzle and then saying "Purebloods Above" another door would open at the back of the room, this being another elevator going to the second basement level. Once in the second basement level a system of electronics and wizarding items to detect people and animagus, as well as any other unwanted persons. Voldemort although despising muggles and muggle-borns knew the value of some of the muggle inventions. Although looking innocent enough at the place right near the security booth a carpet hid a trap door. Upon entering the trap door one would head into the tunnel and come across two pathways, one going left, the other right. The left path would lead one many miles away, until coming upon a mix between a Potions Room and library. There were stairs in the middle of the room and heading up the stairs would take one to a cellar door which opens up onto a graveyard, of course the cellar door is metal and has had electronics fitted with it, so one could enter a code to get in and a different code to get out. The left path reached out much, much further than the right, one could spend hours walking and when reaching the end would have realized that one was slowly going downhill only to reach yet another large door. This door however was Slytherin green with the picture of a large Basilisk on it. Then one would have to enter in another password, it was quite easy it was 666, however there was almost always someone sitting at another security booth beyond the doors and if they didn't recognize one of the people, they would be shocked and then carted off to the prison, which was on the fourth floor of the basement. Some may call the dark lord ingenious, others paranoid, but he had every right to be, besides not many would live after calling a dark lord paranoid.

The silver hand man stepped back as the door was swung open. The Death Eater meeting was about to start and no one wanted to be late.

"Ah, Peter Pettigrew. The master is hoping you have good news." A man named Avery whispered in his ear menacingly.

"Uh, not yet. The boy has vanished, the Dursleys aren't even at the house anymore, not that they took him with them, but-"

"Enough. I doubt our lord will want to hear your pitiful excuses." Avery growled, the power was beginning to go to his head.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The worm failing, not much of a surprise, but you as well? I thought that by being in your new position you would actually feel the need to do your duty. Is it not you in charge of finding the boy as well as the Dursley's?" Snape came over and sneered at the two, watching with glee as Avery blushed red.

"Uh. About that. Well um." Avery struggled to find words.

"Well, what?" Snape spat in disgust.

"Uh. You see-" Avery began, when he was interrupted by Wormtail a.k.a Peter Pettigrew.

"The dark lord is beginning to speak." Wormtail said feebly. And he was right, Lord Voldemort the most feared wizard of the age, was standing up silencing his followers, those who didn't shut up right away received a painful crucio.

Voldemort looked around his Lair his snake-silted eyes moving here and there, his Death Eaters were mainly loyal, though a few he knew were questionable. As much as he hated muggle items and ideals, he had to admit they had their uses. He saw his trusted servant Wormtail quiet Snape and Avery, as soon as he stood up. He cleared his mind and began to speak.

"My loyal Death Eaters. I want to welcome you once more to my humble abode. This is a great undertaking in the history of this world. Many of you are probably wondering why there are so many elaborate traps, tricks, puzzles, and the like, as well as the many muggle electronics." Voldemort stopped to see if any of his Death Eaters were foolish enough to question him, luckily they knew to stay quiet, Voldemort realizing his fun wasn't coming continued. "There is indeed a reason, I trust that for many of you incompetent fools, that you had difficulty getting here. Just imagine how hard it would be for an Auror to get in here, or an escaped prisoner to escape. It is almost impossible. But that is not the only reason for this new development." A bunch of whispering was heard throughout.

Peter and Snape looked at each other knowingly, Avery though completely clueless murmured out loud catching the attention of Voldemort.

"Yes, Avery. What is it?" Voldemort asked politely his hand itching for his wand, just waiting to use an unforgivable.

"It's nothing my lord." Avery looked thoughtful for a moment, before realizing that he had a better chance of not having Voldemort use a torture spell on him if he told what he was really thinking. "It's just that, aren't we against muggles? Isn't that one of your plans? To eradicate the existence of muggles, mud bloods, and squibs?"

"Originally, that was what I was planning, but I have discovered something far better. In my research before my untimely disappearance." Voldemort glared at many of the older Death Eaters present. "I came across a man, this mans name was Morag. He was in fact what I guess you could say a mentor to me, closest thing I had to a father. He was no ordinary man either, he was not a wizard, at least in the context we use the word 'wizard' as, but he was more of a sorcerer of necromancy, possibly not even necromancy, but a totally brand new form of dark magic. He was in disguise of a muggle, which is one reason we have muggle technology here, he taught me that even things we hate can be used for our greater good. Just as he was a muggle, he knew that if he were to disguise himself as a wizard, someone may actually discover who he was. I still do not know who he was, I do know that he is at least ten times more powerful than I could ever be, even at the height of my powers. Some of you may realize where I am heading with this."

"I think I see somewhat my lord. But where does this have to do with not eradicating the impure?" Avery spoke up once more."

"Patience, I will get to that in time. Back to the story, my mentor told me that every living sentient being has a deep spout of power deep within their hearts that with certain requirements can be freed. Of course wizards and witches would be the strongest of them, the purebloods even stronger. My mentor had begun to teach me how to access this power, but he disappeared one day and I never saw him again, my training was never complete. Why he disappeared I cannot say, but I couldn't wait around for him, word had reached me, about two of my greatest enemies giving birth to a baby boy, the prophecy also reached me. I began the hunt for the Potters mercilessly, and many of you know what happened after that. The point is if this untapped power within each soul is released, we would be in charge of them all, not just wizards and witches, but of even more powerful muggles, they would be totally obedient to me, and the goal of immortality ever so closer."

"So this is all about immortality?" A Death Eater, a new recruit whose name was Dimos Ecant.

"Yes. This is all about immortality, I have been searching for it for years, I may already be half immortal. But in a way this is not about my or even our immortality, this is about power. Many of you know my take on power, but I have finally realized something, once I am immortal, I am about three steps away from being a divine being, a God if you will. Here is what I want of you my loyal Death Eaters, find me my mentor. As a muggle he went by the name of Anthony Morg, his real name is Morag, and he will not answer to anything else, his name may have been changed though, I want you to start looking at the place he was last seen, the one who finds him shall be greatly rewarded once I am a god." Voldemort waited for things to settle down, it was quite amusing how much the Death Eaters acted like children. "That is not however all that I want. As I have looked over the reviews of many of your pathetic reports and it sickens me. Harry Potter just up and vanishes and no one form the wizarding or muggle world has any idea where he has disappeared to. The one to find, no the one to bring me Harry Potter will also be greatly rewarded. Each of you have been assigned different tasks that I want completed, Bellatrix is already on assignment for me, those who are in charge of the group involving her meet at the old hideaway, she will be waiting there. Anyone can search for Morag and Harry Potter but the assignments given should be completed first, unless they are to find one of the two." Voldemort carelessly waved his wand and folders appeared in front of each Death Eater. He went and sat back on his green and purple throne watching as his Death Eaters looked at their assignments.

The four Death Eaters (Avery, Ecant, Pettigrew and Snape) looked at each other, Avery looked loathingly at Snape and Pettigrew. He opened his folder carefully and looked at the contents, he muttered a few choice curse words and headed for the exit, which was blocked due to Voldemort's power, it would be opened once Voldemort thought the meeting was done. The other three opened their folder all at the same time.

"So what did you get?" Dimos asked curiously.

"I have spy duties still." Severus said with a sneer.

"I-I have Harry hunting along with my usual spying in Diagon Alley." Peter murmured, secretly smirking at Severus.

"Great! I can team up with you then, I have Harry hunting too. I mean I'm new and everything, maybe you could show me the ropes?" An exited Dimos spoke rapidly.

"Y-yeah s-sure." Peter responded. They talked for a while longer and just when they along with many of the other Death Eaters were beginning to leave Voldemort stood back up.

"I want to wish many of you good luck at your duties. I know you will not disappoint." Voldemort's eyes moved around the room making certain that his threat had been noted. "Farewell, and happy hunting. Until our next meeting, may you hope it responds with good news." Voldemort gave a wave of his wand and the door was unlocked and Avery was the first one out the door, many others following in his footsteps. Voldemort watched in cruel satisfaction as they left, going to do the jobs he assigned to them, not all of them very pleasant. It would not be long now, soon he would make his war, the second war, in the end there being only his victor, and he would become a God and would rule the entire planet, possibly even the whole universe, the best thing about it being he would never die. 'Yes this is the good life. I only have to kill that blasted Potter boy.' Unknown to Voldemort, or his Death Eaters, two new players were about to enter the wizarding world. Their names were Korg and Zet.

A/N: I know I said Voldemort and Dumbledore, but I've been sick lately with a really bad case of the flu and could only right Voldemort's half. Next chapter should include Dumbledore, the ministry, and whoever Korg and Zet are. I want to thank you all once again for the reviews, I was really surprised I got that many, I'll try not to disappoint. Thanks again for the reviews, and I'll try to update faster, please review. Now to the responses. I might decide to change and put them at the top next time.

Tanydwr:

It's okay to be exited, I personally think that is the best pairing for Harry, it just doesn't fit with any other character. As to the questions about sleep and food, the sleep answer will come a bit later, and with the food he can eat at pretty much anytime, and part of the muggle training includes breakfast, which you'll see once we get back to Harry in say the chapter after next. That info is very interesting too, I might have to use that somewhere in one of the stories I'm working on, it sounds like it would be good for one of my supposed villains in another story, so thanks.

R-Krulle:

Thanks. I'll do my best.

Silver Warrior:

Thanks for the compliments. Harry will be learning about a few of his Slytherin gifts later on.

The Best witch of all:

Peter and Snape are good, Harry doesn't know though and it will take even longer for him to trust them, and Peter's betrayal was meant to happen, it was all an elaborate scheme to release Eidon, you'll find out more when Peter and Harry chat sometime in the future, can't really say more. Sorry. Thanks for reviewing.

grim( )

Thanks, and yes it will be Harry/Ginny.

Jwillams:

Glad you think so. I'm going to try to make this different from some of the other stories out there, some expected some unexpected twists, thanks for giving me an A-. I hope you continue to read and review, hopefully I keep up to your expectations.

Thanks to all my reviewers I hope you continue to both read and review.


	5. Order Meeting

Disclaimer: If I could I would, but since I can't I won't and don't own, so don't sue.

A/N: Not sure how long it's been since I last posted, some issues with fanfic (or my computer) so sorry for taking so long. Next chapter we return to Harry. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, chapter might come out a little sooner. Well onto the story.

Chapter 4: Order Meeting

At the headquarters of the order of the phoenix, the residents were in turmoil. Mundungus Fletcher who had been on watch once again for the-boy-who-lived, had just returned from his watch, and his appearance was anything, but just. He had earned a scolding from Molly as soon as he had entered the house, it was his normal appearance, but if one could look thorough enough they would have seen the panic and fear that radiated from his eyes. The minute he had said to contact Dumbledore worry was evident in the air around number 12 grimmauld place. After contacting Dumbledore, Dumbledore himself had gone to check the wards and the building, it seemed as if he had discovered someone using floo powder and also the imprint of a body on the grayish carpeting. He had at that very moment gathered that someone must have taken the boy. He had called an emergency order meeting, unfortunately it would have to be postponed for a few days, Severus would not be able to join them and he was one of the ones he needed there. The younger Weasleys had found out that something had sent the order in a panic and they began searching for clues at what it might be. Hermione came and joined the Weasley children two days later, the meeting was to start later that night.

"Bloody hell." A red-haired boy with quite a few freckles like his siblings and also the youngest of the male Weasley's said.

"Ron! It would do you good not to swear. We need to keep searching." Hermione scolded lightly. "Any word from Harry on what he thinks it might be?"

"I haven't received a letter from him for about five days now. Besides I can swear if I please. You are not my mother." Ron said angrily.

"I'm sure he has a good reason." The youngest Weasley and only female child spoke up, it was in an almost whisper though.

"It bloody well better be." Ron hissed angrily.

"I got the twins to look into matters for us, as we suspected and amazingly enough, the daily prophet wasn't wrong. They confirmed that Harry is indeed missing." Hermione said with her usual charisma.

"Yes, but why wouldn't he write to us? As far as we know he hasn't been captured by the dark lord." Ginny said.

"How do we know that?" Asked a very confused Ron. He was not the brightest person in the world and his mind couldn't quite grasp the most likely concepts.

"Honestly. What has the dark lord been trying to do ever since Harry was born?" Hermione said in a bossy voice that only seemed to make Ron angry.

"Er. Kill him?" His answer came out more of a question form and Ginny snorted beside him.

"Exactly, anything coming together yet?" Hermione asked a now very thoughtful looking Ron. Ron was trying hard as he could to figure out, then it hit him.

"Er. We would know?"

"Yes. That's it, if V-V-Voldemort had Harry then he would be flaunting his dead body in public for all to see. But seeing as he isn't, we can only assume that he was kidnapped by someone else." Hermione said excitedly.

"Fred and George should be hear soon, order meeting and all, maybe when it's done they can tell us what's going on." Ginny said sounding tired and exhausted. Two large CRACK sounds were heard from the kitchen, followed by screaming, and finally running feet. They watched as Fred came up the stairs followed shortly by George.

"Would it be okay-" Fred started.

"If we stayed here." George finished.

"Sure." Ron and Hermione said, while Ginny watched the both of them curiously.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked her two brothers.

"I did absolutely nothing. It was all Forges fault."

"I am almost positive that is was Gred's fault."

"It doesn't matter whose fault it was! Tell us what happened." Ginny almost yelled.

"Well it started out like this." Fred began.

"We apparated into the kitchen where who we see?" George said.

"But our dear friend Mr. Fletcher. Of course he did not know that we had not told mum yet, about our business transactions."

"So when out of the blue he comes along and gives us our potions ingredients, and not all of it was very legal we might add."

"Mum got in a right fit and while yelling at Dung we took the time to hide up here, won't do much good when we go to the order meeting tonight though."

"What do you mean by 'not all of it was very legal'? Hermione whispered in a dangerously low voice.

"Did we say that?" George asked his brother.

"No of course not. You must have misheard Herms." Fred said before quickly trying to change the subject. "So what have you been up to? Heard any news from Harry yet?"

"No." Ron said bitterly.

"Tough luck. We'll find out more tonight at the Order." Fred said in response.

"Not that we'll be able to tell you anything we find out though." added George.

"A lot of help you are." Ginny said angrily.

"Your Welcome." Both Fred and George said as one.

"The meeting is about to start see you later." George said winking to his brother.

"Yeah, see you after the meeting." George and Fred walked away, not before Fred ran into the wall and had something fall out of his pockets.

Curious the threesome went over to the dropped item only to see a note and three sets of ears.

_To Whom It May Concern_

_The item you have found yourself in possession is out new and improved product, which now is just needed in your ear and you can hear pretty much anything if you are close enough, or within a quarter of a mile radius, be careful though because you may hear things other than what you wanted, set them against a wall and start listening. We hope that these products are useful to any who may need them, and we remind you never put this paper over a roaring fire as so we do not get caught. Also remember to take out after use and put somewhere safe._

_Sincerely, _

_Forge and Gred_

The threesome looked at each other again, smirked, and went to listen in on an order meeting, but, not before burning the paper in front of them in the fireplace.

Albus Dumbledore, head of the order of the phoenix was in a panic. The one person who could bring down the dark lord had vanished, Harry Potter was in trouble. No one had heard anything, he seemed to have just vanished off the whole of the earth. There was another reason he was worried though, and it had to do with the disappearance. At the end of the previous school year he told Harry something he shouldn't or should've, and now the trust was gone. Albus feared that Harry had vanished and not because of a struggle, but because he was going independent. That he had asked someone, a friend, or possibly even an enemy to set-up the kidnapping, he had to be extremely careful now, the same thing that had happened to Tom Riddle was happening again in Harry Potter. This order meeting was to qualm the fears of certain members of the order, as well as put everyone on alert to watch the activities of the Death Eaters and suspicious persons. He glanced around at the assembled, most of them had fought in the first war, a few were new recruits, those being the younger Weasleys, a few aurors and various members of the collapsing ministry, for the muggle populace the Grangers, and two of the newest recruits Korg and Zet. Korg and Zet were very unique set of persons, one could say that Korg was very stupid, yet powerful, where Zet was cunning and weak, they balanced each other out. Korg was tall, a little taller the Arthur Weasley, he seemed to work out a lot and was very able on a battlefield. Zet on the other hand was short, a little bit taller than the charms professor, he seemed to appear a bit weak, but one look in his eyes and you could tell the hidden power, he also seemed to have picked up a twinkle in his eyes when he was planning something, similar to Albus himself. They both seemed to have dark almost green skin and one would most likely take them for Death Eaters not members of the Order of the Phoenix. They had proven their worth and trust however, and since Dumbledore trusted them the other members did as well. This meeting would be the first official meeting that they would attend, they had met most of the other order members already and were staying at Grimmauld place. Albus looked across and saw that his Potions master who was seated next to Korg was throwing venomous glares at the bigger man, the latter of which was oblivious. Albus cleared his throat and proceeded to stand up just in time too, it seemed that Severus was looking murderous, most of the members quieted down immediately, the Weasley twins were the two who needed to be told to shut up.

"First off, I would like to make known that what the Daily Prophet has been saying is, for once, true. Harry Potter has indeed gone missing, but the Daily Prophet is wrong that Voldemort"-quite a few flinches- "has captured him, Severus has just had a meeting, would you care to tell us what's going on Severus?"

"Very well." Snape began in his usual sneer. "The Dark Lord is surprisingly not as obsessed about finding Potter as he once was." he was about to continue, but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"What do you mean? He has been hunting the boy since before he could walk and talk, and he is giving up. What is he planning? The Tom I knew never stopped in middle of a job, and he never quit. So what's his game? Severus?"

"I was just getting to that Albus." Snape sneered at him before continuing. "Before you interrupted me I was about to tell you what his new interest is. This is a rather strange request for the Dark Lord, many of us did not think he would stoop so low."

"Get on with it already!" one of the members yelled, fortunately for him Snape didn't see who it was.

"You all know the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters take on muggles and muggleborns, well he isn't interested in that anymore. Or not as before, he isn't trying to eradicate them anymore, it seems he is going to try to make them a form of witch and wizard, or something even more different. He told us that the means to do this would need for him to find his father figure or mentor."

"What?" hissed Minerva.

"Yes. If we think Voldemort is bad, what do you think would happen if his mentor, the one who taught him all he knows were to join forces with him. Voldemort admitted to us that he isn't as powerful as we thought, and even at the height of his powers he wasn't even one tenth as powerful as his master. His master goes by the name of Morag, but his alias is Anthony Morg a common day muggle"

"Severus are you sure?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"What are his goals? What does he hope to accomplish from all this?" Alastor Moody retired auror asked. He knew that there was always an motive for crazies like Voldemort.

"His goal is no longer immortality." Snape said and waited while everyone was caught in his attention. "No his goal is no longer immortality, his goal is to become a divine being, a God."

A stunned silence overcame the room, and if one listened carefully enough they could hear three loud gasps coming from on the other side of the wall.

All at once everyone in the room started talking and it was almost impossible to hear the person who sat right next to you. The only people who were not talking, or more precise shouting were Professor Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and the two new comers Korg and Zet. After Albus thought that the members had got everything out of their system he began to speak.

"As devastating as this new event is, we still have a few other things to discuss."

"What are we going to do about Harry?" Remus asked, not the least bit fazed by the new events, he was just worried for the son of Lily and James.

"Ah, yes. I'm afraid that there is not much we can do, we can search for him, but if he is not found within a week I would say to follow through with the other matters you have to attend."

"So we should just leave him? He is only a young boy, he could be in danger." A frantic Molly Weasley started, and would probably have continued for quite a while if Remus didn't interrupt her.

"So we are to just forget Harry? I'm sorry, but I cannot do that."

"By no means, should we forget nor give up. As far as we know he isn't in danger and wherever he is, is probably much safer, if we can't find it, I doubt Voldemort's death eaters can. We must stop Voldemort's plans at all cost, I do hope we find Harry, but it may take time, but he can't do magic and to finish his schooling he will have to come back to Hogwarts. If we cannot find him, then hopefully we can question him at Hogwarts, if he doesn't show, we begin the search again. I hope that is okay with everyone." Albus tried to calm the order, and put a few hearts at ease. A few murmurs of acceptance were heard, but not by everyone.

"In the late our main spy at the ministry has informed us that Cornelius has been getting large donations from anonymous persons. He has told the world of Voldemort's return, but that is all, he hasn't done anything to try to fight him. Our informant believes that he is being paid off by Voldemort, or one of his Death Eaters. Then again our informant could be wrong and he really is telling the truth and is just a clueless man who wants power. Since Voldemort has been quiet lately he hasn't done anything, if he gets active again, we need to watch the minister's actions." Albus said switching news much to the relief of Molly and Remus.

"I also want everyone here to be aware that there may be a possible spy in the order." Dumbledore said this with a voice full of sorrow. Many members turned to look at Snape and he sneered right back at them causing them to turn away. "As much as I'm sure some of you believe and were hoping that it was Severus it is not. That I know for a fact, it is someone else, so be careful of what is being said, around certain individuals, the people you don't see here are under suspicion, so be careful."

"Before this meeting closes there are two more things I would like to discuss. First and foremost is I want to introduce the two newest members of the order, for those of you who don't know them, please welcome Korg Grath, and Zet Resh." The two in question stood up and the other order members clapped, they sat back down and luckily missed the look of loathing that Snape was giving them. "Now that that's done, one final note. It seems that word has gotten out about an incident that has occurred at the ministry. This will probably be in the prophet some time soon. The DOM was recently broken into and someone has destroyed the veil. Many of you may remember Sirius Black who fell through the veil only a short time ago, may he rest in peace. The veil was once a supposed execution device that the older witches and wizards used, many have tried to destroy it, but to no avail. I myself even tried to destroy it and free the soles trapped within, but I failed as well. Whoever destroyed the veil must be extremely powerful, so my guess is what is either Voldemort or some other powerful and possibly dark witch or wizard. That concludes this Order meeting." Albus said finalizing the end of the meeting. He had learned a few unsavory things tonight, he just hoped that wherever Harry was, that he was safe, he would have to try to earn his trust back over the school year. Albus listened in amusement as feet began scrambling upstairs, he knew that they had heard the entirety of the meeting, but they had a right to know. It was actually he who had suggested to Fred and George what to do. Hopefully they could get this information to him, or at the very least tell him when he came back, he would have had them in the order, but he still had a slight fear of Molly. He chuckled softly and with a loud CRACK was gone from Grimmauld place heading back to Hogwarts.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed please review.


	6. First Day Training pt 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but plot, and will never try to get money off of this, it is only for fun.

Chapter 5: First Day Training pt 1

Harry awoke to a loud and extremely obnoxious yelling in his ears. He tried to ignore it and rolled over on his other side, trying to get back to sleep. He had no problem with loud noises, living with the Dursleys he had learned to drown out his uncle and aunt's yelling. The noise continued however, and it took him a few minutes to realize who exactly it was yelling. When he did he sat up straight in bed right away.

"Sirius."

"Wow. That took a while, who knew you could sleep through such a racket?" Sirius said in awe.

"Well. Living with the Dursleys you learn to deal with loud noises." Harry said sheepishly.

Sirius just laughed. "I bet, those no good scum of muggles." He looked quite menacing, but it quickly faded and he became jolly again. "You ready to begin your day of training?"

"I guess." Harry grumbled, not looking forward to his long strenuous training in the least.

"You guess? You've been sleeping for three weeks and all you have to say is you guess?"

"What?" Harry asked, not believing he could have slept for three weeks.

"Oh yeah, right. Eidon put a spell on you and you've been asleep for three weeks here, he wanted you rested and ready. Apparently you haven't been sleeping to well, he realized you had been having nightmares lately and wanted you to be able to catch up on the sleep that you lost. You slept okay right?" Sirius asked Harry like a concerned godfather would.

"Yeah. I slept for three weeks! Did he really have to make it that long? I go back to Hogwarts in only a little bit." Harry asked confused. At that moment Eidon came in and after hearing the whole thing decided to put Harry's worries at rest.

"Yes, you slept for three weeks here. However in the actual world only three days have passed. It is a charm that the guardians and myself created, it was to make sure we had time enough to train and learn all we needed to know to defeat the darkness. I am much older than I look, I ended up casting a spell on myself so I would look like I was supposed to, in actuality I'm roughly six hundred years old, and will most likely not die for quite a long time yet.

"How?" Harry asked becoming even more confused than he already was.

"Easy enough. My relations and kin seemed to have lived around a thousand years old, but alas most of them were murdered and the rest accidents befell them. It is due to the power we receive as well as our blood. In all actuality, we are the last remnants of pure ancients. You'll learn more about that later, for now I think it is time to begin the training."

"If I have to." Harry said groaning, his first thing was muggle fighting, not the first thing he wanted to do.

"Yes you do." Both Eidon and Sirius said at the same time causing Harry to groan again.

"We will be following the actual time in the real world, the classes will be longer however as our time is different, you will get a twenty minute break after every class and then at breakfast, lunch, and dinner you will be able to sleep as the time runs differently here, you should be able to make up the sleep you would normally lose. You also will not need to rest here as you've slept for three weeks here, we were hoping we wouldn't need to have you sleep again for a week until at least Sunday. We will also not tell you the time the lessons end here as this will no doubt cause you to become distracted. We will dismiss you and get you when a lesson begins. You begin with Sirius for the first six, and then I will teach you the last six. You got everything?" Eidon asked Harry and received a nod, so he took that as being able to continue, he directed Sirius. "Good, Sirius take him to the room of requirement to begin training."

"What? There's a room of requirement here too?" Harry asked the more knowledgeable man, as he really doubted his godfather would know.

"What do you mean too?" Eidon asked his interest getting spiked.

"Well, there's one at Hogwarts."

"Really? Who knew? Apparently one of my ancestors took it upon himself to create another one, it was probably one of the ones who married a Gryffindor. That's good news. If Hogwarts is ever attacked, the safest room to be in is the room of requirement. Enough talking, go with Sirius." Eidon finished and went out his room and headed what Harry assumed was downstairs, but for all he knew it could have been up.

"Okay Harry follow me" Sirius beckoned. Harry followed behind a bit slowly, taking in the sights, the only part of the house (or better term would probably have been castle) he had seen was his room, so he was looking forward to seeing more. The hallway he entered was colored with pictures of the strangest creatures he had ever seen, a few resembled the creatures on his wall, but most were completely different species. Two of the pictures caught his interest. The first although not nearly as magnificent as the creatures in his room, held a uniqueness of its own. It was a green and red lizard, it seemed to stare back at him. The picture was one of rage and calm, its yellow-red eyes glared back at him and he watched as fire shot out of the creatures back, it then began to scurry around and another creature of the same type only instead of red-green pure green came out, both of the reptilian creatures seemed to stare at him. Harry looked away and came face-to-face with another lifelike picture of what looked like a giant blue, yellow, and purple colored snake and a blue-white almost phoenix-like bird. There were many more creatures of all shapes and sizes, colors and species. He almost asked Sirius about them, but thought about it and decided to ask Eidon later. He and Sirius finally got to a door. Sirius said something which he could not hear and the door opened. At first glance it appeared to be a broom closet with a bunch of cleaning supplies. Harry watched as Sirius thought about something and then the room seemed to grow and expand until it was literally the size of the lake at Hogwarts. Reason might have been because it was Hogwarts.

"I thought we could start off with something familiar." Sirius said with a smirk. "Will this be okay?"

"How did you-."

"This is a room of requirement, if I wanted I could change it into Voldemort's present headquarters, death eaters and him included. It wouldn't be real of course and if you die in hear it is only about a weeks worth of healing in real life. In this room you are pretty much invincible. The room of requirement at Hogwarts may be able to do this as well. Check it out next time you return to Hogwarts."

"What are we doing? Is it just going to be like fist fighting?"

"Heavens no! We are going to be doing all the majors, martial arts, boxing, fencing, pretty much every type of hand-to-hand combat and sword technique you can think of. We'll start off today though by just exercising, you need to be fit and in shape before we begin the hard stuff." So it was that Sirius made Harry run around the lake too many times for Harry's liking, he was made to due a hundred push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, knee curls, and plenty else, Sirius said that he would do more as he got fit, he would start martial arts within the week. It seemed like forever to Harry, but eventually Sirius said the lesson was over and to head downstairs to breakfast. After breakfast which he enjoyed thoroughly, made by Eidon, the best pancakes he had ever had, he ended up following Sirius to the Potions room. The Potions room was on the third floor down. It seemed to be a dungeon similar to that of the Hogwarts one only much bigger and definitely not as gloomy. It was filled with a shelf of cauldrons, in the back was a huge storage room for just about any ingredient needed, it also looked like there was a small muggle science lab in the left-hand corner. Sirius began a speech very similar to Snape's beginning of the year droll, the first potion Harry was to make was an animagus potion. He said that he would need it for later on during animagus lessons. Harry surprisingly had a good time making the potion and talking with Sirius, before long it was time for a small break. Sirius for all his worth and fame wasn't that good of a teacher in the potions class, although he was highly skilled at potion brewing didn't seem to have in him the makings of a true teacher. When Harry politely told him this he responded with,

"Of course not. I'm a prankster and adventurer through and through, none of the marauders were ever going to be professors. Except for Moony that is, how he got suckered in I'll never know. Your break is almost over we have defense next." Sirius told him. The defense room was back up near the room of requirement. It was quite strange, first of course was the fact that Sirius wanted to practice the dark arts, this caught Harry by surprise.

"Okay Harry for your first defense lesson, I figured it should be the easiest and most needed first. Today you are going to learn to throw off the imperius curse as well as cast it." Sirius said trying not to laugh at Harry whose jaw had dropped.

"What? It thought that was an unforgivable spell. I could get thrown into Azkaban. Besides it is a dark arts, only dark wizards use them."

"No, no. First off this is defense against the dark arts, but to learn the defense against the dark arts we shall also have to learn the dark arts, besides they aren't really dark if you use it for the right reason. I mean does it make you a dark wizard if you cast the imperius curse on someone to stop them from hurting others or themselves. What about a killing curse? If you use it to protect innocents against Death Eaters, and we know that it can be thrown off is it really so dark. Even the cructacious curse can be used for good. The dark arts are called that because they are often used by dark wizards, but they are not really dark, only the way they are used determines if they are truly dark. Let's practice, by the end of today you should be able to throw off and cast the imperius almost perfectly, now let's get started." by the time they were finished he had managed to throw off the imperius and cast it like a pro. Sirius could tell he was still quite worried about using dark arts, but he still tried to learn it with a passion. Eventually it was over and he and Sirius went down for brunch. He was surprised to see Eidon at the table eating as well.

"How has it gone so far?" Eidon asked Harry.

"Not too bad, I actually did okay in potions, not that I could ever do good with Snape hovering by me. I swear he has series issues, can't even get past a childhood grudge." Harry said

"That's Snivellus for you." Sirius said with a mild laugh.

"Yeah. What class do I have next by the way?" Harry asked Sirius.

"None. We can't do the animagus training until your potion sits long enough, it may be a while yet, use the free time to sleep some, one of us will wake you when it's time for your next class." Sirius said to a happy looking Harry.

"Okay, thanks. I'll head up now, see you in a bit. Maybe I can write a letter to my friends." Harry said and got up to go to his room.

"NO!" Eidon said as Harry was beginning to leave. "Under no circumstances are you to let anyone know where we are, nor contact the outside world, we cannot risk your safety. You will see them again. And as for your OWLS I will send someone to get them as well as your supplies, although you can probably find more useful things hear. I know you want to finish study at Hogwarts, but you may not want to, you probably won't even have to go after this training. So do not send any letters, besides, you don't even have an owl." Eidon replied chuckling.

"You mean I don't actually need to go back to Hogwarts?"

"No you do not. I have a feeling though that you will want to. Besides the importance of secrecy is the greatest necessity. If you do want to go back it will probably be a few weeks into the start, I am sorry, but as I've heard from Sirius you will once again miss the sorting. Hope you don't mind too much." Eidon said jovially.

"Nope. Don't mind at all, the previous times I was there have been nothing, but disaster. First year it was Voldemort on the back of the death eaters head, fourth year was the bloody tri tournament, and fifth year was Umbridge, I can honestly say I don't mind one bit."

"Good. Good. Now go on you need some rest before we start the next training." Sirius said and ushered Harry upstairs. Harry didn't know how long it was, but it came all to soon, he was awoken by a pail of water in his face. While Harry went to change growling menacingly Sirius laughed at his godsons discomfort.

"If you're going to wake me up that way all the time, maybe it would be better if I don't sleep." Harry said angrily.

"Sorry. Won't happen _that way_ again." Sirius said and Harry glowered at him catching the added words. "Come on let's test your dueling skills, it is only two rooms away from the room of requirement, and don't mind the smell you get used to it." Sirius added with a slight chuckle. The room was huge and that was an understatement, it was easily twice the size of the Hogwarts grounds, he was beginning to realize just how big this 'house' was. The room contained a jungle, a beach, a city, a normal classroom, a desert, a forest, and a mountainous possibly volcanic region. Harry stared at it in wonder.

"Yes, it is quite magnificent isn't it? For the dueling it will take place in hear and with just a flick of a switch we can call on a few other places and replace the ones here. You never know where a duel will commence and it is better to be prepared for anything. We'll start off with the city first." Sirius explained and then flicked his wand and said a few words that Harry believed to be gibberish and a bunch of muggles appeared. "We will test your dueling skills to keep yourself from getting injured and the other innocent bystanders, there will be six death eaters and myself trying to hunt you down, every now and then a death eater may try to hurt a muggle, try to save them without getting yourself killed. Good luck." Sirius said and placed on his death eater's mask and disappeared, leaving Harry alone in the depiction and almost real surroundings of a city. Harry managed to capture two death eaters before his wand was taken from him by another. The death eater continued to fire spells at him, he dodged a _stupefy_ and tried to kick out at the death eater, it blocked with surprising agility and threw a body binding spell at him, and he went down. He watched as the death eater walked over to him.

"End simulation." The death eaters and muggles vanished, all except for the one in front of him. "You need to be more aware. You ended up hitting six muggles and only three death eaters, then you got your wand stolen by me. I like how you didn't give up and tried to use muggle techniques to try to get the wand back, unfortunately I knew the techniques you were using and the countermoves to them."

"Sirius, what should I do then, should I head to Olivanders and get a new wand?" Harry asked the now undisguised Sirius.

"That may not be such a bad idea. I'll talk to Eidon about it later."

"Wait a moment, how did you use those spells? I didn't see a wand on you?" Harry asked.

"Harry I used wandless magic. You probably have the ability as well, I'll help you master it while you're in this lesson. Now you ready to try it again?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Sure." Harry said with a shrug. So they did it again, and again. Harry managed to get Sirius once only to fall to a non-real death eater who cast the killing curse, thus ending the simulation. He did manage to send a stupefy though wandlessly back at the death eater before he fell. They continued and he had to admit it was pretty fun, the time came when the lesson was over though and Sirius began leading him outside. The outside grounds were possibly more extravagant than the grounds at Hogwarts. It was huge, there was a even a place to play quidittch if he wanted. The grounds were filled with all sorts of different greenhouses. Harry found out that each green house housed different plants and animals, a forest in the back of the grounds reminded him of the Forbidden Forest, but this seemed to be a little lighter.

"Okay Harry, the reason we are out here is because we need to discover what elemental you have, you may have two so let's find out. You'll be doing a bunch of different tests to determine what elemental you have power of, that will probably be tomorrow though." Sirius said sounding a bit too exited for Harry's liking.

"Do you have one?" Harry asked his godfather, who nodded.

"My elemental is actually the same as what I believe one of yours is. It's fire, but I do have a small hold of lightning and wind as well."

"How many do you think I have, and what ones?"

"My guess is fire, after all you have inherited Lily's fiery temper. You also probably have slight ability of power of wind, if you have anything else you will be one of the only three people to ever have more than two main elements."

"Why do you think I have power over wind?" Harry asked interest getting spiked.

"Remember the one quidittch game I saw?" he watched as Harry nodded before continuing. "I didn't know it at the time, but it seemed as if you manipulated the wind when you were flying, especially the time when you escaped the dementors, they had a very hard time trying to get you. Part of it had to do with skill, but some of it was the manipulation of the wind around you. Eidon will have to help you if you have any different element."

"What elements does he have?"

"Ice, Water, Earth, and Lightning."

"He has four?"

"No he has five. He still hasn't told me what the fifth one is though. Okay I need you to concentrate on all your hate or all your love. When you have chosen one, try to imagine roaring flames all around you, and if you used hate imagine Voldemort right in front of you, if you used love try to imagine whoever you are in love with. I chose hate, hate of Pettigrew and hate of Voldemort, watch what I can do." Sirius then shut his eyes, and when he reopened them his eyes held a flame in them, Harry could see the flame and watched as Sirius slowly began to summon a red-orange ball in his hands, it took him a moment to realize that it wasn't just a ball, but a fireball, which began growing larger, slowly though Sirius shut his eyes and the ball of flame disappeared and his eyes were no longer red, but the grey they always were.

"How?" Harry sputtered.

"Emotion. Man's greatest strength and weakness, now I want you to try. What did you choose?" Sirius asked amused as his godsons face turned red.

"Love." Harry replied meekly.

"Ah, yes. Who did you choose? Wait never mind, I know who you chose, the Weasleys or was it just one in particular, a certain red-headed female youngest of seven?" Sirius said, trying not to laugh as Harry's face turned even redder. "Okay I want you to concentrate on the love you feel for the Weasleys as a whole, or just one if you like. Imagine the lengths you would go to, to rescue them, if they ever fell into Voldemort's clutches. This is a combination of love and hate, but I believe it will work better for you than just one."

Harry shut his eyes and concentrated on the Weasley family, he remembered back to how Mrs. Weasley was so motherly to him, the first time he could ever remember something like that being so. He looked back and remembered Mr. Weasley and his strange fondness for plugs and muggle objects. He remembered Ron, and the first time he met him upon the train, sharing sweets with him, his now best friend. He remembered Fred and George the looks on their faces when he gave them his winnings from the tri-wizard tournament, the ever lovable pranksters. He remembered Charlie from that night so many years ago where they said goodbye to little Norbert. He remembered Bill who taught him some of the more jolly things of life, like table fighting at the burrow. He remembered Percy, before his bigheadedness where he first met him that first year. Then he remembered Ginny, the girl on the platform at the very beginning, the Ginny of the Chamber who was changed from then on, Ginny who helped him in the DOM, fighting for him, stubborn to not stay at Hogwarts like he told her. Her beautiful bright brown eyes and flaming red hair. Slowly though the images began to fade and Voldemort appeared laughing his red eyes gleamed in the ever shaping darkness. Harry watched as the Weasleys one by one appeared before him, they were killed in front of him, as Harry's Voldemort reached Ron and Ginny, Harry let out a loud yell.

"NO!" Harry's eyes snapped open and were most brilliant fiery red Sirius had ever seen. Harry could feel his body warming up and a slight tingling in his hand announced the arrival of the beginnings of a small fireball. Just as Harry looked down, it vanished and his eyes resumed their normal emerald green look, and he began to feel normal again.

"Wow. Not bad kiddo. You are definitely one of the fire elementals, as much as I would like to continue our time together though, it took you the whole lesson to do that, and the first time too. It took me much longer too create a fireball, and learn to power my emotions. I'll see you tomorrow, Eidon should be here soon, he'll teach you the much needed subjects, also once animagus is finished we will begin metamorphmagus in that time slot. Good job Harry." Sirius said and sounded impressed, just at the moment Eidon came in.

"It's time for my lessons now, I saw what you did, quite a job well done. But we don't have time for that, it's my turn to teach and the material you learn from me will help you greatly on your road to defeat Voldemort." Eidon said to Harry and he turned around and whispered to himself. "I only hope it will be enough to defeat the core." Eidon began walking away with Harry entail, heading for the next class. It was in this next class that Harry would meet his new lifelong companions.

A/N: Well there it is. I hope you enjoyed, the next six classes are the new ones and just who are these new lifelong companions Harry will meet? Next chapter will tell, so I hope you continue to read and review. I will most likely fast forward to about a week before school would start in the chapter after the next, so I hope you don't mind, it will be a diagon alley chapter. Harry will meet a member of the guardians/royal guards pretty soon, anyone like to take any guesses on who? Anyway I hope you read and review and have fun reading this story.

Reviewer Responses:

BlueAdonis: Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is because of you that I updated faster. So pat yourself on the back.


	7. Training pt 2

Disclaimer: Let's see, do I own Harry Potter? Nope. Sorry, just for fun.

Chapter 6: Training pt 2

Harry followed Eidon, back into the house, he never yet had gotten a name for it, he decided to ask about it later. Once inside Eidon began heading downwards, the room where he would learn about rings ended up being on the second floor down. Harry had no idea what the ring training would be, he had never had much of an interest in jewelry and the like, he did know that protective charms could be placed on them, but he really didn't believe it needed a whole class of learning for it. Harry was surprised to discover that the room was extremely chilly in some parts, and extremely hot in others. He was beginning to realize to not be surprised by anything in this house.

"Okay Harry it is time I talked to you about rings." Eidon said looking quite happy at the prospect and not for the first time making Harry wonder if the man in front of him was entirely sane.

"What do you mean rings? Sir?" Harry asked.

"Rings of course, you are going to learn to make them." Eidon said jovially.

"Uh, sir. Why? What good will a bunch of rings be against Voldemort?"

"No, no, no. Not rings like you are thinking, well not in that sense at least. I'm talking about dream rings."

"What exactly are dream rings, Sir?"

"Ah yes totally forgot, you haven't even had creature studies yet. Harry what happens when you dream?"

"I get nightmares, usually." Harry said trying to make a joke, but Eidon could tell there was more hurt with the words than he would like.

"No. When we dream, we enter another realm. A realm that most are quite unaware of. This realm is called the Dream Realm, ours is called a Living Realm, and the dead have the Spirit Realm. These three Realms coexist with one another, to shape the realms into what they are meant to be. The Dream Realm is deeply hidden from most, due to the Keepers of the Realm, the Keepers keep out the unwanted and non-worthy. Most people when entering the Dream Realm see what the past, the present, or the future, usually determines what one is thinking, and alter it for the emotions a person is displaying. The Dream Realm is closed off to everyone, even the worthy until the Master Magi of our realm, which is me, I suspect, many people shall be having strange visions soon, and some may find a friend in the other realm."

"Shall all people have these dreams, even death eaters?"

"No, didn't you hear what I just said?" Eidon snapped with impatience. "The Keepers of the Dream Realm will only let in the worthy and good of heart, there is still evil though in that Realm just like there is in the other three realms."

"Other three realms? I thought you said there were only three. You only mentioned the Dream, Living, and Spirit realms, what's the fourth one?" Harry watched as Eidon's face twisted up in sadness as well as anger.

"The fourth realm is that of the Moon. No not the moon up in space." Eidon said as Harry looked like he was going to point upwards. "The Moon Realm used to coexist with the Dream Realm, in peace and harmony, that is until the ancients arrived. The ancients came from the moon, yes the one in space. It was once a planet, before the core took it. The ancients lived there, but a time soon came when from this planet, from a city that I believe most call Atlantis, discovered other life on the moon and went to find out more about the peoples and lands of the moon. One of the people who came was a an evil sorcerer by the name of Nagis. Once on the planet he ended up teaching his powers to a few of his new followers, one follower in particular took in the power. It seemed that this type of dark magic and evil intent had an affect on the ancients. Nagis died I his sleep and a new leader rose. The new leader however had a brother who didn't believe the ideals of his evil brother, he along with the rest of those who decided to fight for the good, ended up locking his brother deep in the core of the planet. Not too much later however, he was released, by a powerful general, one who did not get caught in the capturing, who in his own way could have been the leader later on in life. The second release they formed the name the Core and began tainting the peoples once more causing shadow-ancients. A young boy from the city of Atlantis traveled to the moon, he ended up facing the Core and its powerful leader, he locked them away, but the evil had done its deed and the planet slowly deteriorated. The boy and a few select survivors traveled back to the Moon Realm planet and stayed there, the Core eventually broke free again and after making its strong hold on the Moon Realm's moon, headed towards the other planet. A great battle was fought, eventually most of the ancients escaped into the Living Realm, there were only sixteen ancients though the rest had become impure or killed. The city Atlantis also slipped into the Living Realm, however in the process of transfer it was destroyed and all the people there died. The remaining ancients were changed from the other planet and became what are known as Magi. They brought their powers together along with the heir to the boy who beat the Core the second time, to erect a barrier to block the core's entrance to the other three realms, but in order to do this a willing member of the Core had to agree, in the end a small resistance of the Core former ancients helped create the barrier, it is not known if they still live however. With the barrier in place it was thought that the Core could never again gain entrance into a new realm."

"But they are? What's causing the barrier to weaken, how is it that they can gain entrance?"

"The barrier has slowly been failing, ever since the rise of Voldemort, it is believed that Voldemort himself is half Core, the only way he could have been taught though is if one of the sixteen betrayed the others, or if another had escaped unknowingly. Whatever the reason, you must be prepared, for the Core is every bit as terrible and powerful as Voldemort, more so even. The fourth Realm used to be called the Moon Realm, it has been given a new name though, it is now known as the Core or Evil Realm."

"You mean to tell me there is a whole realm filled with people just as strong and powerful as Voldemort?"

"Yes. But enough of this it's time for you to meet your Dream Realm companions."

"Dream Realm companions? What will they look like?"

"Each one is different, with different powers and shapes and sizes. I myself have four companions that have been with me from the beginning, but you can easily gain more companions at later dates, perhaps I'll show you mine a bit later."

"How many will I have?"

"Hard to say. You can never tell, most Magi usually have two at the beginning, but the highest number was eight. My guess is you'll have somewhere in the middle. You ready to find your companions? You may be there longer than I would like so, you may end up skipping a class or so, I was planning on giving you the Magi class off anyway, as I gave you a little of the history already. Good luck finding your companions, when you return, I will show you what the rings do." After receiving a nod from Harry, he summoned his staff, a very unique staff with a large watery orb at the top. He then preceded to take it and hit Harry on the head with it. Harry was knocked out right away and entered the realm of dreams.

(star, star, star)

The first thing Harry did when he woke up was look around. A good thing he did too, because it was then that he realized he was no longer in his world and realm. Huge trees as far and high as the eye can see surrounded him, the smell of strange sap, and the sound of hundreds of scampering feet filled his ears. The dirty brown ground, cracked and caked with both mud and soil, with a strange assortment of plants never before seen. It resembled the Forbidden Forest, but instead of darkness, there was a great breach of light from the sky, showing an ever lasting light. Harry was amazed at the beauty of the forest, but then he began to panic when he realized he had no way home. 'Oh bloody hell. Where's Eidon when you need him?'

"No Eidon here. Nope, nope." Harry spun around as a voice from behind him had read his thoughts and then answered. Behind him was a creature resembling one of the creatures he had seen in the hallway, it resembled the pure green lizard, however this one in person seemed quite different. It was green, yes, but it also had a tint of yellow, instead of scales as Harry had originally thought, it was covered in scale-like leaves on is stomach and back, its small tail swishing back and forth. It had six legs, four it looked like it used for walking and the other two for catching things, like food and the like. Its head was shaped like a crocodiles, that Harry had seen once on Dudley's TV. The eyes were gold, like that of golden sap and you could tell both power and intelligence was hidden behind the eyes.

"Did you just say something?" Harry asked the green beast.

"Say something I did."

"What are you?

"What are you? I, I am a Rudwot. Who be you?"

"I'm a human by the name of Harry Potter, I'm a wizard, and in training to become a Magi."

"Name you give, so my name you shall receive. I am Teyfargus, but most creatures here call me Tey or Leif choose you can, prefer not full name, though I do. In training Magi are you?"

"Nice to meet you Leif. Yes, I am. I'm training under one called Eidon."

"The gatekeeper returns, good news this is, but bad as well. We shall soon be able to cross. But, that means the Core is awakening once more."

"Do you know where I am? I think I'm lost, Eidon really didn't tell me what I should be doing."

"You are in Vashroom the forest region of the Dream Plane, which you people call Dream Realm. If training to become a Magi you are, find companions you search. I like you Harrypotter, join you I will."

"What? I greatly appreciate the thought, but are you sure? Also just call me Harry."

"Sure I am. Call you Harry I shall. Animite I give you, summon me in your realm you can. Keep it safe, and beware the dangers of this plane, you are promised to bring the Core to a final end, but there are many who would try to hurt you, and your training is not complete, nor are you powerful enough to defeat Core yet. Help you I shall, take animite, I leave behind. I shall see you later Harry." The little rudwot then began concentrating and in front of him appeared a brilliant blue crystal, with that he handed it to Harry, and then vanished into the trees. Harry picked up the blue crystal which he realized was animite and stuck it in his pocket, muttering a spell to make sure it wouldn't fall out. Once that was done, his surroundings began to change once more, and he was picked up by the wind, and when he shut his eyes he found himself in a region riddled with fire, ash, and dust. Where the poisonous fumes intoxicated some of the other inhabitants. Harry looked around, and saw that he was once more in a region not known. All around him were mountainous volcanoes and caverns, the area in front of him held burning grass and bits of ash and dust, there was a lake of fire not too far away, and far off in the distance he could see a hole in the mountain, which he believed to be a passage, and at the end of it he could make out what seemed to be a boat by waters edge. Normally Harry would probably have been slowly burning due to the heat of the place he was at, but luckily his fire elemental took affect when he had entered the fiery region. In the lake he saw huge rock snakes, a little farther away he saw what looked to be something like a centaur, only its upper half was of fire and rock, and its lower half part of some monstrous horse. In the sky he watched as huge monstrous birds on fire, similar to Phoenix took flight, but as they flew over head, he could make out that they were really more insect-like than bird-like. He almost missed it when a creature ran right into him, one more step to his left and it would have been fine, but as it was he wasn't. Both Harry and the mystery creature began to fall, Harry landed on top of the creature thus preventing it from escaping or fighting back. It seemed to be one of the creatures he had seen earlier upon the wall, the fiery green creature. He guessed it to be another type of Rudwot, it was slightly bigger than the last, where as the other one was the size of a large lizard, this one seemed to be the size of a small dog. It like its counterpart had six legs, its underbelly was orange and its body was mainly green, with small hints of orange here and there, usually at the feet. The eyes instead of a golden sap were yellow with red lining the outside, the body was also wrapped up in falme, thus it was that Harry's robes began to catch on fire.

"Hot! Hot! Where's a bloody lake when you need one?" he then preceded to stand up, then he stopped, dropped, and began rolling around trying to put the roaring flames out, when that wouldn't work he began shedding his outer robes. Once out of them he then began stomping on them to put out the remaining flame. The creature looked on in interest and began making a tick, tick type noise.

"Why does he fear flame, does he not live in it?" The creature asked with interest. Harry, the flame on his robes out put them back on and addressed the creature.

"I do not fear flame, it's just that my clothing is fire proof, and I do not live in it. I come from the Living Realm not this one.

"You come from the Living Realm?" It asked in awe.

"Yes, I do, I'm in training to become a Magi, not exactly sure what one of those does, but a man named Eidon sent me here to find my companions, who would return with me to the Living Realm. By the way, are you a rudwot?"

"I am rudwot species yes, I better than regular rudwot. I'm a flame rudwot. Did you say you're looking for companions to take back to Living Realm?"

"Yes, I did. Would you like to join me?"

"I would like very much. My great-great-great grandfather went to the Living Realm and told marvelous stories of the landscape and peoples of that realm. It has been a dream of mine to visit that realm. My name is Gresge, but I am also known as Tick, for I tend to tick when I get excited." The flame rudwot said ticking excitedly.

"I appreciate your willingness Tick, the other rudwot gave me a blue crystal to take back, do I get the same from you?"

"Of course. Call upon me when you return, I can't wait to see your realm." Tick said excitedly still ticking before running off into the distance leaving a piece of blue animite behind. Harry picked it up and began hoping that he could go home, but unfortunately he found himself in a new region. The region he had just entered sent chills up his spine and throughout his body, the sky held large cumulonimbus clouds and elsewhere snow began to fall, the ground in front, behind, and all around him was covered in snow and some places ice. Harry had no idea why, or how he was going to survive the cold, luckily he didn't have to wait too long because a creature was heading right towards him, or more specifically what the creature was brewing. The creature stood in the middle and began conjuring snow and wind, it began to swirl and soon the creature was enveloped in a humongous snow storm, and it was heading right towards Harry. Harry didn't have too much time to run, but run he did, but the feeling of cold soon began to wash over him, frostbite was in its beginning stages . Just as Harry thought the snow storm was to get him, it stopped, and the creature that created the storm came down. At first glance Harry probably would have called it a dragon for that is what it looked like. It was an extremely dark blue which caused it to look black, it had two arms with three claws each and stuck in the top of the claw was a brilliant blue icicle-like weapon, there were one on each of its claws and it shoulders jettisoned blue crystals as well. It had massive bat-dragon wings and a long tail. Its neck snaked upwards like that of a serpents, and on top the head was that of a combination of a dragon and lizard wearing a mask, the eyes though were the most frightening. Instead of the normal eye colors, the creatures eyes were pure white, with black surrounding it, it seemed to peer into his sole as it looked at Harry, its eyes did nothing to hide the power it had, and the intelligence just as great. Harry thought it was going to eat him, but then it spoke.

"Master Ice Magi. You are the one that is putting out its power?" The creature's voice rumbled throughout the open expanse.

"I-I'm not sure, sir." Harry added in respect.

"You know when to be polite, that is good. You have control over the element of ice do you not?" The creature asked again in its great booming voice.

"I do not know? My trainer in the Living Realm believes I have the elements of fire and wind. We have not yet checked for any others." Harry replied as politely as he could.

"I know what I sense. You are an elemental of ice, not just an elemental, but master of it. You may not know, but only a Master Ice Magi could have summoned me here, and only an Ice Magi could have survived my storm an the lands that surround this nameless region. We have not had dealings with humans though since the dark ages. Why do you come now?"

"I am under the training of Eidon, who is what your peoples call the gatekeeper, he sent me here to find my soon-to-be companions, I did not mean to disturb you, oh great beast."

"Beast? I am no beast, I am a Hyren. We are the Keepers of the Dream Realm, we make sure no one, but those worthy and righteous may enter. I however am in training to become a Keeper, but it seems as if fate has made other plans for me." The great beast seemed to sigh.

"What plans, if I may ask?"

"I shall go with you. You summoned me, and I really doubt you would be able to return unless you get all your companions, I seem to be one of them. I am a Blizzard Hyren, I am in charge of blizzards and snow. Hyrens never receive a name when they're born, so if you have to you must name me."

"What would you like to be called, great Hyren?"

"You may stop addressing me so formally, after all you will become my master. As for my name, whatever you think of should be good for me. Which reminds me, your name is?" Harry though long and hard about what to name the great beast, before he finally remembered something he had learned in muggle school before Hogwarts.

"How would the name Squall sound? My name is Harry Potter, but just call me Harry." Harry said timidly, after all a name was important.

"Squall?" The Hyren thought for a few moments and then brightening quickly, he addressed Harry. "I like the name you have chosen, Harry, I'm just glad you didn't name me Tempest."

"Huh? Why wouldn't you want the name of Tempest?"

"Because I really wouldn't like to try to explain to the Tempest Hyren why I stole the beginning of his species name. I shall leave my animite here, once you pick it up, if you have no more companions to find you should find yourself back in your realm, with any animite you've collected, I wish you luck in your quest, I will see you when you return. Good luck." With that the great beast took to the air and his snow storm began again, this time heading away from Harry. Harry bent down and picked up the animite hoping to head home. The world began spinning and Harry began to see white before he passed out, he was returning to the Living Realm.

A/N: The next chapter will probably be up within a day or two, I've decided to do the training in three parts, so Diagon Alley won't be for another week yet. Harry has met his new companions and next chapter he will learn about the rings, relics, crafting, as well as a select few creatures. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the Hyren is going to cause a few shocks when he returns. Is there anyone who wants to try to take a guess on who the Guardian Harry meets in Diagon Alley is? Also Squall means a brief sudden violent windstorm, often accompanied by rain or snow. Hope you enjoyed please R & R.

Reviewer Responses:

R-Krulle: Thanks. Next chapter is up, but the lessons aren't done yet, they should be up within a couple of days though, so be patient. Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Training pt 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Magi-Nation, so don't sue.

Chapter 7: Training pt 3

White. Pure white light. It was exhilarating, he could feel the power flowing through his body. The aura was overwhelming, the light was all powering, it was dark, yet it was light, it was light yet dark. All he had thought true before was wrong, all he thought lies and betrayal was right, he sensed the rightness in the wronging, a figure stood out in the darkness and overwhelmed him. Six figures were there, each demanding respect, each holding power and majesty, each holding light and dark. The six figures were made clear as the light disappeared. The first was a truly old and royal man, he had a long white beard, and purple pointed hat, he was dressed in robes of purple and his eyes gave off a distinct twinkle similar to that of Albus Dumbledore's but holding much more wisdom and power, the twinkle seemed to reflect his robes as it also gave off a distinguishing purple look. The mans staff, and yes it was a staff, seemed to be made of old wood, wood that was long gone from the world, the oldest trees not even coming close, at the top was a clear purple (this man seemed to be obsessed with the color) rock on the top that gave off a brilliant and magnificent glow. The second figure was a woman, dressed in garbs that were strange and indifferent to the world, maybe worn once long ago. She wore an almost gold-gray two-piece outfit, the top going down to a little before her bellybutton, and then shorts that went down to a little above the knees, she wore no socks or shoes and was barefoot, she seemed to be at one with nature, she would have probably been a good rock or tree climber. She had golden hair as well as sparkling emerald green eyes with a hint of gray in them, there was also a sense of pain hidden within the eyes. She smiled as Harry looked at her which caused hi to blush, she really was gorgeous. The third figure standing next to the woman with an arm draped over her shoulder looked more normal. He wore blue jeans, a red t-shirt with a golden jacket over it, and tennis shoes. His eyes were brown and his hair was a deep brown-blond, he looked quite strong and although he was quite skinny, almost as skinny as Harry, he also looked like most of the others of the group seemed to hold a great power, but Harry realized that he seemed to overpass all of them, he also smiled at Harry as he looked at him. The next person was quite strange looking, he was green skinned and red eyed. He wore a deep crimson cape and was quite tall and looked extremely strong, he held a pose of someone of regal bearing, on his finger was a ring with two creatures one seemed to be made of bones the other green flesh locked in a climatic battle, the green fleshed creature's dark yellow eyes stood out the most and seemed to bear royal status. He tried grinning at Harry, but it came out more like a sneer and his yellowish teeth did nothing to change that notion. The last two people Harry recognized immediately. The first wore a cape of red on one side and gold on the other, he had golden-brown hair, and his robes were also gold and red, the insignia of the lion on his robe also gave him away. The other man wore green and silver robes silver outlining the green and he wore a black cape with green outlines. The serpent emblem on his robe also gave him away. His face was snake like, his eyes cat-like and his nose snake-like his eyes however were yellow, not red, and he sneered as Harry looked at him, before chuckling causing Harry to become more confused.

"You, you're Godric Gryffindor," Harry said to Godric and then looked at the man next to him, "And you're Salazar Slytherin."

"Quite perceptive isn't he?" The purple robed man said chuckling softly.

"Who are you?" Harry blurted out before he could help himself.

"Ah, yes. You may have recognized two of our group, but I'm sure you will need help with the others." The purple robed man said eyes twinkling.

"Merlin. You're Merlin!" Harry exclaimed rather loudly causing Salazar to wince.

"Yeah he is, mind keeping it down, We're dead, but not deaf." Salazar said angrily.

"Sorry." Harry said sheepishly.

'Yes, I am Merlin. You already have recognized Godric and Sal."

"How many times do I have to bloody tell you? It is Salazar." Salazar said hissing, it ended up coming out in Parseltongue, therefore only Harry and the green-skinned man caught what he said.

"What was that Sal?" Merlin said causing Salazar to go off into a cursing rage, causing Harry to laugh. "Where were we? Oh, yes introducing. The man and woman here Sperri and Tony Jones." He said talking about the woman and the man in jeans.

"Delighted to meet you. But who are you?" Harry asked.

"These two are the original defeaters of the Core, Sperri here has actually been tainted by the Core, but came back to the light, Tony here locked the leader away the second time. They are magi, Sperri an original magi, where as Tony was an ancient who learned the powers of the magi and eventually became one."

"Nice to meet you Harry." Sperri said softly.

"So you're the one, eh? I wish you all the luck we can afford, which is quite a bit." Tony said happily and making Harry wonder if he was perfectly sane.

"Oh, don't worry about my husband, he may not act it, but he is perfectly sane." Sperri said reading Garry's thought.

"Are you-?" Harry began before getting cut off.

"Yes, I am. You have the gift as well I believe." Sperri said quietly.

"Cool." Harry said earning an amused look from those present.

"There is one more person you have not met. May I introduce you to Korrem of the Core."

"Delighted." Korrem said in a bored drawl.

"What! You're a member of the Core? What are you doing here?" Harry asked nervously.

"I was the leader of the Core Resistance also known as Avalan, when we locked the Core in the Moon Realm I ended up forcing a resistance, with the help of Tony here, we were able to hold them back before they entered any other realm, I ended up being killed by the leader stepping in front of a powerful magic blast meant for Tony. I had swore my allegiance to him and died trying to save him. He got himself killed though anyway." He said sneering at Tony who just blushed.

"Hey. I did what I had to do." Tony tried to fight.

"Yeah, you locked the leader away, again might I add, and then got yourself killed by the Twins." Korrem said smirking.

"I didn't know they were there. Alright? Please just drop the subject, but we did do what we went to do."

"Enough!" Merlin interrupted. "I'm sure Harry would like to know what is going on here, as I'm sure any of us would be confused in his position."

"If you don't mind sir." Harry said.

"Harry you are coming into the first part of your magical inheritance, there are three parts, most normal wizards and witches only have one, but you get three."

"Lucky me. Can't I ever be normal?" Harry heard Salazar snort at that.

"The first one is your normal one, the two after that will be the special ones, however we have pretty good reason to believe that you will be as powerful as myself after your first inheritance, but that will not be enough to stop Voldemort, so don't go looking for him. You may change a bit in the physical department after each inheritance, the first will be the most you will change, where the second and third will be mainly magical, though it could cause some physical changes as well. When you wake up, you should have gone through the first inheritance and don't be surprised at what you see. " Merlin said watching as Harry took it all in. "Also don't be surprised if you find yourself with an odd shaped egg in your pocket, it's a gift from Sal."

"What did I tell you! It's Salazar. SALAZAR!" Salazar went in a fit of rage and began hissing obscene words that only Harry and Korrem caught although they probably would have rather not heard what he was hissing.

"Excuse me for asking, but why is Slytherin here?" Harry asked Merlin while Sal was still spouting off curses. So he was surprised when Salazar answered him.

"It is because you are my heir?" He said with a calm that would have worried most normal people.

"Your heir? What about Voldemort? I thought he was your favored one?" Harry asked confused.

"Riddle was my heir, before he tried to kill you. I for one however am glad that he no longer is my heir, he was giving me a bad name. I mean with killing muggles and mud bloods." Salazar got hit for saying the foul word.

"I thought though you hated muggle-borns and muggles and wanted them dead."

"Naw. Everyone got it wrong, I was never like that, I just didn't want the persecution that I saw some of the other students get, it's not my fault my house went bad."

"What about the Chamber of Secrets and the snake inside?"

"Oh that was for security reasons, Godric wanted dragons and lions and I wanted large deadly snakes, also it was to petrify, not kill all and any non wizards and witches, I taught it well, I however didn't see a certain side affect, the snake couldn't recognize the difference between muggles and muggle-borns, that was where the rumor began. Stupid idiots the lot of them, they didn't even remember that the Chamber wasn't secret it was just created for my pet snake to live in, and all the founder knew about it, but only a Parselmouth could get in for safety reasons. When I left the school that day due to an argument totally different than what everyone believes it to be, I guess that's where I went dark. So nope, I am not evil." Salazar said triumphantly.

"Wow. I bet Hermione will be devastated that her book is wrong." Harry chuckled.

"Indeed. You will see us again once you reach your second inheritance, as I'm sure you will need to stay to train a bit with us, we'll see you then, you should be waking any moment now. Don't tell anyone you saw us." Merlin said and with a final wave, he and the others began to disappear.

(star, star, star)

Harry awoke to see Eidon standing over him, Sirius was there as well, looking worried and angry.

"Harry?" Sirius asked him.

"Yeah. It's me, the strangest things happened to me."

"I'll say they did. For one how the hell did you age three years?" Sirius asked still looking worried.

"What? What do you mean aged three years?" Harry asked with a start.

"Here, Harry. Take a look at yourself in the mirror, you've been out for quite a while, but not that long." Eidon said his twinkle gone.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror, or he tried, it ended up being really blurry. Harry began looking for his glasses, and not finding them asked Eidon and Sirius if they knew where they were. He was startled by the answer.

"You're wearing them, kiddo." Sirius said quiet chuckling.

"What!" He lifted his hands to his face and sure enough his glasses were there, he was wearing them, but everything was blurry, it was then that he thought to take them off. He took them off and sure enough eh could see, he looked at himself in the mirror and gasped. Sure enough it looked as if he was in his late eighteens not late fifteens. His eyes also seemed to have a small twinkle in them. When he realized that he exclaimed. "Bloody hell! I have a twinkle like Dumbledore and Merlin. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Not sure, maybe you can find out?" Eidon said laughing.

"Looking sharp kid. I bet all the girls go crazy for you now, I mean you look like you eighteen and only fifteen." Sirius said and Harry groaned just thinking about it.

"What happened?" Eidon asked Harry.

"I went to the Dream realm and met my companions and they gave me animite, I have three by the way." Harry said with a grin.

"That's wonderful Harry, I only got two." Sirius said happily. "Although Eidon was sure you would have at least five if not more."

"It seems I was wrong. You will have to show us the creatures later. Do you know how this happened? I would say it was your magical inheritance, but I've never heard of one at this age before, most usually don't go through it until there early twenties, and the youngest ever recorded is at the age seventeen, for fifteen it's unheard of."

"Yeah, it was probably that then. All of this happens to me, why can't I ever be normal?" Harry said in annoyance.

"Because you're special." Sirius said with a grin. "Now show us the creatures you got, Eidon will teach you how to make the rings."

Eidon then preceded to show Harry how to make the rings. He told him to take the animite and then concentrate on the creature, once that was done, he set it aside. Eidon then preceded to make a solid gold ring with a small indent for inserting the animite. He then taught Harry how to make it and he created as many rings as he could in the time that was allowed sixteen, although six were created by Eidon and another six created by Sirius thankfully they let him keep them all. When he asked why they said to give to friends. Once Harry had inserted the animite into each of his rings they began to glow one green, one red, and one blue with a flash of white. He put them on his fingers and waited for Eidon to explain how to summon them.

"Okay now that the rings have been created it's time to call the creatures to you, call them one at a time as to not drain energy, the first few times is draining, but it gets easier the more you do it. To summon the creature just think about it and concentrate on how it looks, if done correctly it should appear." Eidon said and watched as Harry shut his eyes and began to concentrate, he began to feel some of his power leak out of himand he grew weaker, not by much however, after a few moments a green from began to appear and then it became real.

"Great job, kiddo." Sirius exclaimed.

Harry opened his eyes and stared at the green rudwot. He then turned to his godfather and Eidon. "I would like you to meet the first creature I met in the Dream Realm Teyfargus, but he also goes by Leif.

"A pleasure to meet you it is. Call me Leif you can. Harry is good person, happy to serve him am I."

"So green-stuff why did you decide to go with Harry?" Sirius asked Leif.

"No greenstuff am I. I'm a rudwot, like I said good person is Harry, bring balance he can." Leif said to them.

"Huh?" Sirius said confused.

"Greenstuff is another type of creature in the Dream Realm, you inadvertently disrespected him." Eidon said to Sirius who was beginning to look embarrassed.

"I'll see if I can summon the other two, I'll do Tick first." Harry then began concentrating again and a tiny bit more of his power left him, but not enough to cause a difference in his strength, and then the flame-rudwot appeared.

"I would like you to meet my second companion Gresge, but he goes by Tick."

"This is Living Realm?" The little rudwot said in awe. "Strange place, what is it called?" Tick said beginning to tick excitedly.

"You could call it a house, but it is more like a castle. If you like, you and Leif can go look around, just be careful not to set anything on fire or break anything, don't leave the house either."

"Leif is here as well?" Tick asked

"Tick, good to see you it is. Long time has it been, has it not?" Leif began a conversation with Tick.

"Wait you two know each other?" Harry asked both of them.

"All rudwots know each other, it just so happens that Leif is my second cousin." Tick said excitedly.

"True it is. Older am I than he." Leif responded.

"Can we go see the house castle now?" Tick asked almost pleadingly.

"Go right ahead." he chuckled as the two rudwots raced out the room to explore the rest of the house.

"So kiddo, two rudwots, not that I have any idea what they are, or do, Eidon may know, but I have no idea. What's the third one? An ice rudwot?" Sirius joked.

"Nope. The next one did say something though, apparently I'm an ice elemental, so put that down for elemental training." He said grinning at Sirius who just gaped at him, and put a mental note of it in his mind. Only extremely powerful, wise, or rare creatures could tell ones element. Harry then concentrated on summoning the last creature, luckily the room was big enough, Eidon seemed to realize that the creatures could be any shape or size, therefore he made sure the room was tall and wide enough. As Squall began appearing, Eidon looked at him in amazement and wonder and Sirius was just standing at there his jaw open.

"Flies, Sirius, flies." Harry said to his godfather and watched as he hurriedly shut his mouth. "This here is Squall, I gave him the name, apparently he's a Blizzard Hyren." Squall finally appeared, although it did take a bit more energy than the other two, it still wasn't that much, but Harry was beginning to feel exhausted.

"Master Ice Magi Harry." Squall said in his loud booming voice.

"Hello Squall. I'd like you to meet my godfather and the current Magi Eidon."

"It is a pleasure to meet the trainers of Master Harry." Squall said and bowed his head, he then looked at Eidon. "You are giving off an aura of power, am I right in assuming you are an ice elemental?"

"Indeed Lord Squall." Eidon stammered a reply.

"Manners you have, gaping one is strange, he might do well to learn some manners." Squall said talking about Sirius.

"I will teach him. Not to worry." Eidon said beginning to come out of his shock.

"Indeed. Is there a place in this building that is cold, I will need to make my temporary quarters there."

"Of course Lord Squall, I'll have Sirius here escort you, maybe you can teach him some manners on your way," Eidon replied with a chuckle. Sirius hearing his name jumped out of his shock and began stammering apologies to the great Hyren, who waved them off, and began chatting animatedly to Sirius and he was led to his quarters.

"Harry, how did you?" Eidon asked once they were both gone.

"I don't know, I entered a cold region and all I could see was white snow and spots of ice, in the distance I saw a storm, which ended up being Squall, he said he was called to me."

"Harry do you understand what you've done?"

"No what have I done?"

"You've been accepted by a Hyren! Only three people have ever done that, the great Magus Kyros, the leader of the Core, and leader of the Core Resistance Korrem."

"Really? I can never be normal can I?" Harry asked out loud.

"I don't believe so." Eidon said with a chuckle. "Also how did you summon all three on your first try, it takes the normal Magi at least a month of hard work before being able to summon more than one at the same time. I believe we are done with this training for now." Follow me, we will head to the special skills classroom, for this we will head to the room of Thunder. It makes a powerful rumbling noise when a spell is performed correctly and if it is powerful. I will teach you two spells each day, but since you were gone so long in the Dream Realm, we only have time for one today. Now I want you to watch me. _Aegis anor. _Harry watched in horror as Eidon's body was consumed by flame, Eidon did not cry out though and he just waited as the transformation was complete, he was surrounded by flame and didn't look hurt in the least.

"This is a minor form of a shield you can use, for most of the spells that protego doesn't always block. Any spell that uses fire will be in affective against this armor, it can also withstand the most powerful _reducto _curse. Unfortuantely it only lasts about two minutes." As if to prove he was right the shield dissolved away and Eidon was back not a burn mark on him. "It can however mean the chance between life or death, to cast it upon someone else for the same affect just say _Aegis anora_, all Magi can cast this spell and most of servants of the Core can as well. Most wizards and witches now days do not know of this spell and even if they find out, they have to have ancient or Magi blood in them. We will work on this until your next class, hopefully we can get you to use this spell without a wand, as it is not needed" Eidon told Harry and by the time the class was over Harry was able to create the armor without using a wand, but it was only a minute instead of its normal two, Eidon just told him to work on it, and follow him to dinner. Harry exhausted by the spell training went to take a nap after dinner. He was dragged out of bed by Eidon who brought him to a room that was hidden in the kitchen. The kitchen was in one spot, and then there was a door with stairs leading to the attic, that was where his next class would be. Harry entered the room and looked around in amazement, so many different trinkets and artifacts littered the humongous attic, and most of the things he had never seen before, sure there were the normal swords, robes, and rings, but then there were strange artifacts like a pair of o drums, a strange looking tooth, a greenish black staff with a murky green emerald at the top, and many more strange items.

"Wow. Where did you get all this stuff?" Harry asked in amazement.

"These are all the Magi artifacts ever created, myself and my guardians were in charge of them, these are the ones I received, the others are either being passed down to the families or sold to museums and the like. Each of these relics has a special power, I will in time teach you what each one does, how to use it, and how to make yourself stronger in the process. I don't have something specific to show you so why don't you go pick something." Eidon said gesturing around to the mess of relics around them.

"Anything?" Harry asked.

"Anything, pick two or three if you like, we should be able to do that within the time allotted, since we're skipping Magi training, mainly history and the like, I sort of did a bit of that during rings training. Like I said, any three things." Eidon said with an affirmative nod.

Harry felt drawn to a chest that was over at the side of the room, not by the trapdoor leading in, but the furthest away from it, inside the chest, he found an assortment of rings, necklaces, jewelry, a weird looking spoon, sunglasses, and goggles. Harry picked out the goggles. The goggles were rock colored and shaped and the lens was green, the straps were a vibrant red and right in the middle of the top was a great blue jewel, it seemed to have six sides to it each side marked with a number.

"What about these for the first one?" Harry called out and Eidon walked over and picked them up.

"Ah, yes. Digging goggles, I believe I have a few of these lying around here. These goggles are special, they have six things that they do, each one is decided upon by the number side of the crystal that is at the top, at the moment is on nighttime. The six things are night vision, infrared vision, x-ray vision, you need to be careful with this one; it depends on what you are trying to see through is what you will see through, don't let your mind wonder, invisibility vision, meaning can see through invisibility cloaks and the like, potion vision, can see though potion disguises, like Polyjuice, and then magical transformation vision can see the true form of metamorphmagi and even animagi. These goggles are very useful, I remember many a time these came in handy, you can keep these, they don't break easily and I have many copies.

"Really? Cool. Thanks." Harry said.

"Just think of it as one of your early birthday presents." Eidon said with a chuckle. Harry stuck them in his pocket carefully and continued searching around the room. Not much later he found two more mysterious items. The first were white and blue gloves, with a hint of green. They seemed to give off an aura of power, he slipped them on and felt a rush of power seep into him.

"Hey, Eidon. What are these, I put them on and they seemed to give me a rush of power." Eidon looked at what he was wearing and paled.

"What are you doing? Those gloves are dangerous." Eidon hissed at him.

"They are?" Harry asked beginning to get a little worried.

"Yes, they make you give up a memory each time you wear them, many have been driven insane by the power and loss. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, it feels as if a great weight has been lifted. I can't tell what though."

"These may work well for you, if it were anyone else I would tell them to never again go near them, take them off, hopefully the memory will come back once they're off." Eidon told Harry and Harry tore the gloves off.

"I remember, not that I want to or anything, but the memory that was missing was the one of Sirius falling through the veil saying it was my fault he was dead." Harry said excitedly.

"These gloves are called the Channeler's gloves, for most they do not work, but for you it might help with the pain and nightmares. I suppose you can keep these, they were originally crafted by T'ok but he betrayed his people and went over to the Core, it was said it was the gloves that drove him mad and to the enemy, he was killed by the Core traitor Korrem. Before he went mad he had created quite a few of these, overtime they have fallen into the hands of certain peoples and some have been driven mad with its power. It is believed that Grindelwald and the muggle Hitler discovered the gloves and it was how World War II was caused. Many often become corrupted, make sure no one ever wears them, keep them safe."

"Alright. What about this what does it do?" Harry asked holding up the other item. Harry was holding up robes they were a light navy blue on the outside and a peach color on the inside. The outlines were white and frilly and seemed to be made of strong fabric, even tougher than dragon scales.

Ah, the Robe of the Ages. Excellent choice, as to what they do, why don't you put them on and find out?" Eidon said raising an eyebrow at Harry. Harry just looked at him and shrugged. He slipped the robe on and was quite startled when it began forming a second layer of skin over him.

"What the hell?" Harry said.

"It is making sure that it is safe and secure, with that robe now on you, you are resistant to most spells, it also has an added incentive of an invisibility cloak when needed, you just have to think of being invisible and it should follow your commands. Now that it is on you however, I'm not sure you will ever be able to get it off." Eidon said and watched in amusement as Harry began to get worried.

"What? But what about my er, bodily functions?" Harry said in horror.

"Not to worry, you will still be able to do everything normally and if you touch your hand you will realize that it feels exactly the same, just imagine that you added an extra layer to your skin, because that is in fact what you did. I myself have one, and no it has never come off, I have roughly eighteen left scattered around, and a few I've heard have found their way into Auror shops, but are extremely expensive. I think that is enough for relic training today, let's head down to the ring room again. We will finish with the last two classes then." Eidon said and Harry followed him back down to the room where he had learned so many things as well as changed for the better. Once there he waited for Eidon to speak.

"Okay in these last two classes you are going to learn to create a staff, and get ingredients for a second wand, the stuff we do not have here we will get when we go to Diagon Ally a week before school starts. Now I'll show you how to create the staff, watch after me." Eidon then preceded to show Harry how to make a staff, it took a lot of creativity, right ingredients, had to find which wood and which type of gem, he had to imagine the staff in his mind first and then slowly take the fabrics of space and meld it into the staff. It took the whole time and with about ten minutes to go with creating it, his staff materialized in front of him. Eidon stared at the staff, then at Harry, then back at the staff. Harry's staff was strange to say the least, it looked nothing like Eidon's nor Merlin's. It was shaped almost snake-like and the tail was where it was held, it snaked upwards until it reached the head, and instead of a stone, there was a head, it was a snake-lizard shaped head, which Harry though reminded him of Squall, the head however had two wings one jettisoning out on each side. The eyes of the head were crimson red, and a small emerald green jewel sat in between the forehead.

"How?" Eidon asked himself then snapped out of it. "Well Mr. Potter you have done it again. Congratulations."

"Oh no. What abnormality did I do this time?" Harry said in a half mock, half anguish sounding voice.

"You crafted the Staff of Hyren. It has not been seen since the great Magus Kyros, it is said to be a staff that strengthens both Hyren and the Magi that summons it, it is also said to be a staff that can control all Hyren, all that is, but three, but I will not utter them here, it will bring bad fortune. Make sure to not use this staff to often only in times of great need, it has only ever appeared in times of great evil, you truly are the one. But enough of that this lesson is over, we can discuss more later."

"Okay." Harry said sheepishly, banishing his staff with a wave of his hand, once more causing Eidon to stare at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Eidon said and then pulled out three rings and put them on his fingers, now on his fingers were a total of four rings. "For your first lesson, I'm going to teach you about Arbolls."

"Arb-whats?" Harry asked growing irritated at not knowing.

"Arbolls." Eidon responded cheerfully. He then summoned all four of his creatures. Harry looked at them in wonder, there were four of them, and you could tell distinctly that all four were arbolls. Each of the creatures had a body and then two arms. The first arboll seemed to be made of leaves and twigs, Eidon told him that it was the original Arboll. The one next to it was on fire and seemed to have a solid gold face instead of the red and yellow eyes the other Arbolls had, Eidon explained that it was a Lava Arboll a denizen of the fiery region of Cald. The one next to that was a purple colored arboll that seemed to be made of rock, it looked quite strong and Eidon told Harry that it was a Rock Arboll. Right next to the Rock Arboll trying to get as far away from the Lava Arboll was an Arboll made of ice, which Harry realized was an Ice Arboll. After explaining some of the powers of the Arbolls he unsummoned them and then took out a large book.

"This book is a book of known Core creatures and ways to fight them, the first one you will learn about is an arboll stalker, a twisted copy of an arboll made to destroy arbolls." Eidon said showing Harry the picture of the Core creature. It was dark purple with hints of black and instead of arms like the other arbolls had it had tentacles, thankfully this was just a picture. "The arboll stalker can kill any arboll and can hunt them from miles away, they are however vulnerable to ice. The only arboll that stands a chance against it is an ice or snow arboll. They cannot live in extreme colds and if they die easily and quickly. Arboll stalkers also make good bombs, besides being able to kill just about any arboll, it can explode and take quite a bit with it, once it explodes it disappears, but so does whatever it attacked, at least most of the time. The Core uses many more beasts and evil creatures in its service, which is what we will learn each and every night until you head back. You need to be prepared for the worst, the denizens of the Core have been stuck in the Evil Realm for a long time, who knows what new foul beasts it has in its service or what creatures it has created."

"How many different types of creatures did the Core have last time?"

"Over a few hundred, they probably have double that now or at the very least the older ones are more powerful. Oh, look at the time. This lesson is over, go to your room and get some sleep, we start lessons bright and early tomorrow." Eidon said chuckling as he watched a frantic Harry quickly head to bed, he went to go chat with the companions that Harry had brought home, he would probably find them wherever Sirius was. He did not at that time realize however, that the creatures that were summoned did not disappear, like they were supposed to after the master went to sleep. Eidon thought about the many more surprises Harry would through at them, over the course of their training. Harry had slipped off straight to bed and was currently dreaming of the downfall of Voldemort, he had remembered to put the gloves on before he went to bed, and he had a fitful sleep, one he had not had in a very long while.

A/N: There it is the third pt, hope I didn't disappoint. This was the longest chapter yet and I hope you enjoy. No one has guessed on the guardian Harry meets, I'll use part of the first winners username in the story, so get guessing. Also Peter will get a chapter soon, as well as a certain Potions master, probably in the same one. Hogwarts is nearing ever closer, but will anyone recognize Harry when he arrives? Hope you enjoyed, please R & R.

Reviewer Responses:

Imgonnadie: Glad to have caught your interest. Can't believe someone else out there has played Magi-Nation, hope you enjoy.

Matt101: I'll do my best.


	9. Hogwarts and Alleys

A/N: Here it is, was a little longer of a wait than I said, but it is a little longer than usual. In the previous chapter I noticed quite a few mistakes and am sorry about that. I also realized I didn't include the egg from Salazar, in the time that it is now, the egg has hatched and you shall find out what it was that Salazar gave Harry. I hope you enjoy and please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, for full disclaimer look at previous chapters.

"It was the beginning of the Second War, three strangers entered the world and brought new hope to those that had none."

Chapter 8: Hogwarts and Alleys

Harry was extremely excited. He was finally going to be let out of the house to actually do something besides work, he had retaken his O.W.L. exams and had received an O in every subject but Divination. The make up examiners were quite surprised, and they had done a good job of concealing it, until he passed his NEWTs with the all O's. One of the examiners had tried to ask why he had not taken the exams in school, however it wasn't quite in that wording, add in a few of Ronald Weasley's favorite words and it would be about right. The examiners would have been even more surprised if they had found out it was Harry Potter who was taking his exams. They didn't know that however due to the fact that he and Sirius had become extremely skilled metamorphmagus's, he also looked nineteen not his supposed sixteen. He wore navy blue robes, with an outline of emerald green, his channeler's gloves, he wore three rings on his hands, two on his right one on his left, his goggles were sitting in a pocket of his robes, he had his wand in his back pocket and a few other small vials of potions in his other pocket for emergencies. He had given the name Darin Blaze, a name Sirius had chosen. The day before they went to the ministry for his testing Eidon had went to the ministry citizenship records and created a profile for Darin Blaze. He was a nineteen year old home schooled teen, who moved around a lot staying in muggle hotels, he had not yet taken his O.W.L.'s or NEWTs as he didn't have time with his moving around and his odd jobs, his job was a private auror who instead of working for the ministry worked on his own, with a full permit and he only worked for the light side. Harry or Darin as he was now called then went to get an apparating license and register one of his animagus forms. He had registered as a peregrine falcon and after showing the form to the examiners became one of the only legal animagus in the country. He left the ministry as soon as he was finished and headed to Hogwarts.

(hog, hogwa, Hogwarts)

Hogwarts had been desperately in need of a defense against the dark arts teacher. Many people after hearing what happened to Umbridge drew to the conclusion that the position was indeed jinxed. No one had yet interviewed for the position, and Dumbledore was seriously considering to give the job to Severus, and just find a new potion's master. That however would have been even harder than finding a defense teacher and as much as he would rather have a defense teacher, he couldn't just have an inexperienced wizard teach potions, it would just be asking for an accident to occur.

'No. I guess we will just do without potions this year, there is only a week left and if no one comes within the next week, I'll just give the position to Severus and see if he can teach potions one semester and defense another. The war has begun and we are lacking defense. What is this world coming too?' Dumbledore thought to himself. A few moments later his gargoyle statue was moving. 'Must be Severus. He's the only other one here.'

"Ah Severus. What can I do for you? Would you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked the person he thought would be Severus, and realized his mistake when the man walked in. He was roughly 6'1, he had pale blue colored eyes, his hair was somewhat messy, he looked to be about nineteen, he wore navy blue robes and had about him a bunch of different gadgets and on his right had were two rings, one ruby, the other emerald, on his left hand was another ring this one was opal blue.

"No headmaster I am not this Severus you call me. My name is Darin Blaze and no thank you to the lemon drops. I'm here about an opening you have here?" The young man said all this calmly, yet coolly, as if he wanted to get straight to business.

"How did you get in?" Dumbledore asked angrily. This, this man had marched straight onto the Hogwarts grounds and had figured out the password to his very own office, without so much as asking for an invitation.

"Really, this is the most protective place in the world. As much as it may be during the school year, it seems as if that is far from the case during the summer. A death eater could just enter the grounds during the summer and wait until the school year to attack, you really need more security. Also you really shouldn't have the password to your office be a candy or sweet, it is just inviting for someone with bad intentions to off you."

"Who are you?"

"As I said. My name is Darin Blaze and I'm about the defense against the dark arts opening."

"You're here for the position? Do you have any experience? What side are you on?" Dumbledore asked still angry at the man.

"Yes to the first two. I do not believe the position is jinxed and if it is, the trend will break with me, that I can assure you. I do indeed have experience, I worked as a private auror, approved by the government and have fought the slime known as Voldemort many times, both his death eaters and him. So that should tell you I am not on his side, nor am I on your side, that is unless you work for the side of the Light, then I just may be." The man said with a smirk.

"You said Voldemort's name. Why?" Dumbledore asked as only a few people besides himself said it, but he was curious as to why.

"Because Voldemort is a fanatical hypocrite. He preaches on and on about pureblood royalty and yet he himself is a halfblood. Tom Marvolo Riddle is his true name and it is time the people learned the truth about him. He is both courageous and cowardly. I've heard stories that he is afraid of you and the boy-who-disappeared Harry Potter. You don't seem very deadly or dangerous to me."

"Don't judge on what you don't know." Dumbledore said mystically.

"The same to you old man. The same to you." Dumbledore stared at the man and tried to look into his mind, only to discover an extremely powerful block. "Don't try prying into my business and my head. What is there is for me and me only." Darin growled at Dumbledore.

"Of course. I'm sorry, it's just that I wanted to make sure you were loyal."

"I can assure you I am loyal and will not betray the side of the Light, and I would sooner go right into Voldemort's stronghold and completely destroy it, rather than cause harm to anyone or anything." Darin said this with a sad look.

"I see you've seen much death." Darin nodded silently. "Why do you want to teach?" Dumbledore asked finally.

"Because I need to. Not because I want to, but because I am needed. The Second War is going to begin soon, and evil lurks around every corner. I need to prepare the students for the inevitable no matter what the cost. Everyone deserves a fighting chance and I hope I will be able to give that to them."

"Okay. How do you believe you would get along with the other staff and you are okay with the pay?"

"I believe myself and the other staff will get along fine, just warn them not to mess with me, that goes for yourself as well, and everyone should get through this without a problem. The pay is one of the things I wanted to talk to you about." Dumbledore thought that something bad was going to come, so he was very surprised with what the man said. "I would like all my earnings to be forwarded to Remus Lupin's safe and make sure he has a wolf-banes potion for him at every full moon. Let's just say I am a concerned individual, he helped me out of a jam not too long ago and I feel I owe him a favor."

"That would be fine. You said there were a few more things you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes. I would really love this job, but I will not be able to make it until about a week after school starts. I hope that won't be a problem?"

"No, no it is perfectly fine, we can find a substitute for a few days, but why do you need a week?"

"That business is of my own, also I think I will make quite an impression a week after school starts, the rumors will be quite strange I bet."

"Indeed, the DADA is always talked about the most as we've never had a teacher for more than a year, hopefully that will change this year."

"So I have the job?"

"Yes. I'll show you where you'll be staying and the classroom you will teach in."

"Very well. Show me the way. But before I forget, is it alright if I bring my pet with?"

"I don't see why not. Why, what is it?"

"Don't judge me on this, but trust me, I will keep it safe and make sure the students don't see it.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Only to death eaters." Darin said with a laugh.

"I see. As long as you're certain it won't harm the students."

"Oh it won't. I probably have the only trained one in history."

"What is it?"

"I believe the Chamber of Secrets will make a good home for it. I heard another one once lived there." Darin said with a quiet chuckle. Dumbledore stopped walking and stared at the man.

"You have a Basilik? Do you know how dangerous they are? You say you are a servant of the light, and yet you have a minion of the dark as a pet."

"Like I already said, it is trained, he cannot kill, but he can petrify, luckily it is only when I want him to, and the only one who needs to fear her are death eaters. I am a parse mouth so I just need to know the location of the chamber of secrets. You can't have better security than that, if my snake harms anyone, I will face the full consequences, but just trust me on this." Darin said coolly. Despite the many warnings in his head Dumbledore let out one word.

"Alright."

(diagon, diagon, alley, alley)

Harry, Sirius (in disguise), and Eidon, (also in a disguise, not that he needed it) stepped out of the fireplace knocking the soot off them with a simple scourgify charm. The customers of the Leaky Cauldron stared at the three strangers in awe and silence, all three of them seemed to give off a powerful and almost visible magical aurora. They walked over to Tom the owner and Sirius shoed the people staring at them away.

"Tom." Eidon said.

"Do I know you?" Tom asked the three of them.

"No. Everyone has heard of you though. Has there been any strange folk about here, dark looking individuals?" Eidon asked.

"No. Not at the moment sir. The only strange folk seen here are the three of you."

"I see. Well good day thank you for the help." Eidon said and beckoned Harry and Sirius to him out at the back he tapped the wall and it began opening.

"Who are you looking for?" Harry asked Eidon while heading for the wizarding bank Gringots.

"No one in particular. Tom has just been too quiet as you said, I can't help but wander if he is planning on attacking Diagon Alley. It is a strategic maneuver, although with the enhanced security right before school starts he must not think an attack is worth losing quite a few of his men. Let me know if you see anybody in animgus forms." Eidon told Harry, who was silently slipping on his goggles, which adjusted to become normal looking glasses.

"There are two in that shop there. I've never seen either of them though, they were a pigeon and a collie. There's also a beetle which is Rita Skeeter in that alley over there. You know the other two?" Harry said.

"Nope. They may be the actual registered animagi I remember reading about a horse, a dog, a bird, a cat, a lizard, another cat, and a fish being the only registered animagi besides you. So they aren't illegal, and you already told us about Rita, so know worries there. Ah we're here, wait a moment while I ask for a specific goblin." Eidon said and beginning to converse with one of the goblins at the counter who then called over another goblin, this one Harry recognized. Eidon headed back over and began introducing his name.

"Griphook." Harry said.

"Do I know you? How is that you know my name?"

"This as Harry said is Griphook he is the kin of the goblin who took care of my estates, he says that he now only works for the Potter family as the Evans family married into the Potter."

"I had no idea you were still alive. My great grandfather used to tell great stories about you, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Griphook."

"Now how is it that this one knows my name?" Grip ked looking at Harry.

"This is the last remaining heir of both two families, he went missing a little while ago." Sirius said smirking.

"Mister Potter?" Grip ked whispering.

"How do you do Griphook. Long time know see is it not? I'd appreciate it if you not tell anyone about me."

"Of course Master Potter. Do you have your key?"

"Yes. Hold on." Harry began rummaging around his expanding pocket to find it. "Ah here it is." Griphook swiped it out of his hand.

"Follow me." he said and they were led down to the vaults. Harry, Sirius, and Eidon stepped out of Gringots almost an hour later pockets full of galleons, sickles, and knuts. Harry had found a strange looking relic in his vault causing Eidon to give him both a history and usage lesson on the mirror pendant. Apparently it would give great strength and protection if given to the one you loved, Eidon told Harry to pocket it so he did. Since Harry was going to be a teacher, he had to go get supplies for his classes. His first stop was Ollivander's, Eidon and Sirius had split up heading for stores that would suit their own needs. Harry entered the shop feeling quite nervous, he saw the same single piece of furniture and the walls filled to the top with boxes, Ollivander was no where in sight. The last time he had been in the shop the old man has snuck up on him, he was going to make sure it didn't happen twice. He began occluding all thoughts and not too long later he heard a quiet feel of someone taking steps behind him. Harry chuckled to himself and then spun around just as Ollivander was about to grab his arm. Harry's face had a smile on it, as he turned around and grabbed the other man's hand and began to shake it. Ollivander was stunned that anyone could be able to find him, he had never been caught before except by Albus Dumbledore and James Potter.

"Mr. Ollivander. Wanderful to see you. My name is Darin Blaze and I'm the new defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts. My own wand seemed to have a reaction with an opponents wand and caused something called priori incantum, so I was hoping to get another wand, my last wand had a phoenix feather as the core, so I was wondering if a complete opposite would work well?"

"Mr. Blaze? I don't remember you. I know every wand I've ever sold and I don't remember a Darin Blaze. That is an alias is it not? Mr. Potter." Ollivander said smirking.

"What? How did you? You shall not tell anyone I was here, right?"

"Of course Mr. Potter. A complete opposite might work quite well indeed, do you have something of dark nature to make the wand?"

"Yes. But don't ask me where I got it." Harry said pulling out of his robe a fang wrapped in newspaper articles.

"Is that, what I think it is?" Ollivander asked.

"Yes. Now do you think this will work?"

"Of course, but I don't make specially made wands for cheap."

"I kind of expected that." Harry said dropping a bunch of galleons on the counter.

"When do you need it by? The materials to create a wand with this core will be quite hard to get."

How about by Christmas?" Harry asked receiving a nod from the old man. "Good, I'll come by then and pick it up, now if you excuse me, I have to get supplies for my class."

"You're returning to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, but as Darin Blaze Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Congratulations Mr. Potter. I won't even ask you how you managed that, I bid you good day." Ollivander said shoeing Harry out as a new customer entered.

Harry's next stop was the apothecary where he purchased normal potions ingredients and then made a deal with the owner to get some more illegal items. He bought another cauldron at the cauldron shop, this one was because Sirius had somehow melted his while trying to play a practical joke on Eidon. He still didn't know how it happened. Harry then went to Eyelop's Owl Emporium for treats for Hedwig when he returned to get her. The last place in Diagon Alley that he went to was Flourish and Blotts. He bought many defense against dark arts books, he bough quite a few books on potions, a few on transfiguration, even more on charms, and a few on dangerous creatures and creatures of light and dark. While in the store he heard a voice he recognized.

"Hey Hermione. Did you get all the books we needed." Harry's friend Ron asked the bushy-haired girl next to him.

"Of course. It's quite strange though about defense." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I mean who in their right mind assigns us books on the dark arts, we probably won't even find any here. I mean seriously "Deadly Duelers Spells" and "Dark Arts of Torture and Pain", the first one was fine, but the last two? I bet you are new teacher is a Death Eater."

"Honestly Ron, Dumbledore would be cautious enough to not make the same mistake twice."

"Yeah he'd make totally new ones." Harry said stepping out from behind the bookshelf. Both Ron and Hermione looked at him startled.

Who the bloody hell are you?" Ron asked.

"Ron!"

"Sorry Mione." Ron said cheeks getting red. Harry had to fight to not laugh.

"The name is Darin. You must be Ronald Weasley, youngest of the male Weasleys. And you must be the all knowledgeable Hermione Granger, top O.W.L.s of all the fifth years. Congratulations. I hear you need to get into Knockturn Alley?"

"Yes. Our DADA teacher assigned us some books that are rather hard to come by. Why you asking?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, yes. The all mysterious Professor Blaze. Don't look shocked, Professor Blaze is a dear friend of mine, he is perfectly sane, and has quite an interesting year for you."

"You're a friend of Professor Blaze? Are you sure he isn't a death eater? In fact how do we even know you aren't one?" Ron said getting nervous.

"Because." A voice from behind called. "According to Dumbledore he has an extreme amount of respect for Professor Blaze." Harry turned around to see Ginny Weasley. When he saw her something in his stomach fluttered and a blush appeared on his face.

"Are you okay Mr.?" Ginny asked.

"The name's Darin. Yeah I'm perfectly fine, my you are a beautiful one Miss Weasley." Harry said then wondering why he had just said that.

"Thank you." Ginny said also with a blush hinting her cheeks.

"Hey, that's my sister you're talking to." Ron said beginning to dislike the older man already.

"Sorry. As I was saying, would you like an escort into Diagon Alley? I can also probably get your supplies for cheaper than the owner normally sells them for, I have a way with words, if you get my meaning."

"But are parents were going to try to get someone else to get them for us. Sorry you can't help."

"Ah, but if I know Blaze he gave specific instructions to the shopkeeper to only sell the books to the students, the parents won't be able to buy them. He said it had something to do with getting a feel for things." Harry said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Bloody hell! You have a twinkle just like Dumbledore." Harry ignored Ron's outburst as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remeus, and Tonks came up.

"We're sorry children, but it appears as if the professor gave clear instructions that only the students could purchase the books, the shopkeeper wouldn't even let us touch the books without the students. It seems as f you have to go with us. It has already been so long though and we had a few things we needed to do for the Order." Mrs. Weasley said and then put a hand over her mouth as she realized she had mentioned the order to a perfect stranger.

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley, I know about the Order of the Phoenix, I might be joining soon. Also if you need to go do stuff for the Order I could watch them and go with them to get their books, after all I am a very good friend of professor Blaze. The name is Darin a pleasure to meet you." Harry said winking as the Order members realized that He was the professor.

"Okay, thank you dear, we'll be back here in about three hours, to take you home, make sure stay with Darin here?" Molly said quickly and leaving with Tonks, Remeus, and Arthur.

"They know you?" Ron asked.

"Yep. They just didn't know who I was until I said my name. Well let's get going to Knockturn Alley." Harry said leading the three to Bilke's and Boles Booksellers. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron looked around Knockturn Alley with a deep look of disgust etched on their face. Twice an old hag had tried to sell them something or scare them. A little farther down crunched between Sly's Web and Potent Powders was the store. It was quite small on the outside and the windows were cracked, a magic sigh kept flashing open, except for the O was missing and it said pen instead. They entered the store cautiously. The store was extremely dusty and old the shelves were rotten and the books were quite old as well, at the very back was a counter with two old vampiric looking men, who seemed to be brothers, they were the ones you took the books to. In the middle of the way to the counter were stands of the two books that they needed. The three students carefully selected them and paid for them, but then Hermione wanted to stay and look around the shelves for a bit and was surprised to find a light book in with the dark books. She asked Darin about it.

"Just because it is in Knockturn Alley and sells dark art materials, it doesn't mean that it is bad, nor does it mean that the dark arts are good. The Dark Arts are used exactly like the Light Arts it just depends on the way they are used if they are truly dark. I expect that Professor Blaze will tell you more about that once school starts." After that they could get no more out of him for quite a while, they were extremely curious about how the new professor would act, but he turned away all questions asked about him. Hermione was buying a few books, and Ginny was buying one on Parslemouths, her excuse was she thought they should get it for Harry if he ever returned.

"Harry will need it, besides it is interesting, I wonder how many people can do it." She said, this causing Harry to wonder if she had inherited Parseltongue from her brief possession, he wisely however didn't comment. It was then that Harry's rival entered the store.

(dragons, dark, light)

Draco had just entered the store to get his book, he had of course entered the store many times before with both his father and mother. But with his father locked away in Azkaban with twelve other members of the inner circle, he was for the first time in his life free. He didn't have to do what his father said, he also had a chance to get out of serving the Hypocrite Lord. When he first realized his father was in Azkaban he was angry, but during the summer without him, he had learned to like it and even thank Potter for it, not that he would ever tell him, but just the same, he owed a small deed to Potter. He had done quite well on his O.W.L.s, Granger had beaten him of course, and instead of being put down by his father for letting a mud-blood beat him, his mother had congratulated instead of his father ridiculing him. Lucius's arrest worked wonders for Narcissa Malfoy as well, she was now free to do as she chose and their was nothing Lucius could do about it, she could even mingle or dress like a muggle if she wanted, she wouldn't go that far though, and with auror's guarding their house, even her nasty sister couldn't tell her what to do. Yes, it was getting better for both Malfoy's and they were for once in their life time truly happy.

When Draco had gotten his letter to Hogwarts he was extremely surprised at the booklist for Defense Against the Dark Arts, the main reason being two of the books were on the Dark Arts. Maybe they would actually have a competent teacher this year. It was probably too much to hope. He had gotten all of his school supplies and entered his favorite bookstore, to get the Dark Arts books. He was extremely surprised when he entered and saw Granger, Weasley, and Weasley staring back at him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Weasley, mud-blood, an-" Draco never finished his sentence.

"Mr. Malfoy if I am correct. You should do well not to use that word in public, there are many who take offense to it, I am included."

"You're a mud-blood?"

"Mr. Malfoy, did I did I not just say to not use that word in public. And for your information I am not a muggle-born, my mother was one however, and you shall do well not to saying foul words in my presence, the same goes to you three." Harry said including Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. His eyes held a fire that startled all the teens. "Mr. Malfoy I understand your father was a death eater." Malfoy paled slightly at this. The other teens tried not to snicker. "I however do not believe I should treat you any different than Ms. Granger here. I understand you're father may have been a death eater, but until you show me you are one, I will not treat you any different. There is always a choice. If you ever feel the need to talk, Professor Blaze would be happy to talk with you. He is a dear friend of mine, now if you don't mind I'm watching these three sprats at the moment so we'll be leaving. Remember what I said, there is always a second chance and choice." Harry said, to his nemesis not angry at all for how he acted when they were younger, he thought he understood what was happening. He was at a crossroad, he could chose the winning or the losing side, he just didn't know which was which, nor right and wrong. As he looked back now he noticed that the slight fear he once held in his eyes was at the moment almost non-existent. He could give him a second chance, in fact he was going to be giving all students from all houses a second chance, he knew there would be some who didn't take it however. "Goodbye Mr. Malfoy, you too Mrs. Malfoy, the same I said to your son, I say to you. Draco I may be seeing you again sooner than you think." Harry and his three friends who didn't know him followed him out the door, wandering why he would say something like that to them.

(A-T-T-A-C-K)

After they left Bilke's and Bole's they headed out of Knockturn Alley and went to Quality Quiditch for Ron and Ginny. Ron looked at the Firebolt 2 longingly. Harry himself thought it was quite special, his Firebolt 1 was somewhere at Hogwarts, and as he wasn't going to be heading back as Harry, he wasn't planning on getting it back for a while. Ginny also looked at the broom, but looked at the original firebolt more than the newer one.

"Harry used to have one of these. It's probably still back at Hogwarts, he was the best seeker ever seen at Hogwarts." Ginny said when Harry asked her about it. Hermione was off in a corner reading one of the books she had bought at Flourish and Blott's. He saw Sirius and Edion at the ice cream parlor, Eidon most likely giving the employee a hard time about not having his favorite ice cream, chocolate chip cookie dough, with banana chunks and chocolate Yajo. Yajo was a type of sweet sugary substance, that looked like a weed that was extremely rare and extremely tasty, he never had ice cream without it, he however would sometimes substitute it for the muggle candy Butterfinger, being a wizard ice cream parlor they probably didn't have either of his toppings. He watched as a the aurors got ready to switch shifts, then as one they disapparted. It was then that they struck, all of a sudden Harry felt anti-aparation wards being set up, and in place of the aurors sixteen Death Eaters appeared, at the head was Bellatrix, off to her side was the only other death eater Harry recognized, he recognized him as Avery, the rest of the death eaters were wearing masks.

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny. I need you to stay here, no matter what you do stay here, I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm going out there to fight." Harry told them.

"But we can help you. Harry taught us in the DA, we can-" Hermione was cut off.

"Trust me." Harry said and then headed out to do battle, Sirius and Eidon heading towards battle as well. Harry made a quick detour and transfigured his robes into that of his magus robes. They were pure white with an outline of a silver phoenix on the back of his robes, while a Basilik was on the front, he then put his hood up and made it so his face was covered and only he would be able to remove the robe, anyone looking into them would only see a black emptiness where the face should be. He summoned forth his staff and went out to battle.

Sirius was busy fighting four death eaters from heading into Quality Quiditch. Eidon was battling four death eaters as well, they were quickly falling. That left Bellatrix, Avery, and six other death eaters for him.

"You think you can stop us?" Bellatrix laughed manically.

"Yes." Harry said in as cool a voice as possible, it was cold enough to turn two of the death eaters to frozen ice sculptures."

"The ity bity man is twying to scare us with fancy twiks." Bellatrix laughed again, Avery looking around worriedly, the other four death eaters staring in shock at their companions. "What's the hero's name?"

"If you think I am truly that stupid Bella, you should go back to you're hypocrite of a master and say to his face that Potter is better than him." Harry said smirking at Bellatrix's look of rage at calling her Bella. "What's matter Bella? The Reaper ahead of your sanity. You want to know why I'm called the Reaper, because I reap the souls of evil, and death eaters are included in that description. My companions are Grim and Scythe, we picked the names just for you and your master, Bella." Bellatrix went in a flurry of rage and sent the killing curse at Harry '_Avada Kedavra_' , Harry took it full in the chest and fell back.

"Pathetic. No one ridicules myself and Lord Voldemort and survives, let this be a lesson to you, people of Diagon Alley, Lord Voldemort will reign supre-" Bellatrix was caught off as a green flash was sent at her, she fell to the ground with her lips in an O expression of surprise and terror, she hit it with a loud thump, she was dead before she hit the ground. The other death eaters panicked and began throwing everything they could at the entity known as Reaper. He blocked them effortlessly and when he did get hit by the killing he just winced in small pain and shrugged it off. They used the killing curse and he sent it back at them with twice the power, Sirius and Eidon had finished fighting a long time ago and were just watching Harry fight alone, ready to step in if he needed help. The remaining death eaters tried to disapparate, only to realize their very own anti-disappartion ward was in place, a few tried to use their portkeys only to discover they wouldn't work either. By the time the battle was over, only two death eaters remained uninjured and one was missing a limb, Avery ended up surrendering right away, and the other two death eaters did as well, although reluctantly. Harry stepped forward to them and took his staff and hit their hands. The death eaters winced in pain and a mark appeared on their hand, in the form of a hyren, although to them it just looked like a lizard with wings, or a dragon, he also took their wands. Harry then surprised Avery when he handed back the portkeys to the remaining death eaters and himself, they still would work however and when they tried to disapparate they weren't able to. The aurors apparated in and Harry, Sirius, and Eidon vanished. Eidon and Sirius headed back to the mansion where Harry went back in the store, after changing out of his Reaper outfit, the names were of course given by Sirius and Eidon approved fully, they couldn't release they were Magi yet, otherwise the core would be in the know and they couldn't have that. Voldemort had lost this battle, but they all knew that, that was just a small attack and more would soon follow.

"Where were you?" Ron asked as soon as Harry/Darin stepped back into the store.

"I got hit from behind and remained unconscious for the rest of the battle, luckily it wasn't a killing spell, I did manage to get two who had come out of Gringott's, but the one Avery got me from behind."

"You mean you were out of the battle the whole time?" Ginny asked. Hermione also looked skeptical.

"Yes."

"What's that?" Ginny asked pointing to his neck, where a fading lightning bolt like scar was slowly disappearing.

"Oh, nothing, must have been a wound from an earlier battle."

"Did you see those three guys out there, they took on sixteen death eaters on their own." Ron said excitedly.

"Yeah. But they all survived the killing curse, I'm going to have to check the libraries when we get to Hogwarts if there's anything about Reaper, Grim, and Scythe. Maybe I can find the way they survived the killing curse." Hermione said excitedly.

"Here come your parents and the other two Order members. I wish you good day, and I assure you we will meet again." Harry said glancing at the shelf and seeing a white rat, with a silver paw looking back at him, he couldn't do anything however, as only a select few knew Pettigrew was an animagus. 'Damn.' Harry thought to himself before disapparating back to Eidon's mansion.

A/N: How was it? Good. Bad. What? This is not an actual battle, it is just introducing the names Harry, Sirius, and Eidon will use to battle Voldemort's forces. No one will find out that Darin Blaze is really Harry Potter until very far into the story, at least I believe it will be far into, it may change however. I hope you liked this chapter, and at least one guardian was in this chapter, like I said. Harry will not meet any of them, and Snape will be the first one Harry meets as a Guardian, that is not until he discovers who Darin is of course. Next chapter is about a week after the start of Hogwarts, and we will see the trio, Malfoy, and of course Snape's reaction to the new teacher. I hope you enjoyed and please read and review, also thanks to everyone who is reading this story and a special thanks to those who are reviewing.


	10. Entrances and Aftermaths

A/N: Here it is, it is a bit longer again, this will be the average length for the rest of the story, some chapters may be longer and others shorter, but this is the average. This story is going to be quite long, and it will have a sequel, for any who are worrying, don't, I will finish this story. I'm going on vacation starting tomorrow, so I will not have a computer available, and will not update for about a week in a half or so. Sorry. I hope you continue to read and review, no quote this chapter btw. Reviewer responses are now at the beginning.

R-Krulle: Glad you thought so, I try.

Stark: Welcome, sorry you don't like Harry/Ginny, but that is what it will be. It will be quite a while though before they get together, she has to discover who Darin really is, it will also not e romance right away.

Bplaya: Welcome. Thanks, I thought so too. Glad you liked the names, it fits with the characters. Thanks for reviewing.

James: Welcome reviewer eighteen. Sorry, but Ginny won't find out for quite a while, which means no romance between them for quite a while. The first person to realize who Darin is will be Snape followed by someone else at Hogwarts, but I'm not saying anymore lest I give away too much. Glad you enjoy, I hope I'll be able to continue to keep your interest.

Nubantu: Welcome. Glad you think so. With the star wars thing, yeah I love star wars. I'm planning on eventually doing a crossover with Harry Potter and Star Wars, but it may be while yet, so if you're interested in one of those be patient, I'll start one shortly.

Imgonnadie: Thanks and no worries I plan on finishing till the end, yet that is a LONG way off as of the moment.

Thanks again to all my reviewers.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this story but the plot. It is for fun only and not for any profit, so don't sue.

Chapter 9: Entrances and Aftermaths

"Can you believe it? Out of all the lousy no good -"

"Ron." Hermione said to her fellow student who was beginning to reach a boiling point, and moving slowly and fuming, though seeming to wince in pain. They had just got out of defense against the dark arts with Professor Snape, Gryffindors and Slytherins had been paired up together, this year, in fact it seemed as if every class the Gryffindor student's had was with the Slytherins. Transfiguration and Charms were the only two classes when they didn't have to see Malfoy and his groupies. When they had arrived on the Hogwarts Express, rumors about the new defense teacher began, and straight off the bat, there were rumors, Tom Marvolo Riddle, who had disappeared many years ago was teaching, which Hermione, Ginny, and Ron knew was definitely not true, as Tom Riddle was in all actuality the Dark Lord. More rumors included a relative of Snape (this was the worst according to Ron), a vampire, that instead of one, there would actually be two Professors, and that soon to be Professor Blaze was really another death eater in disguise. One person even went so far as to say it was an alias for now deceased and proved innocent Sirius Black. Of course the truth was none of those, although many students began speculating eve more, and the rumors got even wilder when Dumbledore announced that Professor Blaze would not begin teaching until next week. The teacher who was teaching the defense against the dark arts for at one week was Severus Snape. Now the other houses had to deal with him in two classes for a week rather than one, one girl was seen carried off away after the announcement was announced due to a panic attack. Hogwarts had only had Snape teach one lesson and that was in Ron and Hermione's third year where he gave an assignment on werewolves, which led to Hermione figuring out what Remus Lupin was. As much as they wanted to deny it, many of the students thought that Snape was a decent teacher in defense, though the homework was terrible and would take many long hours to do. The class was unique however and if it weren't for an unfortunate remark, would have gone well, well as can go for Gryffindors and Slytherins in the same room.

Flashback

Ron and Hermione traveled quickly to the defense room, they had run into Dumbledore while heading up. He had wanted to know where the Chamber of Secrets was, Ron told him, but Dumbledore didn't answer any of the questions he asked. That left both of them wondering about the chamber, but they decided to talk about it later, they went into the classroom to find most of the other students already there, Snape was there already as well and he gave them a happy sneer as they entered the room, Ron noticed Malfoy and his two goons also absent.

"Well, well, well. It seems Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger have decided to grace us with their attendance. That will be ten points from Gryffindor." Ron started trying to protest, before Snape continued. "Each. Now do take a seat, so we may begin."

"Professor. The reason we are late is because Professor Dumbledore wanted to ask us a few questions. He can vouch for us." Hermione said knowingly.

"Fine then Ms. Granger. Twenty points from Gryffindor." Snape said scowling.

"For what Professor?"

"For talking back to your teacher." Snape said sneering triumphantly and the Slytherins laughed. "Now unless you want more points taken I would suggest you take a seat." Hermione reluctantly went to sit down.

"Alright class. Even though I am not your real defense teacher, you will treat me as such or find rather harsh consequences. Your teacher should arrive by this time next week, and he has given me full permission to assign homework as I see fit, and you will have to have it done, even though the last time I assigned you work, no one did it." Hermione coughed, which Snape ignored. "He will indeed check it and it will be for a grade, so you had better do it. Over the last few years you've had too many incompetent teachers, and the one last year brought you even farther behind. The first thing that was on Professor Blaze's list was for you to review the imperius curse, the cructacious curse, and the killing curse. You did this in fourth year, with Professor Moody so you should know this already. The instructions he left actually agreed to what I would have done, therefore I need all of you to stand up and get in a line at the back of the classroom." The student's began getting up and lining up Gryffindor on one side Slytherin on the other.

"What do you suppose he will do, we already have already done this, what more do we need to know?" Hermione asked Ron in a whisper."

"Not sure, but whatever it is can't be good. If the slimy git agrees to it, then it must be bad." Ron whispered, though Snape still managed to hear it.

"Ah Mr. Weasley. Thank you so much for volunteering. _Crucio_." Snape said and the students gasped as Ron was hit with the cructacious curse. Ron fell to the floor and screamed bloody murder, he curled up in a ball, still screaming, and stayed on the ground wincing in pain as Snape removed the curse.

"Professor! What are you doing? That's an unforgivable curse, you could be sent to Azkaban." A Slytherin by the name of Blaise Zambini cried out.

"Yes I could. It seems as if your teacher has gotten past that little law and it is perfectly legal for me to do as well. I did not just do that to Weasley because I dislike him, I shall be doing this curse to each and every one of you by the time we are done here. The strength of the cructacious I just placed on Mr. Weasley here was not even at full strength. This curse is impossible to fight, although some potions lessen the pain and a very few people aren't affected too much by it, but we are doing this so you know what a death eater will do to you, you need to be prepared and able to keep moving, fight if needed in case you are attacked and the curse is placed on you. Professor Blaze, though I have not met him, seems to be what I would call a very good teacher, if I had my way you would have learned this back in fourth year along with the imperius. Your homework tonight will be to find out all you can about the cructacious curse and write as much as you can about the subject and possible ways to counter it. This is for a grade, so if you want to turn in a piece of paper with nothing on it, by all means do so. I will enjoy failing you. Now who wants to go next?" Snape said eyes glinting and his sneer widening as Longbottom chose to volunteer, in an astonishing turn of events he ended up screaming the least out of all the students. The students left in a hurried hustle, many moving a bit slower than usual and a few biting back pain, he had told all of them about the potion he left in the hospital wing to help lessen the pain, although no one seemed to want to show weakness in front of him. As the last student Blaise left the room, Severus sighed. He may not have gotten the job, but someone was actually doing things the way they should be done.

'I look forward to meeting you Mr. Blaze, looking forward indeed.' Snape thought as his next class of third years came in.

(Week Later. Breakfast)

"Oh man. Why did I wait till the last minute to finish the blasted essay?" Ron whimpered pathetically. He was busy scribling a bunch of rubbish down on his paper, he had started working on it the night before and ended up falling asleep while working on it, it was only half done.

"I told you not to put it off till the last minute. This is for a grade if you remember. Professor Snape even reminded us in the second lesson and just about every time we were in potions."

"I know, I know. I guess I'll just turn in what I have. Hopefully professor Blaze will be here, that way Snape doesn't fail me." Ron said putting some food on his plate and beginning to devour it.

"Ron! Eat with your mouth closed we don't need to see that." Ginny said thinking how revolting her brother was.

"ee wat?" Ron said between a mouthful of food.

"Honestly. Never mind." Hermione said watching Ron shrug his shoulders and go back eating with his mouth open at a disgustingly fast rate. He stopped however when he saw Malfoy coming over to the table and his eyes glared hatefully at him.

"Well, what do we have here? We have the mud-blood, the weasel, but where's the pothead? He's vanished with out a trace, probably realized what disgusting company he was in and decided to get out while he could. I do the same thing if I had chosen the losing side." Malfoy said with a sneer.

"Harry wouldn't do that." Ginny said firmly.

"Then why isn't he here? He's abandoned you, not just you, but the world, he's left and is never coming back." Malfoy said with a sneer, he probably would have gone on, but the door to the great hall burst open.

The students were quieted and the teachers stared as a being slowly emerged from behind the doors. The man wore navy blue robes, outlines with emerald green, he had two rings on his right had one emerald, the other ruby. On his left had was another ring, it shone with a small brilliance on light. The man wore tan boots that looked more like a pouch than a boot, yet it seemed to be fit for the man. The man also wore gloves on his hands and they were quite strange looking gloves, never before seen, he also wore a belt, which included a wand holster where he kept his wand, across the belt were a bunch of vials filled with potions, he had two brown bags also attached to the belt and one of them seemed to carry his money and possibly other small metal trinkets, as they clanged with each step he took. Besides the wand holster, right next to it was another holster and this one seemed to be a holster for a sword, because one could easily see the object it holstered. The man seemed to look around at the students and his pale blue eyes seemed to peer through them, his eyes glanced for a brief moment longer at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, and a few students recoiled at his sight, mainly students from Slytherin. Besides the pale blue eyes, he had messy black hair, and looked to be around the age of nineteen or twenty, if it weren't for a small scowl placed on his face, many of the girls would probably have sighed because he was quite good looking. He had stopped at the door and hissed out something, many of the students gasped as the man spoke in parse tongue, many thinking he was a dark wizard, the teachers looked at Dumbledore to find out what to do, but Dumbledore just shook his head indicating for them not to do anything. Many of the teachers still had their hands ready to draw their wands if the stranger tried something, and when the stranger had hissed in the snake language, a few began gripping it, but when the being that the man was hissing to slithered into the great hall, every teacher was up wand in hand, a few firing spells at the man. The man whipped out his wand deflected each of the attacks with a powerful _protego _charm. It took the students a moment later to realize what had entered the great hall before the panic began, students began shutting their eyes and a few screamed, members of the DA tried firing spells in the direction of the huge serpent and the strange man, most of them ended up being way off and hitting other students, and the ones who did almost hit either of them were deflected by the man. Many of the first years were whimpering pathetically and the teachers didn't stop firing spells until the man hissed something and snakes wrapping around the teachers to stop spells from flying. The snake was one of the deadliest creatures imaginable and once one had lived in the school, it was a Basilisk the King of Serpents, it however was quite small, only about eleven feet long and it also stared at the students and professors in amusement, if anyone would have taken to notice, they would have realized that unlike most basilisks who killed someone who looked into their eyes or petrified, this one didn't do either, however everyone failed to notice and the panic continued to grow, especially now that the teachers were bound. The man chuckled in what the students thought crazy and teachers thought nervous laugh. The man cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Ah, so this is Hogwarts. For some reason I imagined it to be a little more organized." The man said with a slight chuckle. "Mr. Dumbledore I believe you said you could get someone to show me friend to his temporary room?" Harry said with a smirk.

"Ah, yes. It's located in the second floor bathroom, a ghost by the name of myrtle lives there, check behind the seek and say open." The man nodded and hissed something to his snake. Not that anyone, but him knew it, but the snake's name was Rehska or Ka for short and a descendant from the Basilisk that once lived in the chamber, Rehska was the daughter of the now dead serpent in the chamber, not that they ever knew her, she would go wait patiently for her master to show her, her new home, it may be awhile so she decided to go look about the castle. Harry watched as she slithered off and then spoke again.

"I'm sorry about the mess and the mayhem, I've caused, I did hope you would have warned them, but apparently not." The man said watching as the students calmed down and were now listening into the conversation with interest.

"No problem at all. I should have warned them." Dumbledore said to the man, the man then nodded and went to sit at the head table next to Severus Snape, after he vanished the snakes that had surrounded the rest of the professors. The students watched where he sat down and said something to Snape who didn't look to affronted and was staring at him with something in his eyes, hope, or joy, it was probably because of the Basilisk as they were extremely rare and the potions one could make with ingredients from a basilisk was unimaginable. Hagrid also stared at the man, but his eyes were for the most part focused on the leaving Basilisk and Harry could have swore he heard him say to Professor Flitwick, 'look a er. Maybe I can ee bout letten the class learn bout Basilisks this 'ear.' Harry just shook his head in amusement and watched as the student body calmed down, Draco kept shooting him glances as well as Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. They probably didn't realize he was the same person they had already met, maybe thought he was a brother or something. Dumbledore stood up and began to address the students.

"Now, as we can see, the snake is gone, but for all of those who do not wish to die a very quick death, the second floor bathroom, where the ghost known as Myrtle lives, is now off limits. That was indeed a Basilisk that was seen in hear, however unlike the last one, this one has been trained, and will only attack death eaters, so if you are a death eater I suggest you leave." Dumbledore said chuckling as not one student moved. "As I said during the beginning of the year feast, Professor Blaze would not be with us until about a week, a week is past and gone. I would now like to introduce you to Professor Darin Blaze, who will be your new defense against the dark arts teacher." Dumbledore said merrily clapping, but he was the only one, a few students tried to clap, but just couldn't get enthusiastic about it, but most of the students and the professors were staring at the man now known as Professor Blaze who had stood up. "Do you have anything to say Mr. Blaze?"

"Yes. I do. As you saw I'm perfectly able to teach this position, you saw me deflect every spell that went my way and I ensnared most of your teachers. I assure you I am not a death eater, even though I will be doing the dark arts and do have a basilisk for a pet. I also will be gone every now and then and I believe that Severus here will do a good job at filling in for me. I am not a werewolf, vampire, death eater, or any other dark creature. I also do not like this thing with the houses, so if I see, this doesn't mean other teachers, just me, but if I see anyone doing anything bad to another house, whether it be fights, not sitting with one of a different house, calling one names, or anything of that type, you shall lose points. This thing with the houses is ridiculous, and one last note. I look foreword to working with you. Now I believe I will be right when I say classes for today are canceled." Harry looked to Professor Dumbledore to make sure, and he received a nod. "Very well. You are all dismissed and I look foreword to working with you all tomorrow, now myself and the other teachers will be having a discussion, head boy and girl are in charge, and prefects help maintain the peace that is all. Professors I will meet you in Myrtle's bathroom." Harry said with a nod and swept out of the room mimicking the way Snape sometimes billowed his robes and left the great hall. The other teachers looked at Dumbledore, who they were startled to see following the man, the rest of the teachers went with him.

(Gryffindor Aftermath)

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Ron asked stupidly not noticing his hair was blue.

"That's our new teacher? I'm not sure what just happened, but wasn't that Darin?" Hermione asked also in slight awe, trying to give a hovering Neville a counter curse to the random spell that was shot at him.

"Darin is our teacher. We never did ask his last name, but why the hell would he have a pet basilisk?" Ron asked mildly confused.

"Did anyone else notice no one was killed or petrified when looking at the snake?" Neville asked the hovering charm dispelled.

"Yeah why is that? Hermione?"

"He said he had it trained, maybe it was trained to be safe, but he did say death eaters are to worry. But I always thought Basilisks were uncontrollable, maybe the library or history of records will have information on this man." Hermione said getting up to heading for the library.

"Maybe you should go after her? She may need help she is your girlfriend." Dean said to Ron.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." Ron said turning around. "Hey Hermione wait for me." Ron took off running after his girlfriend.

"What's in the second floor bathroom? It isn't big enough for a basilisk. Is it?" Seamus asked looking at Ginny.

"No it isn't. It's the secret within. But let's not talk about this." Ginny said angrily, and then whispered a meek. "Please."

"Alright. So anyone know how someone can be so powerful? Did you see that we threw every spell Harry taught us at him and it did nothing." Seamus said.

"Did you see what he did to the teachers? The only one he didn't touch was Dumbledore, the rest were ensnared with snakes. And Dumbledore didn't even do anything to stop him, he just walked right in and took command of the school. Does anyone else think there is something fishy about all this?" Dean said causing Seamus and Neville to nod their heads.

"Dumbledore must have known what he was planning, and if we were in any real danger he probably would have stepped in." Ginny said reassuringly.

"Sure. You know we have our first class with him tomorrow, wonder what it will be like?"

"I don't have him until Thursday, we were supposed to have him today, but it looks like we got off easy. Do tell me how he is tomorrow." Ginny said and the sixth years nodded. Elsewhere at the other tables the same conversations were going on, and the Slytherin table was especially talkative.

(Slytherin Aftermath)

Like most of the other Slytherins at the table, Draco was confused. He may have been more so than most of the others. He remembered when he had first appeared he was shocked, he never expected the face to be that of the young man he met at the bookshop, the one who said it was not to late. He had escaped from the Gryffindor table right when the doors had burst open. When he entered he looked like an extremely powerful figure, he looked like royalty with the jewelry and his robes were quite stunning, but no where near the quality of true royalty. The students were awed at the sight of him, he included, but when the snake entered the screaming began. Draco was sad to say that it had been members of his own house who had joined in, in the screaming. Besides the extremely yelled sound and ringing in his ears caused from a fifth year Slytherin girl, he managed to accidentally glace at the serpent, he stared right into its eyes, and Draco felt death coming to him. He was surprised when nothing happened and the snake just turned its head to look at the mayhem it had caused. When Draco finally noticed the spells flying at the man he knew as Darin, he was stunned when he blocked all of the ones that came his way, a few he noticed didn't even require the use of his wand. He glanced at the teachers to see what they were doing about the man who had entered Hogwarts seemingly uninvited, he was extremely surprised to see that they were all wrapped up in serpents and totally useless. The only professor not affected was Dumbledore and Draco didn't doubt the man would have been possible of doing the same to even him. When he spoke however it was not the same voice that he had used in the store, this voice was deep and powerful. It held a hint of authority and power, it was a voice that told them who was really in charge. He looked at the old coot Dumbledore and besides seeing an annoying twinkle in the old man's eyes, he also saw something that resembled surprise and possibly even slight fear, but he was almost positive he was the only one who saw it, as it faded as quickly as it had begun. Draco was extremely surprised when he released the spell on the teachers and then addressed them and Dumbledore, he was even more surprised to see the professors follow him out. His fellow slithering were spreading rumors, and not all of them may have been crazy.

"Did you see that?"

"He's our professor, he's hot!"

"It's Slytherin reincarnated."

"Hey Draco who is he?" Draco turned to address his fellow Slytherins as he was the leader of them.

"I do not know. Maybe mother will know something. I met him in the shop where we got the dark arts books from, he seemed okay."

"What about what he said about the school rivalries. How will he stop us from doing that?" Blaise said.

"He probably has a consequence for disobeying." Another Slytherin Theodore Nott said.

"He has a basilisk for a pet, he must be a dark wizard." Pansy said, clinging tightly to Draco, who sighed and really wished to get himself a real girlfriend.

"Didn't you hear what he said?" His other Slytherins shook their heads and Crabbe and Goyle just went back to stuffing their faces with breakfast foods. Draco sighed again. "He said that the basilisk was perfectly harmless."

"How can a basilisk be harmless, I thought they were one of the darkest creatures imaginable?" Another Slytherin by the name of Millicent Bulstrode asked giving Goyle's cake a look, Goyle handed her a slice which she happily accepted and then went back eating.

"Don't know. I'll ask mother about that too."

"The basilisk isn't completely harmless." Crabbe said speaking up.

"What?" Draco and the other Slytherins said.

"Uh. Yeah. Harmful to death eaters. He said right?" Goyle asked not completely sure he was right in what he was saying, so he went back to eating, Crabbe thought the same thing and started stuffing his face.

"That's right! I remember he said something about that as well. But what does that mean?" Blaise asked Draco for lack of any intelligence in his companions.

"That means, we had better not become death eaters. I do not believe he was kidding about that threat. But he uses dark arts so he can't be all that bad, we need to find out if he is pureblooded or not. I wouldn't be surprised if he is even stronger than the dark lord right now. Our loyalties will be decided this year, if he is telling the truth about the snake being dangerous to death eaters, maybe we should be cautious about choosing sides."

"We get to have him teach tomorrow. We're with the Gryffindors still though. We will find out where his loyalties lie then." Theodore said.

"You heard his announcement though? He said Snape would be teaching when he was unable. Why do you think that is?" Pansy asked Draco, still clinging to him much to his annoyance.

"Don't know. Maybe he'll tell us tomorrow. Come on let's go." Draco said to Crabbe and Goyle who got up and almost tripped over year who had feinted from fright. 'Why didn't he tell me the truth. Where Do his loyalties lie. Do I really have a choice?' These thoughts among others were swimming through Draco's head, he couldn't help but feel a slight anticipation for the defense class tomorrow. 'Tomorrow.' Draco said with a slight nod, before leaving with Crabbe and Goyle to work on an assignment for Charms.

(Who, What, Why, Where, When, How)

Harry walked quickly to the second floor bathroom. He smirked slightly as he heard the other teachers following behind, albeit a bit more slowly than normal. He knew the game twenty questions was about to be played, he hoped he didn't disappoint. He found it funny though when all the teachers were wrapped up, and glaring at him with hate, and it was hilarious when Dumbledore spoke up for him, he would probably have a few questions as well though. He entered the bathroom and thankfully Moaning Myrtle was absent. Rehska was coiled in a corner and her head shot up when he entered.

"Master. A ghost was here, but she took sight of me and started bawling and was sucked into that toilet there. Is this normal?" she asked

"That was Moaning Myrtle, you won't have to deal with her too much. And no it is not normal. Your father ended up killing her due to the possession Riddle put him under."

"Oh. I see." Rehska said sadly.

"It's not your fault. I'll show you to the chamber after the meeting with the other professors. Try not to do anything to startle them."

"I'll try master."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Just Harry will do fine.

"Yes master." Rehska said completely oblivious to what he had just asked.

"Never mind the teachers are coming." Harry said while Rehska nodded and started trying to drift to sleep. Any hope she had of trying to sleep was quickly dashed when the other teachers burst in, followed by Dumbledore. Harry stared at each of his former professors. It was McGonagall who spoke first.

"Just who do you think you are? Coming in here like that, ordering us all around. All of us here are older than you and more experienced, and you go flaunting about ordering the students and us about like you owned the place. Just who do you think you are?"

"As I've already said. My name is Darin Blaze and I'm the new defense teacher. And what gives me the right of ordering the students and yourselves around is the fact I'm more powerful than any of you."

"So just because of your power you think your better than us? You're no better than you-know-who." McGonagall said. If there was one thing anyone in the room could have said to make things worse then they already were, that was it. They were all about to see the infamous Harry Potter temper, not that anyone would recognize it.

"I AM NOT VOLDEMORT! I do not go around killing innocent muggles and muggle-borns, I am not an obsessed megalomaniac set upon becoming a God. I do not harm innocents. I have a VERY bad temper, Voldemort doesn't care about anyone or anything, and you dare to relate me to that foul creature. I should have thought you had better manners than that Minerva." Harry said angrily. "Besides my being more powerful than any of you, I also am part owner or at least the last known living owner of the Hogwarts grounds. If you do not believe me, Hogwarts will tell you. So by all rights I can do whatever I please. I however am here to make sure the students are able to survive a fight against Voldemort and his lackeys. I am here to make sure, Voldemort doesn't try attacking Hogwarts and if he does, he will be surprised at what he finds."

"You own a part of Hogwarts?" Tiny professor Flitwick asked.

"Yes. If you need the documents, I can get them for you later, Hogwarts herself will vouch for me. Some of you are probably no doubt wondering how it was I was able t head down here not knowing the castle layout and all, Hogwarts showed me the way." Harry said which would have been true if it weren't for the fact he already knew most of the castle. He had found out from Eidon that he owned a large percentage of Hogwarts and being the heir to both Salazar and Godric, the castle would obey him. He was quite startled to discover this, but when he thought about it he realized it was probably true, after all Hogwarts had helped him out of quite a few jams in the past.

"What side are you on?" Professor Vector asked.

"As I said, I am on the side of the light, and if it weren't for the fact I gave Rehska specific instructions, one of you would not be here today." Harry said and Snape unconsciously itched his arm where the dark mark was located.

"Albus aren't you going to talk to him, or are you just going to stand there all day." McGonagall snapped.

"It's true. When he assigned for the job after he left I asked the other headmasters what they thought of Mr. Blaze here, and they surprised me by telling me he was a Master of Hogwarts. As most of you know, only an heir of two founders can become a master, where as a regular heir just gets special rewards, like access to the kitchens and the like. If he wanted, Darin here could kick every one of us out and take over the school as he saw fit, luckily he is being generous and not doing any of those things." Dumbledore said as the other professors looked at him in shock.

"Why." Snape drawled out.

"Pardon me?" Harry asked wondering what he was talking about.

"Why me? You said I would be able to teach when you are absent, why? How long will you be gone for and when?" Snape asked looking quite curious.

"Because you are the best in the field. I heard you were an ex-death eater. I need someone like that to teach every now and then. If it would be possible, I would also like you to assist every now and then. Do you accept." Harry asked his former enemy, Eidon told him to try to make friends with Snape, especially if he was a guardian, besides he hoped the hate issue wouldn't be in affect if he made a good first impression on him.

Snape looked at him in shock. This man, who held power over even Dumbledore, who could eject him from the school if he wanted was offering for him to work as a defense teacher when needed, it wasn't a full time position, but it was a start. If he was good, maybe next year he or Dumbledore would offer him the position full time.

"Very well I accept." Severus said in his usual drawl. Harry however noticed a slight bit of anticipation in his voice and he was pretty sure Dumbledore heard it too.

"Thank you. As for when I'll be gone, it's hard to say. Every now and then I suppose, it will be random, but when I do leave you will have a note on your desk telling you when to teach. Also next year I'm planning on moving on a bit, I'm also quite skilled in potions maybe we could trade jobs?" Harry asked and watched as Snape's face lit up for a second.

"I would like that very much Mr. Blaze."

"Uh. Just call me Darin."

"Very well Darin. You may call me Severus."

"A pleasure Severus. Now any more questions?"

"I'm just curious. Where are you from and what school did you attend?" Madame Hooch asked politely.

"I am from England. I did not attend any school I was tutored by my godfather, as my parents died when I was about a year old, Voldemort killed him. That is one reason I fight him. You are Madame Hooch correct?"

"Yes I am. Oh. I'm sorry about your parents." Madame Hooch said softly.

"It is alright. I have seen and caused enough death in my life to get over it quickly enough."

"Don't have Sibyll hear you say that." McGonagall muttered.

"Sibyll?" Harry asked his former head of house.

"Sibyll Trelawney she used to teach Divinations."

"Oh. I never really believed in that type of stuff. I bet she is a real fraud." Harry said and McGonagall seemed to look a little cheerier.

"I'm sorry. I believe we started off on the wrong foot I'm Minerva."

"Delighted Minerva, call me Darin."

"I 'ave a question." The giant of a man called Hagrid spoke up.

"Yes Mr.?"

"Hagrid. Rebeus Hagrid."

"Ah, of course. I've heard of you. I take it you want to see if I'll allow Rehska to be subject to one of your lessons?" Harry asked amused.

"Yea. Dat is if she don mind."

"I'm sure she would be delighted, I'll ask her later." Harry said as Hagrid beamed happily.

"Now, I want to make sure every one in here heard my announcement?" After a few mutterings of yes and louder indeeds Harry continued. "Good. Like I said in the hall, I've heard about the school houses and frankly it disgusts me. When my relatives first created this, they taught together, when they received more students that was when they split up. I don't want you to stop with the house activities and the like, but try not to encourage it. I shall be making an announcement to my classes tomorrow that anyone who treats someone from a different house differently will be having detentions with me. I'll let you all know right now, that my detentions will not be normal. Most of them will be helping me with work inside the forbidden forest, I'm warning you now because I'm sure there will be a few students who complain. Also Mr. Filch." Argus Filch snapped his head up at being addressed by the man who was now even more in charge than Dumbledore. "I need you to do two things for me. The first is I'm putting you and Hagrid in charge of protecting the students from outside influences. The second thing is, as much as you won't like it, I've heard about your hate for the two of them, but this is something that is needed. I shall be calling both Fred and George Weasley to the school in a few days, once they arrive I need you to hand to them any confiscated items and work with them. I want to set traps across the grounds, you know the grounds better than anyone so you will be able to help them set the traps, most of them are harmless, but will hopefully be able to warn us incase of an attack. I also need you to show me any and all secret passage ways to and from the castle, I will need to make sure t set my own traps there, traps that will do more than just prank. I will meet with you after speaking to Fred and George."

"I'll have someone contact Fred and George later this week." Dumbledore assured Harry.

"Good. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go set up my stuff and Severus could you stay a moment? The rest of you are dismissed." Harry said. The rest of the teachers, not all liking Harry, but they complied with his wishes anyway. Soon only Severus, Dumbledore, and himself were left in the bathroom.

"Why did you need me to stay?" Severus asked. Harry for his part ignored him and Harry turned to Dumbledore.

"Would you mind showing me where the chamber is located? If the rumors are true, there should also be the corpse of a basilisk within the chamber. That is the reason I've asked Severus to stay. You can held me harvest it, I have most of the ingredients already so no need to be modest. However big the corpse is, it's yours." Harry said and watched as Severus lit up with anticipation. Dumbledore showed him where the entrance was and then they went down. Severus and Dumbledore were stunned to see the corpse, it was even bigger than anyone had thought. Instead of fifty or sixty feet it was more around eighty feet. The three of them then spent quite a bit of the rest of the day harvesting from the corpse of the great beast. Whatever else may have occurred. Harry was pretty sure Darin had made a friend for life in one Severus Snape.

A/N: There it is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will have Darin give his first lesson, and the Weasley Twins return to Hogwarts. I gave Harry part ownership of Hogwarts because as being heir to Salazar and Godric the original founders, wouldn't that mean he owned part of the school? Within the school Harry does have more power than Dumbledore, but I can assure you, you won't see him use it too often. I hope you continue to R & R, thanks.


	11. The Unexpected

A/N: I've returned from vacation and set to work on this right away, almost right away anyway, it is shorter than what you probably expect, but that's due to the fact the teaching is next chapter. I know I said this chapter would have the teaching, I decided to do that next chapter and work something in that is needed early in the story, for it will become a big part later on. So don't be angry the teaching chapter should be up shortly, and I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers, I'll try not to disappoint. Also if anyone would care to read my other story and review, I will make both of the next chapters longer, longer for this and that. The story is called Harry Potter and the Land of Erenda. Erenda is my own created land and will be taking up about as much time as this so, updates may be slightly slower. I'm going to do reviewer responses next chapter, that way can get this one out and begin editing the next, thanks though to everyone who is thoughtful enough to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, so don't sue.

The Unexpected

In the headquarters of the order of the phoenix, two of the members were talking amongst themselves. They had waited until the house occupants had left. It took them much longer than they would have liked, the werewolf barely ever left, and after being rejected the job as defense teacher at Hogwarts they were in a foul mood. It seemed as if Dumbledore didn't trust them as much as he led on, for there was almost always another occupant within the house, the master would not be pleased. The first man was sitting in a large reclining chair, much too big for him and watching his fellow occupant with a spark of malice hidden beneath the façade of innocence and good. The yellow eyes held hidden power and a slight twinkle showed that he was at the moment plotting something. The other man, who sat in a chair that seemed to be a few sizes to small and made more for little children rather than this big man he also sat thinking, or trying to think, but all that he was able to manage was a stupid grin plastered on his face and a lot of none useful thoughts floating through his dismal mind. Besides wearing the dumb look that was definitely not a façade he was fingering a large ring that was on his ring middle finger, he didn't realize that it was supposed to be on the ring finger, and people often got mad when he went around waving his ring in peoples faces, you would too if you thought he was insulting you. Both of these men for they were men had infiltrated the Order, they didn't work for Voldemort nor Dumbledore, and they didn't work for the Core either, which put them in a different group, and the leader of the group had allied himself to someone that had recently disappeared. These two men were of course Korg Grath and Zet Resh, and they like the Core, had twisted and corrupted bodies, they however were part of the recently formed Core Resistance, the leader a cunning individual whose real identity was known by few, she was known as Blythe and had a hidden agenda like most of her followers. It was she who Korg and Zet had been trying to contact, they were finally alone for the first time they had arrived at Order headquarters. Zet got up off his chair and went over to the fireplace, he pulled out a small pouch of what looked like floo powder and flung it in the fireplace, the powder was not the normal color however, it was black with small specks of gold it was flung in and bird appeared.

"Ah. Wrong Number." Korg said stupidly, while Zet just rolled his eyes. The bird looked at them for a few moments and then flew off, a few moments later it returned with its master, clad in black cloth face hidden by non see-through veil. The women looked at them questioningly and before either Korg or Zet could speak she addressed them.

"Korg. Zet. It has been a while. How goes everything?" She asked in a sickly sweet, but angry voice.

"Uh. Good?" Korg asked scratching his chin.

"Idiot." Zet whispered under his breath. "Your highness everything is going according to plan. We have successfully infiltrated the Order and they do not suspect a thing." Zet said in a I'm-better-than-you voice.

"Shud Up! Zet. I'm in charge! Uh. Everything is okay and we have infil, infiltai, gone in the Order." Korg said causing Zet to groan.

"Then may I ask why it has taken so long for you to get back to me?" She asked it coming out more like a hiss.

"Because. Because. Uh I forgot. Why is it again Zet?"

"Because these idiotic Order members never take the time to live a life and leave the blasted headquarters." Zet said and took a breath to continue, but was interrupted by Korg.

"Shadd Up Zet! I'm in charge! The reason is the people here never leave?" Korg questioned and cocked his head expectantly.

"Whatever. Have you found any information about are disappearing Ally?"

"No." Korg said.

"I see." she paused for breath before continuing. "Then why is it that you contacted me?"

"Old Man Lemon Drops, has been having us try to find these three heroes who took on sixteen death eaters. If I'm not mistaken the one looks like a magi, the man fought like one and even dressed similar to one, I was under the impression that there were no more?" Zet asked expectantly.

"This is news indeed. Continue searching for them, but don't forget about the boy, the other three are mere mudpuppies next to the boy, but they could make good allies never the less. Keep me updated, try to contact me in a few months, or if any dire news comes up. Nothing about how good the pepperoni pizza is." The last was said to Korg who looked at her stupidly.

"But it was good. You would have liked it too." Korg said and Zet rolled his eyes again. When they had first arrived they had to learn to live like a normal person and eventually discovered the food that the people ate, he had called her right away and you could say she was definitely not happy, for he had interrupted an important business proposition with Aslio, luckily he had agreed to sign on with the resistance or he would have had to have been killed.

"Who cares about the stupid food? Don't worry your highness you won't." Zet glared at Korg who smiled stupidly.

"See that I don't." Blythe finished the conversation and heard (much to her annoyance) right before ending the connection something about roast chicken.

(Revelations)

The room Harry had received the previous night was in all actuality quite relaxing, yet it was extremely boring as well. The room was big, about as big as the dormitories to his previous dorms, apparently Dumbledore had wanted to give him one of the better rooms. The only unfortunate thing about it was that it was farther away from his office and teaching room than he would have liked. It seemed he had been given one of the empty towers, and although it did give him a nice view of the grounds, it wasn't what he needed. On the bright side at least none of the students would be likely to discover his identity, the teachers wouldn't for that matter either, it was way too far away, and the password Dumbledore had given him had been changed. His password now was in parsel-tongue and as he knew, no one but himself and Voldemort could speak it. With that fact in mind he made the password as simple as possible, like with the chamber of secrets he made the password Open in the snake language. The room seemed not to have been in use for quite a while and the doorway had a painted raven on the door with a badger with a badger as the doorknob. Note the 'had' Harry had made a few changes to the room, most of them included the inside and getting rid of Dumbledore's not to subtle spells, he changed the door however and replaced the raven with a lion and the badger with a snake. The snake was there so that if any students did find his room they would see that it had the two school rival animals together, he did put another raven and badger in the corners of the door as well, but the snake and lion were the most noticeable. He had put his stuff away the night before, including his clothes and relics, he still kept the goggles and made them into glasses ready to be switched to one of the six visions if needed, he packed those away in his robes. He left the rings on his fingers just incase, he had learned to expect the unexpected, you get used to it after living with Sirius and Eidon. He had his lesson already planned out in his head, he probably should have written it down and got the supplies needed ready, but he was too tired, and wouldn't need much for the lesson anyway. He had put on another set of robes, exactly the same to his previous set that he had worn in. As he was leaving the room he heard hissing in the pipes, it was Rehska singing. Anyone else would have found a singing basilisk funny, but as to most people it came out as hissing and sort of made it more frightening. Luckily however he was alone and no one else was listening to her singing. He started heading down towards the Great Hall for breakfast talking to Rehska as he went.

"Master. These chambers are quite nice." Rehska hissed pleasure in her voice.

"I'm glad you settled I so well. And when will you start calling me Harry?" Harry grumbled, he was feeling a bit nervous of getting ready to teach.

"I shouldn't calls you that. You are my Master and I live to serve." She said and continued quickly before Harry could respond. "Besides, it is not safe for me to be calling you Harry. There may be other snake talkers with in this school."

"I've already told you, you are my friend, and besides there's no need to worry, I went to school here for five years, and was the only snake talker here."

"That you know of." Rehska said, clearly making her point known.

"Alright, alright. If you won't call me Harry, what about Darin? At least while we're at Hogwarts.' Harry said quickly.

"Very well master." Rehska sensed that Harry was about to say something, and so beat him to the chase. "Very well master Darin."

"That's a bit better I suppose. You will need to work on it later, alright?"

"As you wish."

"Good. Now have you sensed any death eaters in this school?"

"Ah cutting right to the chase master." Receiving a glare from Harry she added. "Darin."

"Yes. I need to know, most of the people here I knew when I was a student, and I don't know who to actually trust teacher wise, although Severus is a lot nicer to Darin than he is to Harry, wouldn't it be ironic if he found out who I really was?" Harry bit off a laugh, imaging a furious Snape who looked at him with anger and shock, trying not to say something to cause his precious basilisk ingredients and defense against the dark arts job to vanish. Oh would he be angry, or maybe he wouldn't, if he really was a Guardian. Only time would tell.

"Yes. Very funny master." Rehska said hoping he wouldn't berate her again. Fortunately for her he seemed to be busy trying to get one of the portraits to quit following him around, she knew nothing of this.

"What did you say?" Harry asked after a few moments and finally getting the annoying portrait of a jester to leave.

"Oh nothing." Rehska said resuming sliding down the pipes, following the mental link she had with her master to direct her to correctly following him. "As of the moment I'm pretty sure there is only two death eater within this school."

"What! I was almost positive there were none, but Snape here, who are they?"

"The first person who I'm talking about is not necessarily in Hogwarts and while quite a few students smell of the dark arts, none have the mark.

"So it's a teacher then?" Harry asked wondering who it could be.

"No. Like I said they are not in Hogwarts, or at least not all the time, it smells old, but not that old, you will be needing to watch who visit's the school, as they are not here now, I'm not sure who it is."

"I'll take note of that. You said there was another?"

"It grieves me to tell you this, as I know how fond you are of the students."

"So the next one is a student?"

"Yes."

"I feared it was so. Well what house are they from?"

"You do not automatically assume it is from Slytherin?"

"No as I said I might have once thought it a Slytherin, but know in my heart that this is not one."

"Right you are master. I have not been able to pinpoint the exact student and am not even sure which house it is from, but I know it is one of two. I'm pulling unfortunately for the second one. So I will keep a watch on both houses and try to find the student. I will let you know when I believe I know who it is and you can take it from there."

"Very well what are the two houses?" Harry asked already thinking of who it might be.

"The first one is Ravenclaw." Rehska said.

"It makes sense. The crave knowledge the most, and knowledge is a type of power, they must think that Voldemort will win, which one reason I can see a Ravenclaw from going over to that fiend. What is the other house?" Harry asked, but in his heart he knew, it seemed only right for the legacy to continue.

"The other house is Gryffindor." Rehska said silently. Harry sighed and hoped it was from Ravenclaw, but it seemed someone had pulled a Pettigrew.

"Damn." Harry cursed opening the door to the Great Hall. He hissed a quick farewell to Rehska and entered. Like the night before every head turned his way and he had to bite down on his tongue from bursting out laughing. It was hilarious even the Slytherins looked somewhat fearful of him. He gave a silent nod to the Headmaster and went to sit down at the table. He looked around at the students who continued to stare and he glared back at them causing them to turn away he did this to each table, but everyone could notice he glared longer and harder at the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables.

Dumbledore also seemed to notice this and realized that Darin had discovered something that must have been bad. Harry had told Dumbledore before he went to bed that he would have Rehska search for any and all death eaters and would let him know in the morning if there were any. Dumbledore sighed realizing that there was indeed a death eater within in his school, he stood up.

"Good morning Professor Blaze. Is there anything you would like to share with us?" Dumbledore asked and Darin looked into his eyes and nodded. Most of the students were looking at Darin and Dumbledore with confusion so he decided to lessen the confusion a bit. "As you know, Professor Blaze has quite some power, and is a professor, what you don't know is that he also owns part of the school. Yes Mr. Weasley it means that he is a direct descendent of one of the founders, and is therefore given more power than even the headmaster, thankfully he has agreed to not use these privileges unless he deems it is needed. He also took it upon himself to find out if there are any death eaters among us." The whole student body shifted nervously looking at their neighbor. "Mr. Blaze would you mind sharing with us your discoveries?"

"Not at all Headmaster. As some of you may remember, I said I was not a death eater and that my snake would not harm anyone, anyone but a death eater that is. She is a special snake and through training can recognize the scent of the dark arts." Harry paused watching a lot of students shift many from the Slytherin table, he resisted an urge to smile. "Dark arts are different from the dark mark, you will here exactly what I have to say about the dark arts in class later. The dark mark gives off an extremely strong scent to snakes, dark creatures in particular, and it is not only Voldemort's (most of the people flinched) mark, but others as well. I would like to say that there are none with a dark mark here, alas that is not the case." Harry watched as the Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff students turned to the Slytherin table, the students at that table sneering back at them. "I do not know if you all forgot what I said last night abut the houses, but I meant it. You are doing it again and I would ask that you stop. Dark Wizards may have been created out of the Slytherin house in the past, but that is not the only house to have death eaters. I would suggest that you quit looking over there at this time. It is not coming from the Slytherin table." Harry watched as eyes widened and mouths dropped, and the Slytherins also seemed to be surprised by this statement, the other houses looked around at each other and then at the teacher table, the teachers though were just as confused as the students and started trying to pick out any student who may have turned bad. "For safety purposes I will not disclose the house where said death eater is, you know it is not a Slytherin and I will tell you now it IS a student. I have been able to narrow it down to two houses and Rehska will be searching for the death eater, I hope whoever you are have a good reason. I shall not disclose which of the two houses, but urge all of you to keep an eye out, and also don't always go accusing the Slytherins for things. I figure that is enough news for the moment, I will see some of you in class later." With that said Harry gave a quick nod to Dumbledore and Snape and left the Great Hall, leaving a bunch of frightened and nervous students behind.

(Draco During Revelations)

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had entered the Great Hall early as usual. Draco was using it as an excuse to get away from Parkinson, she took her time getting ready every morning, and it was one of the only times he could be by himself. Not that he didn't like Pansy, it just wasn't in that way, it felt so good to get away from her constant nagging, pushing, and whining. At least now he was alone. Being the first one in the Great Hall had its advantages, one being he could think without any interruptions. One of the girls last night had sworn she saw a basilisk in the girls dormitory last night. She apparently had forgotten all about the new defense teacher. The poor girl was in hysterics, not that he cared, he found it quite entertaining. Professor Snape was sitting at the staff table eating quickly, Draco learned long ago that Professor Snape was on a weird schedule, he especially liked to eat quickly just so he wouldn't have any interruptions, and after eating would be able to freely take points and give detentions by circling the other house tables. Draco didn't find anything about Professor Blaze other than that he already knew, and the more he thought about the less he realized he really did know. Draco was pondering on what Darin had told him earlier, it seemed like a way out, especially after the fighting, but what was the catch? There was always a catch, his father had always told him. _"Never agree to something before you know what is needed in return, find out first and use it to your advantage, that is the way of a Malfoy."_ The more he thought about it the more he realized his father was actually right to that extent, but he was wrong too. Thankfully his father was still in Azkaban and would never find out his thoughts of abandoning his father's bootlicking footsteps, it was just him and his thoughts. Draco was aroused out of his thinking by a snort and a large slam. It seemed that Crabbe and Goyle had finished eating, at least for the first time, and had gone to their traditional arm wrestling, Draco found it so muggle-like. 'Ah well not alone.' Not that he could really tell most of the time Crabbe and Goyle were just dumb brutes and didn't do much, though they did have some good points.

"Knock it off. Can't you see I'm thinking here?" Draco snapped at the two, the two in question snapping their heads up and murmuring a small, "Sorry Draco." They of course went back to what they were doing. Draco sighed irritably watching as other students began piling in. As usual the Ravenclaws were the first of the houses to arrive, followed by part of the Slytherin and then Hufflepuff. The rest of the Slytherins piled in and Draco fervently hoped that no one would talk to him, he saw Pansy start to walk over and quickly dragged a confused Blaise down into the empty seat next to him. Pansy looked at him sadly and then went to sit by Bulstrode. The Gryffindors began entering now and then he saw two of his favorite people. He didn't like them one bit, but at least they could actually converse insults with him. Draco got up and headed over to the Gryffindor table, Crabbe and Goyle following a minute later.

"So the Weasel and Mudblood have finally decided to grace us with their divine presence." Draco bowed mockingly and watched Ron glare at him, while his cronies laughed stupidly. "Oh that's right, I'm sorry your just the poor slaves of your king. Oh of course only one of your being could cause such a disgrace that you actually pay your king to hire you, what the rest of your family not shameful enough." He knew he had hit a button of one Ronald Weasley who was only held back Hermione and Ginny.

"Get lost Malfoy!" Ginny said to him.

"Oh I'm hurt, don't you care about me." He hissed back. Ron seeming to have calmed down and was able to retort.

"Why would we care about a slimy git of a death eater!" Ron yelled the Great Hall falling silent, most having been watching the meeting since the beginning. Ron could have sworn he saw something similar to true hurt in Malfoy's face, but it vanished quickly.

Draco was seething inside, how dare that blood traitor call him a death eater, 'maybe everyone already thinks I am one? What do I do?' Draco had drawn his wand and was about ready to throw a curse at Ron, when someone else started speaking.

"He is not a death eater! How dare you call him that, just judging him by his father! Didn't any of you here what Professor Blaze said last night? He would know if there is a death eater here, and he said there wasn't. So don't go calling people death eaters with out reasonable proof!" Draco looked toward the sound of the voice and saw a Hufflepuff student yelling not at him, but for him. He felt a brief spark of thankfulness go through him, but that ended quickly when she turned to him. Seeing her face now he recognized her as Susan Bones, which would explain how she would know anything about his father.

"And you, what is your problem? I saw everything, you just come on over and TRY to push Ron here over the edge, if I didn't know better I'd say you were looking for a fight. So what is your problem? I know your not a death eater so why do you act like an arrogant brat?" Susan asked. Draco gaped and then just turned around and headed back to the Slytherin table, he couldn't think of anything to say to that, most of it was true. He left not a moment too soon, for soon the students could hear a disturbing hissing coming from outside the Great Hall.

Draco realized at once that the only Parselmouth in the school was the new Professor and Harry Potter, but as Harry Potter wasn't here right now and the voice sounded older, it had to be Darin. A little more hissing was heard and then something that Draco was almost sure was not a nice word was heard. Darin walked in demeanor the same as it was last night, he looked a little angry however and gave a silent nod to Dumbledore and sat down. He glared at each house table, he glared longer at the other three house tables however and just glanced at the Slytherin table. Dumbledore seemed to realize something as well and invited Darin to speak. He began talking about dark marks and how he knew if death eaters were in the school. When he mentioned that there was a death eater in the school all the eyes fell upon the Slytherin table, he noticed Weasley looking at him. He sneered back at him and turned away listening to the rest of what Darin was saying. Draco was then surprised when Darin specifically told the other houses to quit looking at the Slytherin table, and even more surprised when he said that the Slytherins were innocent of that particular crime. He finished by saying that he knew it was a student from one of two tables, he didn't say which however, and Draco thought it made sense. Draco was sure the other houses would gain up on which ever house the death eater was thought to be in, that is what would have happened of it had been Slytherin. He watched as members of the other houses looked at the other houses and then at their own house, nervous looks on most of the students face. He saw that Weasley was also looking nervous and frightened, and kept glancing at his own house members. Professor Blaze finished by saying to not always go looking at the Slytherins for wrong doings, or something like that. He then bid them good day and reminded them about his class before quickly leaving the room.

Draco turned to his other Slytherins and Theodore Nott of all people said the thing that was going through all their minds.

"Well. That was unexpected." Draco agreed, and was once again looking forward to class with Darin, he had defense just this afternoon, he was for once looking forward to it.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. As said above the things with the two death eaters are a big part of later in the story, neither are discovered until much later however. You can try to guess though if you like, I may narrow it down to one house later. They are both someone who has been mentioned in the book, but I'm not saying if they are more than just mentioned. Next chapter is teaching, it will actually be Harry teaching his first class and the sixth year Slytherin Gryffindor class, so it should be quite long, Fred and George come soon too. I hope you continue to read and review, thanks again.


	12. Professor Blaze part 1

A/N: I am so sorry that it took so long. This is just the first half of this chapter, the second half is even longer, therefore I split them up into two chapter, the second half should be up soon. I've been busy and hadn't been able to update this. I've had it done for quite some time now, I hope you enjoy and for those who read HBP, I will still continue my story, I've gone to far to stop now, but school will be starting in about two weeks and I will begin updating less, this will not be done soon, as it has just started. Now without further ado.

Disclaimer: Voldemort owns everyone and everything, he doesn't own Harry Potter however and neither do I for that matter, so don't sue, only for fun.

Harry Potter and the Core of Evil

Chapter 11: Professor Blaze part one

Harry walked angrily through the corridors. As much as he wanted to admit otherwise, he didn't want to believe that the Slytherins were innocent, it was better to think of the Slytherins as the wrong doers than admit that it came from his own house. He wasn't sure which house the death eater was in, nor the reason they became a devoted follower to Voldemort, but he reasoned with himself that he would hear the reasoning before casting judgment. His first class was going to be coming in shortly, and wouldn't they be surprised, unfortunately they were fifth years and some of the people he once knew would be in the class. To make matters worse he had sixth years later that afternoon, how hard would it be to teach his former friends, as well as enemies. He held true to what he had said and would stick to it, he would try to act neutral as possible. He had begun to embrace his Slytherin side over the summer, he was surprised to find out that Sirius himself had almost been placed in Slytherin, so he knew the feeling. Harry continued to walk to the classroom.

The classroom he had been assigned to was dressed up more differently than any of the other teachers he had had. He was sure the students would make some non-needed comment about his room, but he thought it was just perfect. Dumbledore had given him permission to train them in any way he saw fit. He was going to do just that. The room he was in at the moment was the room they were going to be in, what he didn't say was that, it wasn't the only place they would be. After last year Harry realized that the students were in serious need of proper spell learning. He decided to teach his younger students fifth through third about spells and dark creatures that Voldemort would employ and the counter-spells to them. The first and second years would be learning about both spells and creatures in general, as well as like all his grades would be doing, a bit of dueling. Sixth and seventh year students would be having the most fun of all, they were going to be learning the dark arts and taking a few field trips to certain places, dueling would also be an extremely huge aspect of there learning. Back to the room, it was big, quite a bit bigger than most of the previous classrooms, it was actually downstairs where Firenze had taught last year, he was now teaching at night in the same place, therefore most Divination students had a free period during the day used for homework and sleep, they would later at night come down an sit outside the Hogwarts grounds. As much as Harry hated both astrology and divination he recognized that it was better than it used to be. A few of his added trinkets were scattered about the room, a few of his relics, which he would maybe explain in a bit of detail if they asked, but he hoped no one would. He had covered the room with all sorts of dark objects, he would need them for later. Off to the side an open pipeline, he figured that Rehska would want to see him sometimes and watch while he was in the middle of teaching. A cage full of mice was in another spot mainly for food for Rehska, if she was too lazy to hunt, but he would also be showing the older students a few things with the mice, not unlike mad-eye who cast curses on them, he was going to have the students try to save the mice, he thought it would be fun, unfortunately he would lose a lot of mice in the process. Most of the mice were actually transfigured tea cups, he wasn't going to tell his students that however. One other thing that was unique about his classroom was the non-moving portrait of a former Hogwarts student that was off on the wall to the side of Harry's desk. A name above it said Head Boy: Tom Marvolo Riddle, with only a flick of his wand however it would change and would say 'I Am Lord Voldemort' the picture would change as well, into an image of the dark lord he had seen at the graveyard, the picture of course came from his mind, and was a little trick Eidon had taught him. That was for another thing he would teach all of his classes, the truth about Voldemort, and he would also eventually be bringing death eaters to the school for them to train on, he had three usable death eaters available, this was one other secret he wouldn't tell Dumbledore.

He heard the signal for classes to begin and quickly got ready. The fifth years were unique in a way, they were the only year that had all four houses in one lesson. One by one he saw the students pile in nervously sitting down and looking for their teacher. Harry had activated one of his relics. This relic was a little smaller than most of the other relics he owned and cast the user the slight power of invisibility, it worked like an invisibility cloak with one difference, magic couldn't see through it. It was small and was shaped like a marble, when activated it would attach itself to the users skin and cause them to disappear, it had hurt a lot the first time he had used it, but he had grown accustomed to it and no longer felt a thing. Harry waited until all the students piled in including the late students, they were all looking around nervously, none sighting Harry. Harry recognized immediately three students. He recognized Colin Creevey looking around nervously looking around, taking out his camera and taking a few snapshots of the classroom that he thought looked interesting. Next to him in typical house fashion was another Gryffindor, and it continued this way with each house. He shook his head at what he saw, he would have to do something about that. Luna who he had only met the previous year and who had helped him in the D.O.M. was the only one not sitting by someone from the same house, she was sitting between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. The Gryffindor she was next to was Ginny, and he saw that she like the rest was exceedingly nervous, so much in fact she dropped her quill three times. She looked around the classroom, and then Harry realized something that made his heart jump. 'How could I have been such an idiot?' Less than a second after he thought that Ginny's eyes noticed the picture hanging on the wall. Harry winced as a shrill scream rang out and the other students looked around in confusion. Harry decided it was time for him to step in.

"Good morning class. It seems as if Miss Weasley here has noticed my portrait on the wall." Harry said with a little laugh that made them more confused.

"How do you know Weasley?" A Slytherin Harry didn't recognize yelled out.

"I met her when she was getting her books. Mr. ..?" Harry asked, looking down at his chart and waiting patiently for an answer. It was of course a Slytherin who had shouted this, as he waited patiently for a name. The boy seemed to gulp in fear before mumbling out his name.

"Anthony Worod, Sir."

"I see, what house are you in Mr. Worod?" Harry said calmly, the rest of the class awaiting an answer as well.

"Slytherin." Worod said with a sneer, fear leaving in sake of house pride.

"NO!" Harry said loudly, but calmly. "You are not a Slytherin in this room, in this room you're My student, you belong to no house, no family, no one, but me. VOLDEMORT(the whole class flinched) has returned, and if you are to foolish to realize it, then something should be done. If I hear anything about one of the four houses you shall receive a detention, my detentions are not pleasant. As I was saying before Mr. Worod shouted out, it seems as if Miss Weasley has noticed the portrait on the wall. Does anyone know who this man is, why I would have a portrait on the wall of him?" The students just stared at him blankly not trusting to speak, none knew who it was, none except for Ginny Weasley, but Harry didn't want her to have to speak about what had happened, at least not yet. "Very well. This man's name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, he was once a student at this very same school. He was a prefect and received an award for capturing the person who opened the Chamber of Secrets. The person he caught was none other than our very own Rebeus Hagrid." The students looked at him startled, and waited for him to continue. "It was not Hagrid however, who released the Basilisk, despite what some might think, Mr. Riddle caught the wrong man. Mr. Riddle grew up in an Orphanage after his muggle father left his witch wife to die giving birth. At the Orphanage he suffered great abuse both physically and mentally, and not like you are probably thinking. He received a letter about Hogwarts when he turned eleven, Dumbledore himself went to collect him and thought that things would change, they didn't he was treated just as bad if not worse here. Tom Marvolo Riddle graduated from Hogwarts and hasn't been seen in roughly sixty years. Some of you may be asking what I'm doing talking about this man, and you shall find out, but not now. A week from now you shall hand in an essay about everything you can find out about Mr. Riddle, then I shall tell you why we are discussing him. I don't care how long the essay is, as long as you do your best, and believe me I'll know, anyone who fails to do their best shall have the pleasure of sitting in on one of the sixth year classes, and trust me when I say, that that is not necessarily a good thing." Harry walked around the classroom while saying all this, he paused before continuing. "Today we shall be learning about one of the worst creatures possible, I'm sure you've probably seen one of these before, and probably learned about them in third year, we are studying it for a different reason entirely." Harry walked over to the wardrobe in the back of the classroom, the wardrobe was banging and the Boggart inside wanted to get out desperately. Harry had thought this over and realized that the best way for them to learn about Voldemort's minions were to capture them, however Dumbledore wouldn't allow a Dementor anywhere near the students. Harry didn't blame them, but this would show him how many could cast a Patronus as well as cast it in the presence of a Dementor. This wouldn't give away his identity, because plenty of people were afraid of Dementors, and his patronus now took a different form. It was no longer just Prongs, now it would quite often be a number of things, it would be Prongs, a Grim, a Werewolf, or a Phoenix. He was quite surprised when he found out how many forms it took, Eidon explained to him a Patronus took whatever form was most associated to happiness. He could choose whatever one he wished and if need be he could do all at once creating four patronus forms. He couldn't do Prongs or the Grim, because Ginny would realize who he was along with Dumbledore. He couldn't do a Phoenix, because that would destroy a Dementor, and he still wanted to make it so they feared him, he decided on the werewolf. Harry was standing at the back of the classroom, and then asked "Can anyone tell me what this is? Mr. Creevey."

"A Boggart." Colin said weekly.

"Yes, that's correct. Five points to Creevey." Harry said amusement evident on his face. He had said he wouldn't do anything house wise and he wouldn't. The way he did this was so that every house was still at the same spot, and the individual students would earn points. "You may be wondering why I did what I just did. I shall not do the house points, but I will do individual points. I believe everyone needs to be recognized for doing well, and this is the best way, this way it isn't a whole group of people. A reward will be given out at the end of each month to the student with the most points in each of my classes. My rewards are truly worth getting. Now I understand you learned about Boggarts earlier, a few years ago?"

"Why are we learning about them again?" A unnamed Ravenclaw boy with light brown hair asked.

"Name?"

"Jason Dross. So why are we learning about Boggarts for a second time, you don't really think you-know-who would employ those weak creatures do you?"

"The question is reasonable, but it is not your fear that you shall be facing, it is one of mine. And from now on say Voldemort not you-know-who. Fear of a name only increases fear, of the object itself. If you take away the fear the name Voldemort gives you, and you begin saying it Voldemort has already lost half his power."

"Your fear? Do you have a fear?" A Hufflepuff girl asked.

"Yes Miss Farcing I do. Everyone has a fear, but I unlike most have been able to conquer it. I have three main fears, the first is Voldemort, but only the sixth and seventh years will see that, my-"

"You've seen he-who-must-not-be-named?" A Slytherin by the name of Derek Hudson asked in awe.

"Yes, I have. I've even fought him, and as you can see I'm not dead. Voldemort is a coward, you will most likely never see him outside this room. You shall find out more about Voldemort in a week or so. Most people would never live to fight Voldemort, as far as I know, only a very few have ever fought Voldemort and lived, those being myself, Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. By the end of the year you will have all stopped saying Voldemort's hyphenated names, that I promise you. As I was saying my other fear is fear itself. Does anyone know what form it would take?" Harry glanced around the room and saw only one hand up. "Miss Weasley would you like to tell the class what fear is?"

"It's a Dementor. Harry was afraid of those as well." Ginny said looking at him with something in her eye, that Harry did not like.

"Harry Potter had a fear of Dementors? I had no idea. Many people fear Dementors, but most people have never actually think of fear as a fear. Ironic is it not? Now can anyone tell me what a Dementor does?" Harry watched as every hand rose in the air. "Yes, Mr. Creevey?"

"It sucks the happiness out of you, like you'll never be happy again."

"Yes, excellent another five points, and five to Miss Weasley for knowing what form fear of fear takes. Now for this first lesson, I want you to just watch, no need to do anything harmful. When the Boggart comes out it will assume the shape of a Dementor, I want you to take notes in your head of what it feels like and watch me as I dispel it away, and lock it back in the wardrobe. Next class on Tuesday, you shall be practicing casting a Patronus, and the following week you shall begin trying to cast it with a Dementor present in the room, and on Friday two weeks from now I'll have you turn in your assignments of Tom Riddle and we'll have a little discussion. Now watch." Harry opened the wardrobe and felt himself chill up, he blocked out the screaming he heard and thought of finding Sirius still alive and going with him to Eidon's manor. The Dementor looked around, at least that's what it looked like and started heading for the students after realizing that Harry had blocked out all his good feelings. It went over to the students about three feet away when out came Harry's loud bellow. "_Expecto Patronum."_ Harry said lazily after a few moments. Out of his wand came the creature, it was a werewolf and quite a few of the students, the ones able gasped in surprise. It came out lifted its canine head in the air and let out a howl before charging the Dementor/Boggart and pushing it back in its wardrobe. It looked at the students and then at Harry before disappearing. "That, class, was the Patronus charm the only thing that can halt a Dementor. To cast the Patronus charm you must be thinking happy thoughts the form your Patronus takes is whatever you refer to as safety. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why's your patronus a werewolf?" Anthony Worod asked.

"Excellent question. Unfortunately, I'm not going to tell you, that doesn't mean you can't try to find out, however. Any other questions?" Harry asked his students, quite a few of them he noticed had been in the D.A. and already knew about the patronus. "No? Very well, it may be a few minutes early, but what the heck, class dismissed." He watched as the students began piling out of the classroom. "Miss Weasley, could you stay for a moment. He watched as Ginny shoulders slumped, what he was going to ask would be hard, and hopefully she wouldn't be able to put two and two together.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Ginny asked weakly.

"When not in class, call me Darin, professor makes me sound to old."

"How old are you Professor? Oh, I mean Darin."

"I am not too much older than you I'm afraid. I am easily the youngest to ever teach at this school. How's school going so far?"

"It's okay, Snape's being a git though." Harry smirked at her and she realized what she said. "Oh my, I forgot who I was with."

"I see no problems with you expressing your true feelings, but maybe it'll be better this year? Just wait and see."

"I doubt that." Ginny mumbled hoping he didn't hear.

"I think the same. He does prepare his students while for the everyday world. Now your probably wandering why I asked you here. I noticed your reaction to my portrait of Riddle on the wall. Is there a specific reason you acted like that?"

"No."

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I heard accounts of people being possessed by him before, a friend has told me about your possession. It's nothing to be ashamed of, I myself was possessed once, I fought back fortunately, and he has never been able to again, nor will he ever."

"You've been possessed? I thought I was the only one." Ginny said quietly.

"Just earlier this year in fact, it was the most painful thing I had ever felt, but I beat him. You want to know how?" Ginny nodded her head. "Love. The one thing that Voldemort cannot beat, he has never felt love. In a way, I feel sorry for him, what it must have been like to grow up as such. You are not alone. If you ever feel the need to come talk about it you are welcome to it." Harry wrote her a quick pass. "Here run along to class. Show that to your teacher if you ever feel like coming out of class to come talk." Harry watched as Ginny left, not before taking a look over her shoulder and then heading out the door. He watched as his next class came in, and got ready to make another first impression.

(Lunch)

Harry walked down to the Great Hall after an animated discussion with the second years. Most of them had just begun the school house rivalries, therefore they, like the first years would be easy to set right. Harry continued to walk down to lunch thinking, he couldn't help, but notice, that an odd fume was coming from the Dungeons. He began wondering down the hall way, and what did he see, a mess of students, who were a mess. It was the sixth year class, and they all looked none too happy. Some were covered in green colored slime, while others blue and yellow slime. The green slimed students seemed to be coughing quite a bit and he noticed that their clothes seemed to have shrunk, unless everyone was now into smaller clothes. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were covered in blue slime, Neville Longbottom had also gotten covered with blue slime, but he was also quite green as well. The blue slime had stuck to them like glue, and he saw a few frustrated girls pull fervently trying to get the slimy substance off. The yellow slimed students consisted of most of the Slytherins and Hermione. The students who had yellow slime had the two previous faults and large blisters on their hands and face, they also looked a bit younger, Draco Malfoy looked extremely sulky and it was just then that he noticed Severus was missing. The other students just noticed the professor and began staring at him.

"What?" He asked them receiving blank stares. "Never mind. Can someone please tell me where Severus is?"

"Inside." Goyle grunted before anyone could stop him, and all the students looked at him murderously.

"Idiot." He heard Malfoy mutter under his breath.

"Problem Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked politely.

"Eh? No. No problem at all Professor."

"Just call me Darin, it makes me sound to old to be called Professor all the time." Harry murmured. "Mind telling me what happened to you? Anyone?" Harry asked and after receiving no answer, he looked into the mind of Neville Longbottom to find out what happened. "So no one can tell me anything? Then you don't mind if I step inside to get a potions ingredient?"

"NO!" Draco and Hermione said

"Is there something you would like to tell me? Either of you?" Harry asked beginning to wonder what could have both Granger and Malfoy worried like that.

"Snape's inside." Ron said bluntly.

"Yes, I can tell. Is there Anything that anyone would like to tell me? Nothing about homework, life, a petrified potions Professor?" Harry said casually as the students gaped at him. "Flies, people flies." With that Harry walked into the Potions room and their standing stiff as a statue was Snape. Frozen in a an expression of anger and shock. The students who had caused Snape to become petrified, tried to make an escape for it only to discover they were frozen on the spot, Harry had whispered a body-binding spell when they weren't looking. "Now I'd ask the perpetrators of this to come foreword, but since I doubt they would, you may leave." Harry said watching the student's all but the perpetrators and Hermione leave.

"Professor, why aren't the three of them moving?" Hermione asked.

"Ms. Granger, I would prefer if you leave, but if you want to be given punishment as well, you may stay." Harry said waving his had in a shoeing motion. Hermione looked at Ron sorrowfully before quickly leaving. The three upright body-bound students glared at him. The students were Draco, Ron, and surprisingly enough Susan Bones. "Now I'm going to lift the spell, but I assure you if you so much as think about leaving, you won't leave this room until Snape is un-petrified." Harry lifted the spell off them and Susan was the first to speak.

"How did you know?" She asked curiously.

"Quite simple really, I read your mind. Well, not your mind, as it would have been biased, but Mr. Longbottom's mind. And it gave me a surprisingly real account of what happened. Plan backfire Mr. Malfoy?" Malfoy pretended not to hear him.

"Yeah it did. He tried to make me drink it, only I figured out what he was doing at the last minute and switched with Susan when she wasn't looking." Ron said smugly.

"It backfired on both of you when Snape drank it and not either of you two or me. Why did you do that?" Susan asked pointedly.

"Miss Bones. I don't believe you're being exactly truthful." Harry said exasperatedly.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked worriedly.

"It's true is it not, that you saw Mr. Weasley change flasks, and you were planning on giving it back after you added one special ingredient? The ingredient that changed the potion from a hairless potion to an itching potion, only the potion you were given was not either of those for Mr. Malfoy had given a different potion, and Mr. Weasley also added a few things such as lacewings by mistake, and then when you added the _venomous tentracala_ sap it ended up changing into a petrifying potion. You meant to give it back to Mr. Weasley only to discover Snape was going to test one of the potions and unfortunately for the three of you he ended up picking Susan here's potion. You know if you had added one more lacewing or stirred it twice in a counterclockwise direction you could have created a big enough explosion to wipe out every person on the bottom level." Harry watched as each of the faces paled at the new detail. "Now I'm offering you a choice, would you like to be here when I revive Severus here, or would you rather leave now and help me out with a task later tonight?" Harry could see the minds working in over-drive trying to figure out what would be better.

"What's the task?" Draco asked smartly.

"Oh, nothing hard, you'll be done with it in just a few moments, and it would help me greatly. Severus also won't skin you alive." Harry said secretively.

"Fine. I'll take the task." Draco said before quickly walking away. The other two said the same thing.

"Very well. You'll find out where to meet me, after dinner in the Great Hall. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, I'll see you in a little bit." Harry said before heading into the potions room and quickly making sure it was secure, lunch was still for another fifteen minutes, he would have to hurry. He quickly summoned his staff and began brewing a potion to un-petrify the potions professor. Ten minutes later it was complete and he shoved it down Severus's throat. Slowly and surely Severus became un-petrified, and the better he got the worst the scowl on his face showed. Severus looked around once, blinked, before clutching his hands and growling.

"Where are they?" Severus said with a low and furious growl.

"It is no problem, I have taken care of the perpetrators." Harry said calmly.

"I bet you did." Severus snorted. "Did you take house points, did you give them a detention, did you wring their filthy little necks." All of this was said calmly, but Harry could tell by the eyes that he was furious.

"As you know, I don't do house points, remember?"

"What! They need to be punished. What did you do instead then?" He said this with gritted teeth.

"nothing exc-"

"You did nothing?" Severus's voice was eerily calm.

"No, I didn't do anything except give them a detention."

"When can I expect the perpetrators? "Severus had a crazy look in his eye, when he said this and began cracking his knuckles.

"You won't?"

"What? Why? Who did you have them serve detention with?"

"Me." Harry said with a low yet humor filled growl.

"You? What are you going to make them do?"

"I'm sorry Severus, but that I cannot tell you, this is the first time anyone will be serving a detention with me, and I need word to get around. Once that is done, no one but Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Bones will need to know. By the next day after the detention is served, I can assure you, the students shall behave much better." Harry said with a grin.

"I forgot to thank you? If you hadn't come along, I could have been stuck like this for a very long time."

"And I expect you would have been, for if my guess was correct, all the houses were coming together and trying to distract the teachers from, and I expect they were going to try to move you. I don't think it was going to be to the hospital wing."

"What!"

"Oh, yes, they created three types of slime, probably mixed potions ingredients to help, Ms. Granger probably helped to make sure they weren't dangerous, I expect that if any teachers came by they would have used the excuse of slime covered potions room and that you went to go get Filch. Naturally most of the teachers would believe it."

"So they were planning on murder." Severus said more to himself than anyone else.

"No, you would have been perfectly alive within your petrified state, as you know, Ms. Granger probably knew that too, it just may have been awhile before anyone found you, and one of the students would eventually crack. But, don't worry, my punishment should be more than enough."

"It better be." Severus grumbled.

"It will. Now let's go to lunch, your adoring fans are waiting." Harry said trying to cheer Severus up, but he just glared at him and then began to smirk wickedly. All throughout lunch Severus kept glaring at the ones responsible, and if Harry wasn't supposed to act so serious, he might have laughed. The time soon came however for him to get ready for his next class. He was teaching Slytherins and Gryffindors, oh the horror.

(Sixth year lesson 1)

Ron, Hermione, and Neville were hurriedly trying to get to the classroom, they had been held up, Peeves had stuck them in a broom closet, luckily a few minutes later Hermione remembered she was a witch and unlocked the door, with Neville and Ron pushing against it trying to move the large desk Peeves had left in front of the door. The moment they got out they new they would be late, even if it was only a few moments. Racing down the hall they eventually got to the classroom which seemed to be locked, it was also different from the room Ginny had been in. It seemed as if the teacher had been given three rooms, and this was the other classroom, but why this one? No one knew, no one had ever been in this class it had just sort of appeared the other day. Other students had lined up outside the door, and waited impatiently. Draco Malfoy leaned against the wall and stared angrily at the three Gryffindors. Ron glared back and they like the rest of the students, just waited, suddenly the door to the classroom burst open, but instead of the teacher stepping out a voice rang out.

"Stranger, do take heed,

For that awaits those of greed.

Don't mess around and fool about

Work as a teem and don't doubt

Trouble lurks in many forms

careful so you don't get burned

Fire, lightning, dust, and ice,

Are only a few of the playing dice

One without

One within

Only one shall come out alive

All those who fail will forever die

Do step in

Don't be scared

The beginning and the end

Only a team can win

No more houses

No more greed

Only friendship

Can withstand me"

The students stared at one another, the room was dark, no one could see inside it, the little song that was terribly written, but seemed to tell them what to do. The student's were worried somewhat at first, but then another voice boomed out.

"DO COME IN, MAY YOUR TASK BEGIN!" This they could tell was their teacher, slowly each student cautiously walked into the room. Malfoy walked in constantly and the rest followed his lead. When every student was inside the door suddenly slammed shut and chains and locks were placed around it, and the teachers desk, which they could see only distantly in the dark room slammed against it, and then to the amazement of all those in the room the door and desk disappeared. The lights flashed on and the students looked around. The place they were at didn't look at all like a classroom. It looked more like a chamber, a chamber with four doors, one had a flame on it and was red, another had a bolt of lightning and was yellow. Then came a green door which had what looked like small whirlwind, and the fourth and final door was blue and had a symbol of a cloud with white particles, which of course were snow. The students looked at each other in amazement and wondered what was going on. Suddenly in the middle of the students their professor appeared.

Harry watched in amusement at the faces of the students after hearing his little message. This was their first class and he wanted to see how much everyone knew, this would be the best way, he would return here with the sixth and seventh years many more times throughout the year, he was going to give them just a glimpse of the room. It was similar to the room he had trained in with Eidon and Sirius, actually it was a replica of the room, and only appeared when an owner of the school allowed it, for it could be very dangerous used wrongly. The students were each looking at the doors wondering what they should do, Harry sighed before becoming revisable and addressing his students. His students looked surprised when he just suddenly appeared among them without the use of an invisibility cloak.

"Welcome to your first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the new year. I've decided to arrange a little test for you." Harry almost chuckled when he heard the many groans. "This room will be used quite often, and we won't see the regular defense room until next week, hoping you survive that long I mean. You see four doors among you, so choose one."

"Why?" Nott asked.

"Because I said so Mr. Nott. You have all chosen a door? Good. Now I shall tell you the rules of this little game I've conducted, this game also happens to be your test. Each and everyone of you shall enter one of the four doors, once you enter you'll land in a different place, it will have something to do with the symbol on the door, and there is no switching. Sorry Mr. Goyle." Harry said to Goyle who had picked the door of the whirlwind, but what it was he didn't know, and wanted to get away from the filthy Gryffindor girls he was now with. "Once in this new arena, you will be tested against both the skills of nature and myself. I've produced four copies of myself and one of each is in a door, if you happen, by chance to knock out or cause one of my doubles to become incapacitated then another door shall appear taking you to an area where one of my copies is still available, if someone gets lucky and manages to defeat all four of my copies, then you will get the honor to duel me. In each area there will be forces of nature and myself. Besides those two things however there will also be a few more things, there will be traps, riddles, and rewards. I doubt any of you will last long enough to do that much, but at the end of the school year you may be strong enough to get to the fifth arena and duel myself. Now you're probably wondering how I could have split myself up, it was with an item, one of which Voldemort has never and will never here of. Each copy has one fifth of my power, each time one is destroyed that fifth returns to me, thus making me more powerful. The only rule is that there are no rules, you may use whatever spell you like, not the unforgivable however, at least not yet anyways. Now enter your door and let the fun begin. Good luck and if you manage to die you'll find yourself the product of a prank and at dinner tonight you'll discover what it is. Now enter." With those final words the doors opened and the students stepped inside.

A/N: I figured you've waited so long for an update that although this chapter is still being edited, I would split it up, the next one is longer and originally went with this one, so you can expect the next chapter soon, or at least when I'm done editing it somewhat. The second half is the both the class, the prank, and everything in between up till the detention, that will be the chapter, after the next. Next chapter the only hint about the detention is that is someplace Ron has been before and Draco has been near before. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please read and review. I shall do reviewer responses in the next chapter.


	13. Professor Blaze part 2

A/N: Yes, it has been a very long time since I updated. Please forgive me!(whimpers in fear before going on hands and knees and begging for forgiveness.) I've been extremely busy, and I've written this chapter three times now before actually thinking it's semi good enough to post( a severe case of writers block didn't help). I originally said that Professor Blaze would be two chapters, but I've changed it to three. The next part will be out soon and is the prank and detention. I don't think this chapter turned out the way I wanted it too, but it has been so long. This chapter doesn't really have Professor Blaze in it, but this chapter is his first class and gives information on a few things that will be quite major in the sequel. I hope you enjoy and please read and review. Also I'm pretty sure I can't do reviewer responses anymore, don't want the story being pulled, I will however try to answer questions I can at the author's note in the beginning. I'll stop now and let you read, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Look to previous entries to find disclaimer.

Harry Potter and the Core of Evil

Chapter 12: Professor Blaze part two

Harry watched as one-by-one his students and former friends and enemies walked through the doors he had set up. Unfortunately for most of his students, they were not together by house, whichever door they were closest too was the door they had to enter. Goyle unfortunately had gotten stuck with three Gryffindor girls and Seamus, which thankfully for him didn't include Lavender, and looked like he was quietly sulking. In a ironic and cruel twist of fate Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini had been the ones closest to the fire door, and were now paired together. They all seemed to tremendously hate their teammates, he didn't know who would crack and attack first, he hoped they would be able to not kill each other long enough to do the assignment he had given them. As he glanced around he saw Pansy Parkinson, Dean Thomas, two Slytherin girls Harry didn't know the names of, and Lavender Brown together by the door with the lightning bolt. Which ended up leaving Neville Longbottom, Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode, Theodore Nott, and a Slytherin girl who Harry was almost positive the name was Daphne Greengrass. Harry felt extremely sorry for Neville, who was looking for all the world terrified out of his mind, and although they had the most numbers, they would probably knock Neville out to stop him from, messing anything up.

"One last thing before the doors close in behind you. Some of the 'rewards' that you may find, may help you try to stop me, and if not, you get to at least keep whatever it is you find, and beware my traps. I shall not hunt you, you must find me first, once you find where I am, you can either challenge that copy of myself right then and there, or you can retreat to try to find more items or regroup, let it be known if one of my copies sense your presence, the hunt will begin. Also a word of advice, I may not fight you right away, nor one of my copies, but I have many allies and they won't hesitate to do what I ask of them. So be careful, work together, and good luck."

All of them looked nervous and then they each walked in as their doors opened, Harry watched them go, and began to concentrate, he had to do some hunting, and unknown to them he was employing more than any other teacher, for although the room was fake, anything that happened in it was real, especially the creatures he put in to stop them, fortunately he made it so none of them could be hurt for real, one major perk about his room. Harry took a small piece of wood out of his pocket and transfigured it into a chair. He set it down on the ground, sat down closed his eyes and right before dozing off he heard the faint shutting and locking sound from the four doors.

(RHDB)

The four students Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Blaise stepped through the door and were surprised to find out they were dropping straight down, they all let out a scream and while still falling heard the distinct sound of shutting locking doors. The four fell for quite some time and as they looked downward they could see the distinct form of the outline of a hole entrance, for the whole trip down it was extremely dark, but as they exited the hole they saw flaring red lights, could smell the distinct smell of decaying, ashy, and melted shoes. All of them, not that they knew it, but all of them were trying to figure out a way to stop their still descending descent, when suddenly they stopped and were being pulled softly down to the ground, by an enormous hand made of rock and sand. The four took a moment to catch their breathe before Draco interrupted the silence.

"Who the hell does he think he is? I could have died! If father weren't in prison he would be hearing about this!" Draco said angrily.

"Oh go to your daddy, like always." Ron said annoyed.

"Shut up! Weasel. Your parents wouldn't even be able to try doing anything."

"Oh, yeah, well at least I'm not a death eater's son, I'd rather be poor than have to associate myself with that kind of company. Oh by the way, how's your dear old dad doing anyway, like prison?" Ron said venomously, and a fight would have definitely erupted if it weren't for the fact Hermione intervened.

"Oh honestly. The two of you act like little kids, act your age, you remember what Professor Blaze said?" Both Draco and Ron looked at her blankly. "He said the only way we would get out is if we defeat him or-"

"Die." Blaise cut in in an ominous and slightly crazed voice. The three looked at him, he had been so quiet and most took him for somewhat stupid, or at the least insulting, he was so quiet, that they had forgot he was there.

"…Yes." Hermione said finally.

"What do you mean? You mean if we don't win, we die?" Ron asked in a slightly panicking voice.

"No. You fool, he wouldn't be able to do that." Draco said confidently before turning to Hermione and saying "Would he?"

"No, if you listened he said if any of us die, nothing would happen except we would be the objects of a prank at dinner tonight. Personally, if he can do anything like this, I would rather very much be left out of any of his pranking." Hermione said.

"So what do we do?" Ron asked more to himself than anyone else, but he received an answer all the same.

"We plan. We look around, it may be just me, but I'm almost positive we shouldn't just sit here. Besides anyone remember him saying anything about rewards?" Blaise said again in a deep, yet not as crazed voice, he looked at the other three and then turned around and began walking straight.

"That's right. He did say something about them."

"Hey, Zabini, where are you going?" Draco called out at his fellow Slytherin, wanting nothing less than being alone with two of his most hated Gryffindors.

"Yeah, where is he going?" Ron said confused.

"I'll see you losers later. Or not." Draco said with a grin before turning around and calling out to Blaise. "Hey, Zabini, wait for me!"

Ron and Hermione looked at one another before silently agreeing and chased after the two vanishing Slytherins, there were some things more important than house pride.

(GPEJS)

Oh the cruelties, Gregory Goyle really wished he had ditched class today, the minute the door shut, a strange wind blew them foreword at an extremely fast rate. Five minutes later and all of his teammates along with him found themselves in a desert. Cruel twists of the knife, he took one look around and realized in that one second that they were in the middle of a hot, blistering, water-depraved desert. As much as Gregory wanted to continue acting stupid, he realized he would have to be more careful with the way he acted. After all he was with four Gryffindors, and not even the Slytherins knew the true him. No one knew, but both Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were more Slytherin than many of their house. Always striving towards the best at its worst, keeping the family secrets in only the family. He was one of the true Slytherins, oh yes, he was more Slytherin than the wimp of a fool they always followed around. Besides one who played dumb could overhear many things that if they were smart would never hear. His father made him follow around Malfoy for Voldemort, who had some plans for Draco once he joined up, as well as to spy on him and make sure he didn't get cold feet. Goyle couldn't care less what he was supposed to do, he did it and that was that, and thus it was both his father, Malfoy, and Voldemort thought him loyal, but they were wrong. Oh yes, they were all terribly wrong, they hated the hypocritical Dark Lord's butt, if they were strong enough they would kill him in a heartbeat. But neither Crabbe nor Goyle were loyal to the light either, the bumbling bee who was less of a man than his great grandmother. Goyle wasn't neutral either, just because he wasn't with the Dark Lord or Dumbledore didn't make him neutral, oh not at all. He was in his own group, a group that had already begun to grow, one that was more powerful than Voldemort or Dumbledore could ever be, who tapped into powers beyond those known to mere mortals. They both received orders, bide their time and wait, they were to wait until one side won the war, it didn't matter who, whoever won would be at a major disadvantage, and then, then the Order could strike, until then he would bide his time, no one would realize the truth, not until it was too late. His thoughts were interrupted by the annoying voice of Seamus.

"So." He began. "Anyone have any idea what we should do?"

"We should head back the way we came." Parvati Patil said suddenly. Goyle almost snorted in the stupidity of what was just said, but he kept it quiet.

"No, don't be stupid." One of the Gryffindor girls Eliza Summers snapped.

"Oh you think you know any better?" Parvati growled back.

"Quiet! It would be foolish to head back the way we came, one it is probably a couple day journey, plus before we do anything we need to look for water. We ARE in a desert after all." The other Gryffindor girl Jasmine Vole said smartly. Goyle groaned in annoyance, a slightly dumber Granger, oh the horror.

"Wait. We can't be in here that long, can we?" Seamus asked worriedly

"This is the last class of the day." Eliza said smartly.

"But, didn't he say something about dinner?" Parvati cut in.

"Quiet! We didn't ask you." Eliza growled.

"Make me you over zealous bimbo." Parvati snapped back. Goyle could already tell the two were at each others throats, he was surprised he didn't think Gryffindors would behave like that.

"Ladies. Ladies, you can fight about me later." Seamus said the last thing he saw for a while being two fists come at his face. Goyle looked at the scene in mild amusement, not that anyone could see it, he walked over and picked up Seamus and slung him over his shoulders before grunting and pointing to a mountain range in the distance, he then started walking that direction, the screams of the three Gryffindor girls heard in the distance, yet he knew they would realize he was gone and so, their only protection besides their wands would be gone, sure enough a few minutes later he heard the sound of feet moving towards him.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Eliza said angrily.

"Y-yeah." Parvati said breathing heavily, Eliza was the only one of the three girls not panting.

"Water." Goyle grunted before turning his back to them and heading in the direction of the mountains, which seemed a very long way off.

"Huh?" Both Parvati and Eliza said simultaneously.

"Water. Mountains, high elevation, and you see those clouds off in the distance, their may not be much, but whatever the case there will be water there. I am curious, how'd you know?" Jasmine asked Goyle. Goyle had two reasons for going in the direction of the mountains, the first being water, the second was that was where he thought he would be able to find the copy of Professor Blaze, he wanted to get out and away from his teammates and the easiest way would be to either win, or have the professor capture or kill him. Goyle heard the Gryffindor's question and just grunted before continuing in the direction he was going, an unconscious Seamus Finnigan on his shoulders and three Gryffindor girls traveling close behind.

(PPDTLV)

Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson, Terra Lee, and Wu Besai had entered the door and had found themselves in a tunnel, they had traveled for quite some time, most ignoring Pansy's annoying talking and finally found the way out, actually it was the only way they could go, so one-by-one they got out of the tunnel and then wished they could get back in, but that wasn't to be. The moment all of them were out the tunnel disappeared and anyway to it vanished, it was then the five took their first look around. The only reasonable thing to say was they were on a plain, a very, very large plain, a dead plain. The sky was dark, the clouds were dark and the continuous rainfall was even dark. Lightning lit up the sky every now and then and some came very close to the five students. In the distance they saw a large tower seeming to attract the lightning, it was a lightning tower, what for, however they would probably never find out. None of them stopped to think, they all wanted to get to the tower which besides drawing the lightning, also looked like it had a small shelter to get out of the rain. They all raced hurriedly to the tower, only to discover that is was smaller than they thought and only one person could fit under the small shelter away from the rain and lightning. Thunder roared in the distance and lightning lit the sky again a few seconds later, and they saw another silhouette in the distance. They went to it, they didn't know how long it took, but after what seemed like days upon days the four reached the twenty-seventh tower, this one looked big enough to shelter four people from the rain and lightning, by now all five of them were hungry and tired, exhausted, and also worried about how long they had been there. Of course it wasn't known to anyone, but for every day you spent in the realm, only an hour past, Harry could change it at will, as they got better every day would only be a minute and as it got even longer and harder a second, one major perk of being a magi and owner of Hogwarts. Surprising enough the Slytherins and Gryffindors were too exhausted to rile the other one up and it was relatively quiet. While walking Dean had found a small stone and decided to pick it up to give to his mother when he returned to home. The others allowed it only because he had agreed to stay outside the shelter. Besides being exhausted, tired, and hungry, they were also cold and wet, and if they were struck by lightning, none of them wanted to think what would happen.

"I'm all wet, this better not do anything to my robes." Parkinson said breaking the silence.

"Who cares if it does." Dean said from outside the shelter, and in more of a statement than a question. Parkinson just glared at him.

"Well, who wants to take a guess at how long we've been gone? Anyone?" Terra asked, she was beginning to get quite bored.

"It seems like days, but the teacher wouldn't be allowed to do that, would he?" Lavender asked.

"In my home country, there was a room in the temple, it was a well known fact that time seemed to stop while within, could Hogwarts possibly have this as well?" Wu said, surprising the other four, she didn't talk very often, not even to other Slytherins, it was very rare occasions she would ever speak, she was almost a Ravenclaw, yet her lust for power overruled that.

"Not that I know of, I hear Hermione speak of Hogwarts all the time and never once is there something about a slow of time." Lavender said superiorly.

"Shame." Wu said before falling silent once again.

Dean was still sitting outside, the rain continuing to poor heavily down upon the ground, he stared at where the sun would rise if it was ever seen, and at that exact moment a burst of lightning lit up the sky in the direction he was facing. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it and find out it was false, but the hope that it was real clung to him. Out in the distance atop a small hill surrounded by flared trees, a lone building stood out among all else. From the distance he was at, he could tell it was like Hagrid's hut down by the forbidden forest, just as big too. He quickly told his group members of the hut, and at first they didn't budge. He then added it probably had nice beds away from the rain, and perhaps they could scrounge around for food, at the mention of food the girls had gone ahead of him and Dean was left wondering what happened.

(NMVDT)

Trudge one, two, three. Trudge one, two three. Over and over and over again they went. The group consisting of Neville Longbottom, Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode, Theodore Nott, and Daphne Greengrass; had chosen the door with the snow. Not the best choice they could have chosen, even though they weren't the ones who chose it. When they had first arrived, what seemed like three or something days ago according to Nott who was very gifted in astrology, at least that's what he said, none of them believed him, they had landed in snow. It took them only moments after to realize that everything around them was covered in snow, snow which was so cold that a heating charm didn't even help. There were trees here and there, most covered in snow and ice, a lake was frozen, which although they did not realize it, was actually the beginnings of a large body of water, a few animals were seen here and there, a white fox, three owls, Neville saw something that he swore looked like the wings of a dragon, but they were gone by the time everyone else looked up. There was a cave they discovered every certain amount of miles. The Slytherins had put Neville up in front saying the courageous Gryffindor had the right to go in front of them, when Neville innocently asked who was watching the back, the Slytherins turned on one another and started fighting for reasons not to be there, in the end Vincent Crabbe was put at the back due to his strength. Millicent Bulstrode was before Crabbe, then Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, then Neville in the front. One of the small furry creatures with shiny white hair, Crabbe had 'accidentally' sat on, and that became their dinner. They were all quite cold, angry, hungry, the usual, but they did not give the lone Gryffindor any trouble. Not much anyway. So it was three days later, all of them were somewhat mad and the four bottles of fire whisky that Theodore had shrunk in his pockets made for dinner each night, it also kept them warm, not that they could tell they were cold. It was night of the third day, the previous day that had been stuck in their cave all day due to a storm outside, it stopped early that morning and they only stopped just now at who only knows what time. They had two bottles of fire-whisky left, Neville was in charge of the fire-whisky as he was the only one of them who wouldn't drink any, he also was the one who stayed awake until all of them were sleeping, so he could put out the fire, all of this without magic. For some reason whenever one of them tried to use magic with any form of fire or chemical substance it would do nothing except sprout pink and yellow tulips, and Neville was the only one knowledgeable enough to make a fire, not that the others didn't try, no they tried to much. Vincent always broke the sticks when he tried, Theodore tried and ended up setting himself on fire, it wasn't even by the firewood they had gotten from the tree outside. The two girls both had no idea what they were doing, the Slytherins didn't really as well, so that left only Neville to keep them all alive. The first day Daphne had slit her foot on a loose piece of icy rock, it was Neville who helped make sure it didn't get infected or frostbitten, a few of the plants he knew of, one in particular which helped slow the flow of frostbite and the other to help clean a wound. Daphne began to be nicer to Neville after that, and even Theodore was nicer to him after one of his plants saved him from sickness or death after eating a frozen berry, which ended up poisonous. Each member of the group began to bond, it was strange, yet in all its own reassuring, Slytherins and one Gryffindor working together to survive the element. One of Harry's duplicates watched them from a far and smiled, it was time to test his students, this was to be the first group.

(NL)

Neville Longbottom, mess up, screw up, and Professor Snape's personal favorite Dunderhead Commander took a quick glance over his shoulder. Daphne was slowly moving with the rest of the group moving slower behind her. Neville was tempted to call out and tell all of them to stop, yet he knew he couldn't. They needed to keep going, hopefully they would be able to use magic somewhere, or at the least be able to escape. If they stopped to rest they would be easy prey for any enemy as well as the elements of the cold. They could always just forfeit, yet they all agreed it was better try dying, than escape dying. The road they were traveling was being made as they went, however not less than an hour ago, Millicent spotted mountains in the distance, they changed their course and headed in that direction. It was of course much farther than they would have liked, quite a few long hours later they had finally arrived at the mountains. In reality they weren't mountains, they were two huge ice cliffs and a path was between them leading inward, it was here they would decide what to do.

"Okay, let's rest here for a few minutes." The Slytherins and Longbottom sighed in relief and sat down on the cold snowy ground, it not even effecting them anymore. "We've come all this way, and as you can now tell, they were not mountains."

"No really?" Daphne said sarcastically, Theodore missing it entirely.

"Yes, really. Now we have to decide what we will do. We've traveled all this way, Neville has done a good job so far, but now what?"

"I say we should risk the path." Millicent said, while Vincent grunted in response, for what none, but him knew.

"I agree." Neville said Daphne nodding her head up and down beside him.

"Crabbe you have anything to say?" Nott asked him.

"Risk." Vincent grunted.

"Yes, it is a risk, we do not know what is in the pass, but does that really matter? I mean we didn't and still don't have any idea where we were going before either. This looks like a way out of this hell hole. If we have to we can split up, but I shall take the pass, the rest you can choose whatever you like. Anyone coming with me speak now." No one spoke, but the whole group walked over to him except for Crabbe.

"Vince you coming?" Millicent asked softly. Vincent just stared at her, something going through his mind, though what, it was not known, eventually he came to a conclusion and went over to Nott. Nott had become leader for Slytherins and as being brightest was also more in charge than Neville.

"You in?" Nott asked.

"Yes." he slurred stupidly.

"Wonderful, let's head in. Follow behind and watch out for falling rock and ice." Nott said leading them into the passage. The walked for about an hour, getting deeper and deeper into the passage, which ended up getting bigger and bigger. They eventually came to an open clearing and the passage continued on the opposite side. They however were not going to make it that far. In the middle of the clearing was a rock, the rock had strange lettering on it and although it was unreadable, they all knew it was important somehow. As they all went closer to the rock, the trap was sprung. It happened so fast, it was almost like they appeared out of thin air, which Neville swears they did. There were six of them, six of the foul beasts. None had ever seen the beasts before, they were all big and ugly. Two each covered each of the exits, while the other two began circling their prey. The creatures were large and gruesome, both of the girls cowered in fear and disgust. The creatures looked like giant centipedes. They had many spindly appendages, bumpy backs with sharp crystals sticking out on the top, the tail seemed to have a stinger on the end, it was white, totally white, blending in perfectly with the snow, the main reason they hadn't been seen before. The heads were the worst part, they were large and sickly, saliva dripping from the mandibles of the great creature, the eyes a brilliant shade of sky blue, eyes that seemed to glow, the only thing that made the creatures distinguishable. The two in the middle began forming a circle around the five students, when done they were trapped within the circle of one of the insect creatures and the other looking ready to attack. The students drew their wands and began firing curses at the creature, the spells being absorbed by the crystals on the body. Every curse they could think of, save the unforgivable were fired, each spell being absorbed by the crystals, the five students soon realized they would have to use something other than magic to stop the creatures. If they only knew the spell to change the wand into muggle weapons, then maybe that would work, they unfortunately did not. Vincent Crabbe began throwing rocks at the creature, the same amount of damage being done as the spells, none. The creature just watched them with its sky blue eyes, as they tried in vain to harm it. Eventually it seemed to have enough and went foreword to attack them. A flash of light and the creature froze in its tracks, seeming to bow its head to the new arrival. He appeared suddenly, without warning. He was blue, all blue, with crystal like wings sprouting from his back, with three horns on his head, it stared at them with red eyes. The figure was roughly six feet tall and carried a sword in one hand and in the other a pole of some sort with a sharp end. He lifted his hand, brought it up to just above his shoulder and waved it around, as soon as that was done the creatures vanished and he was left alone with the five.

"Who are you?" Neville asked meekly. The figure just stared at him, before a sneer graced his face.

"Hey, didn't you here him? Who are you?" Daphne yelled at him. The figure sneered more before a smile graced his face and he spoke. His voice icy and cold just like the winter season.

"You may call me Tariv. Ruler of this realm, and the first peace of the puzzle, allied with Keeper. I have been watching you and although you failed to defeat me or even one of my friends, or the Keeper. You have formed quite a relationship, I release you from this game, you'll meet up with the rest later, we shall meet again. Remember you have lost and you have won, congratulations you are free from being pranked. Professor Blaze shall talk to you when everyone has arrived, I cannot leave at this time so farewell for now, may we one day battle for real." The figure or Tariv told them, he was one of the puzzle pieces and friends with Harry, despite his looks, he was quite kind and extremely powerful, but the Keeper was more powerful than all the Ruler's of the Realm, and eventually they would have to fight.

(DLP)

The group of five, Dean in the front had finally reached the hut, it was a little bigger than Hagrid's and also was quite more colorful. As they peered through the window they could make out a figure sitting by a fire. Dean shivered and wished fervently that, that could have been him. Besides the fire, they could also see plates of food on the table, lots of food. The four girls looked at each other before grinning evilly and turning to stare at Dean. Dean was too busy ringing out his clothes to notice, but when he looked up and saw the four faces staring intently at him, he knew something bad was about to happen.

"What?" He asked, the girls continued to look at him before telling him what he was to do. Less than ten minutes later, the girls were out of sight and Dean was on his way to the door. 'What did I do to deserve this? Did I offend the Gods in a previous life or what?' He walked up to the door and knocked.

It was a minute or so later when he heard the shuffling of feet and the figure in the house walked over and opened the door. The figure turned out to be a young girl with long green hair. She wore very little, she wore extremely short shorts, and the top seemed to be fabric just crisscrossed like an x over her body, showing a little bit of cleavage, she wore large blue shoes, and on her arms were the same fabric her shorts and shirt were made of, except for these had little pink wings on them. Her hair was wrapped up in a large ponytail, and her eyes seemed to be grey, but when Dean looked again they had turned dark blue. Dean thought maybe he hadn't offended the Gods too much in his past life.

"Who are you? What are you doing on the Storm Plains?" The girl who had to be at the oldest nineteen asked in a soft and sweet voice, but with a hidden edge as well.

"Excuse me miss. I didn't mean to intrude. My name is Dean. Dean Thomas, I was sent here for a school assignment and have gotten lost and separated from my companions. Would it be too much to ask of you to allow me food and drink, as well as rest?" Dean asked thinking 'that's what they deserve for what they've done to me.'

"Why aren't you a polite young man. Although I'm almost positive no schools were assigned here this week, I'll take the benefit of the doubt and believe you." She said before leaning close to Deans head making him swallow nervously. "If I find out you're lying, you shall not live long enough to do anything more than cry out in pain. Your innards shall be used for a few potions, my sister is a Potions Mistress and can always use extra ingredients." Her voice was cold and harsh for a moment before reverting to the first form and ushering a very nervous Dean into the house.

The four girls watched all this in growing horror, thinking the worst and quietly grieving for the fallen comrade. The four girls finally worked up the courage and thought, to finally come up with a plan, they walked up to the house and quietly undid the lock to the cellar of the hut, and began walking quietly in.

(GG)

Goyle and his companions, Seamus now walking on his own to feet being repulsed at the thought of a slimy Slytherin carrying him, and the girls watching Goyle with interest, almost passed it by. They were on the way to the mountains, which it seemed was much, much farther than they had originally thought. As they were walking totally concentrated on the mountains and nothing else, they almost passed the Oasis, almost. Goyle saw it right away, he thought about grabbing the attention of his annoying followers, but decided against it reasoning at least one of them would see it. So when no one did, Goyle growled angrily to himself, before running straight ahead and towards the Oasis, which when the others saw him running looked at him and towards the Oasis for the first time, they began running as well. Eventually they all reached the Oasis and when Goyle was asked how he knew, he just feigned a confused look and continued eating his mango. The others soon took it that Goyle had no idea what he had done and was just using his stomach like always. It was funny really, how they could use the excuse as their obsession towards food for so many things. It came in handy extremely well during second year when they faked eating the potion cakes, it was truly one of the best things they had done. The trio anyways. It had given them an excuse to do something of utter importance for their Order. They knew how long the polyjuice potion would last and had subtracted ten minutes from it for when they would need to return to the closet, it worked like a charm, and whereas they normally wouldn't have been able to do anything, they had come up with a perfect alibi. Of course the bumbling fool Dumbledore had tried to read their minds and when they gave him nothing besides a cake and then awakening in a broom closet, he had gotten the rest from the trio. Goyle was almost positive Dumbledore suspected him of something, of what, he did not know, and he hoped Dumbledore hadn't figured out anything either. This and last year had been much easier on all of them, as Dumbledore was more preoccupied with other things, and of course what Professor Blaze had said about where the Death Eater was definitely helped throw suspicion off him and any other Slytherins.

Plans were soon going to be set, already the wheels of power were moving, it was set up, all they needed was a winner. A few of their plans were already set, some were in the process and then of course Project AD was of utmost importance. Hopefully they would soon be able to begin the Project, it was really quite annoying the amount of time they had to wait. Goyle looked off at his comrades, all of them continued to look pathetic. Seamus was the most pathetic having fallen asleep with mango juice and pieces running down his chin, curled up in a fetal position, on the edge of a rock which could at any minute fall into the small body of water. Goyle thought about 'accidentally' bumping it and sending him in the water, however he rethought that and realized he probably shouldn't unless ordered, or it was for food. The girls had also fallen asleep scattered around him, he was on a large flat rock on the edge of the water, but quite high up. He shut his eyes and was just about ready to go to sleep when he felt someone try to break the shields in his mind. He grunted aloud and began mentally pushing back the force. Whoever this new force was, they were extremely gifted in the art, a few memories rushed to the surface, luckily none of importance. He continued to fight only unimportant memories surfacing, but then he felt the force in his mind start looking deeper, Goyle grunted aloud once more his face mixed in effort and anger as he finally succeeded in pushing the outside force away. Goyle was now very alert and sensed the same force go into the minds of the others, not that he cared, but he was annoyed when a voice from the forest of the Oasis began chanting.

"5 Little children sitting on the floor.

One by one and out the door.

Clogged over the head

Now they're dead.

Zero children sitting on the floor

That's because little old Retz

Has gave them the test

None have passed and it's eternal rest"

After the terrible and extremely annoying chant, a small goblin-like man appeared with an extremely large hammer in his hand. He was a little taller than an elf, the hammer however was the size of a large staff for a regular sized wizard. He had pointed ears, green skin, and two long yellowish fangs protruding from his mouth, All in all the little creature looked like a cross between an elf, a goblin, and a vampire, the creature even had a dark red cape, and bone teeth necklace.

The chanting had only awoken one other person, and from what Goyle could tell it didn't look like they would be waking up anytime soon. The person that was left with him was Seamus, who apparently had gotten far enough away or something to stay out of the reach of the obvious spell. The creature noticed two were left and grinned evilly at the two of them.

"What's we here? Two escaped Retz's spell? Looks like Retz shall have to do this old fashioned way." The creature called Retz then held the large hammer in front of him and it began to grow larger and with spikes on the sides which Retz handled with clear precision.

"Who are you?" Seamus asked Retz.

"I's already told you. I's is Retz.. Your destroyer."

"Why? What did you do to the girls?" Seamus asked again seeing how Goyle wasn't asking questions, Goyle played dumb and just flexed his fingers and hit his hands together in fake anticipation.

"Whys? He wants to know whys? I's is hired by chieftain Mahg. Yous are wanted out of heres. To answers second questions, girls gone, a bye bye." Retz said grinning triumphantly.

"What? They're dead?" Seamus asked worried where Goyle asked in his fake stupidity.

"Who's Mahg?" Seamus looked at him surprised, it seemed Retz was as well and must have been told Goyle would be the least likely to talk.

"No nots dead, out of heres, back in their owns world. Mahg is he. The one who sents you heres. Hired me he dids. Fights me if you wants, buts you is leaving this world." Retz said before rushing at Seamus with the hammer.

Seamus for his part began yelling spells eventually yelling '_stupefy'_.

Retz just looked at him and took the spell full on before looking back at Seamus and grinning. "Stupid wizards, Retz is Gont race, we's are immune to magics." So saying he continued to take in the spells that Seamus was shooting at him, the disarming spell however blowing the little creature back a little. Goyle decided now was as good a time as any and charged the creature. The creature Retz was so surprised he was hit in the head dead on by Goyles massive fists. Retz jumped back holding his nose and glaring at Goyle before taking his hammer and knocking out Seamus from behind, then he turned back to Goyle.

"You is all alone nows. Thinks it has what it takes to stops me?" Retz said swinging with the hammer, Goyle put his hands in the air and stopped it much to the surprise of Retz.

"Whats this? Impossibles." Retz said sputtering. Goyle for his part just grunted drawing back his fist and hitting the little creature again in the face, this time Retz was ready however and after a quick move he had spun around whispered something. A small gold powder fell onto Goyle and as soon as it touched him he knew he would be asleep in minutes, reawakening back in the room.

(RDHB)

Bickering. Hermione and Ron were bickering back and forth, with Draco occasionally stepping in to try to get them to stop only causing him to begin as well. Blaise Zabini was becoming annoyed. Not that he hadn't been at the very start, but this was getting ridiculous. He had no idea how long they had been stuck in this hell look alike, and he could swear he saw something moving behind them, slowly following them. Each time he looked however, the only thing he would see were the two bickering Gryffindors and a slightly confused Draco. He had headed in this direction and had continued moving in this direction, at night, or when they thought it was night at least, they would stop and try to find a cave to sleep in. Something was following them, he was almost positive that it meant them harm. He would be waiting for it, ready when the time came, this was one game he would win. A Zabini never lost. One of the times he had looked back he could have sworn he saw the face of a girl. He blinked and the figure was gone. Was the girl part of the ones against them, or had she somehow gotten lost in this strange place? Whatever the reason Blaise decided to keep a watch for her. If she was lost, how'd she get here, and why? He didn't know why, but something about the Professor reminded him of someone, who it was he couldn't remember. Something also rubbed him the wrong way, perhaps the fact he was more powerful than either the Dark Lord or Dumbledore was what it was. For all Blaise knew his new Professor could be working his way to becoming a Dark Lord, if so, the world was screwed. It was strange though, although he pretty much told them all that anyone bearing the mark or loyal to Voldemort would regret it. But he also seemed to like wavering around that he held more power in the school than even Dumbledore, he even was able to stop the teachers and all the spells that came at him, on his first day. No one was that powerful, only Dumbledore and Voldemort even came close. If Professor Blaze was on the road to becoming the next Dark Lord when would he announce it, after one of the two groups killed the other off. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't in it for the power, maybe he was good. But even so, what side was he on, he knew he wasn't on Voldemort's side, and he didn't think he was loyal to Dumbledore. If either side ended up getting him as a soldier, that side would win without a doubt, but then what? Would he become the next ruler, the next Dark Lord. What if he was against both sides? The thought did occur to him, why would he be against both? How many allies did **he **have? Would it be better to join up on the new Professor's side, whether he be good or evil? All of these thoughts were running through his mind and thus he failed to notice the girl looking at him from the dead forest.

(HRDB night)

It was a few hours later, when they all decided to take a rest. They hadn't found a cave so they were sleeping in the middle of a clearing, with one of them keeping watch and switching off throughout the night. None could sleep however and Ron and Hermione began a new argument.

"Ron! I told you, school is important we can't just miss it." Hermione said to Ron who had begun happily eating what was left over of the rations.

"Ser e can." Ron said putting his hand out for another red berry that they had found the first night of their time in the strange place.

"No we can't, I can't believe the Professor would actually do this. I mean look how much school were missing, I'm going to be so far behind." Hermione said nervously. Ron looked at her before swallowing and grabbing another handful of the rations, he waited a moment before he started to chew.

"Don't worry Mione. You're the best witch in the school. You'll make it up in no time." Ron said patting Hermione on the back and then stuffing the last of the rations in his mouth.

"I know, but what if-" Hermione said before being cut off by a very annoyed Draco.

"Oh stuff it Granger. No one cares about how far you'll be behind. This does mean however someone else will finally be ahead of you grade wise said Draco sneering superiorly.

"Like you?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Yeah."

"Doesn't this mean you'll be even farther behind Granger than usual?" Blaise asked him thoughtfully.

"Oh stuff it Zabini." Draco said irritably, and went to put his hand in the small red leather bag of rations, only to discover much to his horror there were none left. He glanced quickly at Ron who happily put the last berry in his mouth and chewed thankfully. Draco looked at him hatred burning in his eyes, before jumping at him arms stretched wide ready to strangle Ron's neck. Ron who had just noticed Draco jumping at him gave a small squeal of surprise and quickly covered his head. If Draco would have made it to Ron, to strangle his neck, the world would have been one Weasel less, at least until they escaped the place they were at. Luckily Blaise who had seen the anger in Draco's eyes had quickly grabbed him.

"Let me go. I'm going to kill him. The Weasel ate the last of out rations!" Draco screamed, having lost his cool a ways back.

"Now, now. Do you really want to do that, and he didn't eat all of the rations, remember the emergency stash?" Blaise asked Draco hoping to calm him down.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about those. Mind if I take a few?" Draco asked strangely politely, his hunger must have changed him a bit.

"Go right ahead, hold on, I'll get them." Hermione said going to the large pack they had made and pulling out another small red bag, however it looked like half of it was missing, a large strip had been torn off and like the bag in front of them, it was berryless. Draco seeing the bag howled in anger and hunger agony, and Blaise still holding onto Draco looked at the bag and narrowed his eyes. He looked at Ron and grinned maliciously, he then 'accidentally' let go of Draco.

"Wait a minute! I didn't ea-" Ron never got to finish his sentence, because Draco punched him in the jaw, hard. Ron moaned in pain and then began hitting back Blaise and Hermione just watching in amusement, the latter slightly angry as well.

"I'll kill you. Damn Weasley. You ate all out food! All of it! I'll kill you." Draco said angrily continuously punching, kicking, and eventually beginning to strangle Ron.

Ron started turning a different color, Draco was strangling him and wouldn't let go. Ron tried to make one final plea for help, before trying to get air in his lungs, and not succeeding went to the ground unmoving. Draco continued to strangle Ron, not noticing that Ron was no longer moving.

Hermione and Blaise looked at Ron sickly. Draco had just killed him, and was still strangling his dead body, it was strange, because Draco never acted like that. Hermione snapped out of it and let out a scream before rushing Draco and beating him up. Blaise watched and after a few minutes of Draco bashing began to look around. In the trees on the left of the clearing a creature curled around a branch had its claws in the air and was acting out what Hermione was doing, Draco now being the one choked. Blaise looked at Draco's eyes and could tell he had no idea what was going on. Blaise took out his wand and with a quick sound of _expelliarmus_ the strange creature was knocked off the branch. Hermione at that moment seemed to have snapped back in reality and let go of Draco who after regaining air backed away from her.

"W-what's going on?" Hermione asked nervously.

"You tried to kill me, that's what Granger." Draco said in a slightly whiny voice.

"I did?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Don't you remember any of it?" Blaise asked her. Hermione shook her head no. "You got angry that he killed Weasley." Blaise said pointing at Draco.

"WHAT! I did not. I didn't touch the Weasel." Draco said denying it loudly.

"You did. Both of you." Blaise said, preparing for the loud shout he would here.

"What? I did not!" Both yelled at him.

"You did, however, if I'm correct, not by your own free will." Blaise said looking at them, and out of the corner of his eye saw part of the creature he shot off the branch come into view behind them.

"Who would dare mess with a Malfoy's head?" Draco said superiorly. He wasn't expecting a response and Draco and Hermione both jumped about a foot in the air when a hissing sound answered it.

"I would sweetsss." The creature said full body now in view. Blaise was surprised the creature was a girl. Not the one he could have sworn he saw earlier, but still a female. The she-creature was mainly red, her hair slightly redder tint, and her upper chest area and stomach was emerald green. She looked like a snake-woman. She had a long red tail and body and had begun to slither around the three of them, she slithered over Ron's body and it disappeared at the touch. Her hair besides being of red tint also seemed to be on fire, a flaming red, literally. Her body was skinny and as she wore nothing but skin which left little to the imagination. She had large claws, dragon-like arms and claws, her eyes were turquoise, and when she smiled two large yellow fangs showed, dripping with poison. Yet despite the looks, if she had been an actual person, she would have been quite beautiful. Draco was the first to snap out of his stupor.

"Who are you?"

"My namess is unimportant." She hissed at Draco still moving and sliding up so she was face-to-face with him. Her fork tongue jetted out and her fangs seemed to grow larger. Draco just continued to stare at her enchanting turquoise eyes.

"Draco snap out of it." Hermione yelled at him. Draco did and blinked stupidly before realizing what was in front of him and backing away.

"Ugh!" He said to himself.

"Why are you here? What purpose do you have, and why did you have Weasley killed?" Blaise asked the she-creature.

"You no funss. Very wellsss. I was hired by your professor. It's almost time for you to be returning. He wantsss you outsss." She said slithering up to Blaise and hissing at him, her forked tongue licking the side of his cheek.

"A Zabini never loses. If you're goal is to kick us out, you'll have to beat us first, otherwise we're staying. Right?" Blaise asked his two remaining companions both who shook their head in a confirming matter.

The snake-girl seemed to sigh before hissing out angrily. "Very wellsss. Letss see what you've gotss." She then struck. She attacked Hermione first and her tail hit her in the side her claws ripping out and piercing her lungs, Hermione looked surprised before falling over and having her body disappear. Only Blaise and Draco were left.

"Oh my god!" Draco cried out. "She killed Granger, we're next."

"Stuff it Draco. We work as a team we should be able to work better then. Get your wand ready, when I say cast expelliarmus." Blaise told Draco who nodded although looking a little fearful. The creature looked at them and listened to what they were saying, she then went after Blaise, she whipped in her fanged head trying to tear at his skin, her claws following close behind, Blaise however was quicker and dodged it, but still getting a minor scratch. The creature turned her back and wound up for another strike when Blaise decided it was time. "Now!" Draco let loose an expelliarmus, and he shot off a blasting spell. "_Reducto_."

"_Expelliarmus_." Draco said at the same time causing the she creature to go flying and screech in pain as the Reducto curse hit her tail, causing red blood to spill. The combination of the two spells caused the creature to go flying into the forest and out of sight.

"W-we did it." Draco said out of breath, he had been dodging the tail when the upper body went after Blaise.

"…Yeah."

"You don't sound to thrilled." Draco said with a laugh.

"I'm not. Is it just me, or was that too easy?"

"Too Easy! What are you crazy, you want it to be harder? We almost didn't make it!" Draco said loudly. Blaise was hoping that no other creatures were nearby.

"Too Easy. I'm just saying, she looked a lot more powerful than she actually was fighting us. I believe she went 'easy' on us." Blaise said.

"Why?" Draco asked puzzled.

"Not sure, but she'll be back we probably hurt her pretty good. Now let's get moving and try to find the professor, it's just us Slytherins, the Gryffindors won't hold either of us up." Blaise said walking away.

"Do you think, they're really dead?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Blaise said in a melancholy sounding voice.

"What!" Draco said not thinking that would be the answer.

"Yes. They're dead from this world, they probably have already woken up back in that weird classroom, waiting for us."

"Oh. That's good, Professor Blaze is a little odd. I didn't want to die. I have my whole life ahead of me." Draco said sounding snobbish. He probably would have continued talking, but was interrupted by a loud moan.

"What was that?" Draco said feeling a little skittish.

"What was wha-" Blaise stopped as the moan rang out again, he heard it this time. "It sounds like a moan, maybe someone's in pain, let's check, maybe they know where we should go next." Draco nodded at Blaise's logic and went with him to find the hurt person, they entered the forest both failing to notice, that it was different from the one from before, instead of dead trees there were live ones, they entered the forest and didn't look back.

(about ten minutes later)

"Damn." Draco swore loudly. The wails of pain hadn't stopped and they seemed to be from further in the forest. Draco knew even if Blaise didn't that they were lost. They had entered the forest and as soon as they had taken about ten steps the forest seemed to expand and grow larger. When Draco looked behind him all he could were large trees, trees that had appeared quickly and suddenly, trees that weren't there less than a minute ago. Draco slapped his arm, a stupid mosquito was sucking his blood so he slapped it to its death. Blaise was getting ahead of him so he jogged to catch up, no way would he get lost in the forest, he was a Malfoy. He may have been a Malfoy, but the Malfoy in question didn't seem to notice the two turquoise eyes that glared at them from the treetops, Malfoy didn't but Blaise did.

(B)

Blaise looked behind him and saw Draco running to catch up, the wailing was no longer going, but he continued to head in the direction he thought it was last heard. He heard a hiss in the dark above him and looked up expecting to see the snake creature. Instead of a snake creature, a beautiful scantily clad young woman was on a branch and it seemed her leg was bleeding profusely. Blaise motioned for Draco to stop and look up. Draco looked up expecting to see the snake-creature and instead saw the girl. His mouth formed in an O and he mouthed 'what should we do?' Blaise just continued holding his hand out and then pointed up, he grabbed onto a nearby tree and began working his way up to where the hurt girl was. It was a little over ten feet off the ground, and Draco just stared at him.

"Guess, I'll wait here then?" He asked, but Blaise was already to high up to hear his whisper. If Blaise would have been closer to the ground he would have heard a shriek of terror come from Draco and a muffled sound of fighting, and then no more. But Blaise was too high up so he didn't here a thing.

Blaise reached where the girl was injured, and was surprised, whatever happened, the girl had somehow landed on a small patch of leaves and underneath it was a big tree limb. Blaise looked into the face of the girl, the girl had her eyes shut and acted like she was sleeping, but Blaise saw through it. The girl wore very little, it looked like a two piece bikini, she had extremely small red shorts made from what he believed were leaves, and a small top that were made from seemingly green leaves, on her right index finger was a ring, that looked very similar to the one Professor Blaze had. The girl was the same one he had seen previously, how she ended up where she did he didn't know, he decided to ask.

"Hello. Miss? Are you alright? Can you here me?" Blaise said softly and then a bit louder, when she opened her mouth he put a potion down her throat.

"Owe." the girl replied. She looked around sixteen, but he couldn't tell for certain, it was just a hunch. The girl moaned again, and he asked another question.

"Who are you?" Blaise asked quickly doing a spell to heal the wound tying it up with a piece of fabric from his robes. The girl seemed surprised, her leg didn't hurt as much.

"What did you do!" She screamed at him.

"What?"

"My leg it doesn't hurt anymore, what poison did you inject into me?" The girl hissed, her turquoise eyes holding a flame in them.

"Poison. I didn't inject you with no poison." Blaise said sounding confused, perhaps she meant potion, surely she wouldn't think he had poisoned her? "Do you mean potion? It should help your leg heal faster."

"You didn't poison me?" She asked timidly.

"No. I could never."

"Oh. Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Blaise asked confused.

"Heal me." She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh. I'm not sure. May ask your name?" Blaise asked thinking why did he help her, he wasn't a righteous Gryffindor, he was a Slytherin, and what he just did was a very Gryffindor thing to do.

"You're not sure." Her eyes narrowed at him, growing dark before suddenly returning to normal. "That's okay I guess. You wants, I mean want to know my name? Tell me yours first."

"The name's Blaise, Blaise Zabini, pleasure to meet you, miss?"

"Malris. Rinna Malris." she said quickly, and although Blaise didn't notice, she quickly wrote something with a rock on a piece of wood and stuck it in her only pocket of her shorts.

"Delightful to meet you miss Malris. Mind me asking how you came to be here?" Blaise asked Rinna.

"Huh?" Rinna said.

"How you came to be here. This world I mean." Blaise said.

"Oh, uh. I'm not sure. I don't really remember anything before my seventh birthday, I've lived here as long as I can remember." She said sounding sad.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can-" He was cut off by a loud screech from the trees, a large green and blue bird shot out of the trees. The eyes of the bird were blood red, and it seemed to have already made a kill, the talons were bloody and the razor sharp teeth had smears of blood. It was easily as big as a hippogriff, if not a little longer. Flapping its wings it started shaking the branch before diving right at them. Blaise not thinking grabbed Rinna and rolled right off the platform with her. It was by accident, but the damage was done and both fell away from the bloody bird and to the hard ground below. His game was now over, little did he know he had a hitchhiker with him.

A/N: There it is, a little longer than usual, to make up from taking so long. I don't really think this chapter went the way I wanted it to and I might change it later. New character has just entered and a few of the others you will see again either later this story, but definitely in the sequel. Hope you enjoyed, please read and review, thanks.


End file.
